


Aversion Therapy

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Harry, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Love Story, M/M, Singer!Harry, Singer!Zayn, Smut, harry tops, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis tops, singer!liam, singer!niall, they kinda share that really
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis estava cansado de sua vida. Cansado de continuar no mesmo lugar, de ver os anos se passarem e ele continuar no mesmo emprego, na mesma casa, tudo do mesmo jeito que estava no ano passado.</p><p>  Depois de finalmente aceitar o convite de um amigo de infância para passar alguns dias viajando, Louis vê sua vida começando a mudar de formas que ele nunca imaginaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis Tomlinson se encontrava constantemente perguntando onde ele havia errado em sua vida ao encarar o café vazio nos finais de tarde, logo depois de passar mais um dia inteiro fazendo nada.

Ele trabalhava para a família Lucas em um dos únicos cafés da pequena cidade de Doncaster há _três_ anos. Depois de terminar a escola tudo pareceu desmoronar em casa com a separação de sua mãe e seu pai, Louis não achou certo deixá-la sozinha para ir até Manchester e tentar entrar na faculdade, achando na época que aceitar o emprego no Lucas' era a melhor opção.

Bom, provavelmente fora neste ponto que ele errou. Sua mãe melhorou e conseguiu casar novamente em menos de três anos, suas irmãs estavam estudando e bem encaminhadas na vida, somente Louis continuara parado com vinte anos e somente o ensino médio completo.

  
_Parado, parado e parado_ , assistindo os anos passarem lentos, extremamente dolorosos enquanto ele ia trabalhar quase de madrugada e saía no começo da noite, exausto por duas vidas de tanto... _Nada_.

Jay continuava - da forma mesma forma que ela fizera três anos atrás - assegurando e praticamente implorando ao filho para voltar aos estudos, tentar uma faculdade, uma vida nova. Mas isso parecia tão errado quanto fazer nada, Tomlinson não queria isso. Se fosse para alguma universidade teria que escolher um curso, como ele faria isso se não sabe o que quer?

Louis queria algo, somente não sabia o que era. E enquanto isso se fazia profissional na arte de fazer absolutamente _nada_.

Hoje os Lucas estariam viajando até Londres para passar o final de semana em algum familiar lá então dispensaram Louis mais cedo, não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença ou deixá-lo mais feliz já que em casa faria a mesma coisa que está fazendo no café.

Mesmo assim Louis se despediu com um abraço em Stanley, desejando um bom final de semana antes de praticamente se arrastar pelas ruas geladas e molhadas de Doncaster, achando um pequeno milagre ainda estar vivo ao chegar em sua rua.

Foi quando Louis avistou a grande Range Rover parada ao lado da calçada, perto do pequeno carro de Jay que estava estacionado todo irregular detrás.

Seu coração parecia ter chegado em sua garganta enquanto ele corria em direção à sua casa, não se importando com a forma que seus pés escorregavam na calçada molhada e coberta com uma fina camada de gelo. Louis parecia prestes à estourar.

Ele reconhecia a placa. Reconhecia o pequeno enfeite de boneco de neve pendurado na janela do passageiro e o mais importante: Louis reconhecia perfeitamente as botas timberland jogadas na soleira da porta quando ele finalmente conseguiu chegar sem ter um ataque na metade do caminho.

Tomlinson quase agradeceu pela porta não estar trancada quando se jogou contra ela para abrir, mas não dera tempo pois lá estava seu garoto em pé no meio da sala parecendo mais bonito do que nunca, um sorriso enorme estampado como sempre em seu rosto enquanto abraçava Felicite de volta.

\- Liam! - Louis gritou sem fôlego, largando sua mochila no chão com algumas roupas que ele trocava todos os dias antes de voltar para casa. O mais velho conseguiu segurá-lo à tempo, os braços fortes apertando o corpo relativamente menor de Louis em um abraço forte e _porra_ como ele sentira saudades disso.

\- Jesus, Lou... - Liam praticamente grunhiu segurando firme a cabeça de Louis em seu pescoço, o fazendo suspirar ao sentir seu cheiro tão... _Liam_.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, talvez para sempre enquanto os dedos de Louis abriam e fechavam no jumper de Liam, checando se era real. Quando finalmente aceitaram se afastar, relutante e devagar, Louis tinha os olhos marejados e as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Porque não me disse que estava vindo?! - Louis gritou lhe dando um empurrão forte que quase não movia um músculo sequer do maior. - Seu idiota!

\- As coisas em surpresas são sempre mais gostosas, Tomlinson. Você sabe disso. - Liam sorriu e demorou somente um segundo para a carranca do menor desaparecer, desmanchando em um grande sorriso.

\- De onde você veio?

\- Austrália. - Liam murmurou olhando em volta onde Felicite ainda encarava curiosa assim como Charlotte que também já ganhara seu abraço com toda certeza. Jay havia murmurado que iria fazer chá para todos, indo até a cozinha com um sorriso feliz e esperançoso que Louis perdera por estar com o rosto à três metros de profundidade no pescoço do amigo.

\- Por Deus, Liam. Você trocou suas férias de incríveis dois dias para vir até este fim de mundo? - Louis sorriu sabendo que isso iria irritar, mas ele continuava querendo ter certezas. Respostas.

\- Eu não troquei, eu decidi passar com você. - Liam respondeu suspirando e segurando nos ombros de Tomlinson. - Nós podemos conversar? Sozinhos?

\- Um passeio no parque onde você já ralou sua perna milhões de vezes tentando jogar bola soa bem para você, Payne? - Louis indagou e Liam sorriu, assentindo. - Mãe!

\- Diga!

\- Eu estou indo até o parque com Liam, ele está louco para tirar uma foto e atualizar o Instagram de pop star dele, voltamos daqui a pouco! - Louis avisou acenando para as garotas enquanto movia a mochila que ele havia jogado no chão do corredor para o chão da sala.

Quanto mais a noite se aproximava, mais frio fazia e mais vento brincava com o cabelo dos dois. Eles andaram calados pelas poucas ruas até o parque, Louis sentia tantas perguntas flutuarem em sua cabeça enquanto detectava a relutância de Liam sobre algo que ele não faz ideia do que seja.

Ele e Liam Payne são amigos desde sempre. Louis sempre fora aquele tipo de garoto sem limites, uma criança alerta e impossível, adorava pregar peças, não fazer a tarefa de casa, subir nas mesas para fingir que estava atuando em _Grease_ , imitando Presley em aulas quietas de matemática. Liam sempre fora sua espécie de amigo-coleira.

Liam era uma criança quieta, divertida, inteligente e que odiava se meter em encrenca. Era de vez em sempre que ele impedia Louis de levar advertências, broncas, suspensões e surras de outros alunos irritados. Tomlinson gostava de compará-lo com uma âncora, firme e nunca o permitindo afundar.

Eles brigavam bastante. Louis era o irmão irritante, Liam o que sofre e implora por misericórdia. Existiam dias que o menor pregava peças em alguém e colocava toda a culpa em Payne, inventava mentiras dizendo ter sido forçado, fazia as piores merdas com o pobre Liam. Depois de uma bela bronca o maior ficava alguns dias sem falar com Louis até tê-lo implorando por desculpas e mentindo que não faria mais.

Quanto mais velhos eles ficavam mais Louis criava vergonha e aprendia ser humano. Quanto mais os anos passavam mais essa ligação de irmãos ficava forte e Tomlinson era extremamente orgulhoso de Liam, o ama até o fim dos mundos.

Foi então que Payne fizera as audições para o The X-Factor. Louis lembra como se fosse ontem eles dois indo com Karen e Jay até Manchester onde estavam sendo feitas as audições. Liam estava com os nervos à flor da pele, suando e não conseguindo ficar parado. Eles ficaram juntos durante todo o processo, etapas e mais etapas sendo concluídas até Liam estar na frente de Simon Cowell e os outros jurados.

O resto aconteceu como em um sonho. Liam não passou em uma determinada etapa, porém fora colocado com mais três garotos. Alguns minutos depois e tudo o que Louis soube fora que seu melhor amigo iria entrar na competição em um grupo.

E aquele grupo dera mais certo do que qualquer um esperava, qualquer um menos Louis.

Ele lembrava de todas as noites que assistira Liam cantar alto e livre do telhado da casa dele enquanto os vizinhos decidiam se reclamavam ou não. Louis lembrava perfeitamente a forma como ele observava o pomo de Adão subir e descer com as notas agudas, graves, falsetes e somente pequenos múrmuros que Liam dava. Desde aqueles dias, desde muito antes ele tinha certeza que o amigo era algo mais. Que ele nascera para estar lotando arenas.

Quando a banda de Liam saiu do The X-Factor com um contrato assinado Louis estava lá assistindo e dando aquele sorriso de "eu tenho tanto orgulho deste garoto". Quando o primeiro single da banda de Liam ficou em #1 nas paradas o sorriso de Louis continuava intacto, assim como quando o segundo e terceiro single ganharam o mesmo posto.

E fora da mesma forma quando ele assistira pela televisão seu melhor amigo e a banda ganharem um Brit. Depois lotarem arenas e consequentemente ganharem o posto de banda com a turnê mais lucrativa da história.

Louis sentia que o orgulho não conseguia ser contido em seu peito.

\- Liam... - Louis chamou quieto, eles haviam sentado em um banco de frente ao parque, ainda calados parecendo ter o mundo inteiro para escanear na mente.

\- Louis...

\- O que você veio fazer aqui? - Louis murmurou prometendo à si mesmo que ele não iria ficar decepcionado com a resposta. Ele não iria. - De verdade.

Liam demorou quase um minuto para escolher suas palavras, sabendo que os olhos azuis o observavam com cautela, esperando que ele mentisse.

\- Estou preocupado com você.

\- Isso você está sempre...

Liam se virou olhando para cima pois Louis havia sentado no encosto do banco, seus olhos pareciam infelizes e cansados. Tomlinson realmente não queria ser o motivo.

\- Já faz três anos e você nunca saiu daqui...

\- Eu estou feliz com minhas escolhas, Liam. - _Mentiroso. Pegue aqui este prêmio de mentiroso do ano._  


\- Louis. - Liam suspirou passando os dedos nos olhos.

\- Eu falo sério!

\- Vamos comigo. Só desta vez. - Liam não parecia estar pedindo e sim mandando, fazendo Louis se encolher.

Desde que estava no TXF Liam tenta levar Louis para passar alguns dias em Londres ou em outras cidades com ele e a banda. E desde sempre o menor recusa.

Louis sente que ninguém irá gostar dele. Que irá se sentir inferior vendo tantas pessoas talentosas enquanto ele não passa de um garoto com o mínimo de estudo que ainda trabalha em um café desde os 17 anos.

_Sente que irá ter passe VIP para assistir Liam ser feliz sem ele._

Isto é o pior. Seu maior medo de aceitar o convite é conseguir ver ao vivo como Liam não precisa mais dele, como sua vida está perfeita sem Louis enquanto ele só consegue se sentir feliz de verdade quando o amigo está na cidade.

Louis tem um extremo medo da realidade.

\- Três anos, Lou. Três anos e você nunca conheceu os garotos... Nunca conheceu nada além dos limites de Doncaster.

\- Não são todos que podem se tornar membros da maior boyband do mundo, Payno. - Louis murmurou evitando qualquer contato com o amigo, se afastando um pouco mais no banco e não desviando o olhar do parque.

\- Eu sei que não. Estou tentando te mostrar como existem outras coisas fora daqui. - Liam respondeu sem se deixar ofender. - Talvez seja uma ótima oportunidade para você procurar o que quer fazer da vida, quem sabe não tenha algo te esperando Louis...

\- Liam.

\- Um dos motivos para você não ir para faculdade é porque não sabe o que iria fazer lá. Venha comigo, viaje e procure algo que te deixe feliz, que você goste. - Liam pediu novamente e Louis praticamente grunhiu ao fechar os olhos, começando deixar a ideia penetrar em sua mente espessa e teimosa.

\- Até quando você ficará? Quantos dias?

\- Três, depois eu tenho um voo direto para Los Angeles. - Liam disse parecendo segurar o sorriso, já sabendo que Louis estava disposto à ao menos _pensar_.

\- Me dê dois para pensar. - Louis murmurou com um longo suspiro, ainda sem encontrar o olhar do amigo.

\- Tem algo muito especial te esperando lá fora, Lou. Confie em mim.

Tomlinson nesta hora olhou para o céu esperando algum tipo de resposta, esperando por encontrar um caminho desenhado por estrelas.

Ele gostava de pensar que sua casa estava ali perto, que sua mãe estava dentro esperando com chá e abraços quentes, sua cama pequena porém com seu cheiro estava em seu quarto... Louis gostava de estar perto de algo que iria lhe acolher sempre.

Mas talvez estivesse mais do que na hora de ele fazer decisões importantes e sair de baixo dos braços de Jay. Mais do que na hora de Louis fazer seu próprio caminho.

xx

Três dias depois e Louis estava com um cigarro firmemente sendo apertado entre seus lábios, praticamente chorando enquanto ouvia passos e conversas indo e vindo na parte da frente de sua casa.

Apesar da vontade de chorar, Louis _riu_.

Gargalhou enquanto pensava em sua mala sendo carregada para a Range Rover de Liam, do abraço apertado que seu amigo dava em Jay enquanto ouvia todos os conselhos e pedidos que ele "cuidasse de seu bebê".

Louis riu ao pensar na conversa que eles haviam tido na parte da noite. Riu lembrando de como desligara a televisão e pediu atenção de todos, avisando que iria passar alguns meses com Liam e sua banda na turnê pelos Estados Unidos.

Tomlinson sorriu lembrando de como Jay pareceu feliz, de como ela olhara para Liam parecendo pedir por promessas, da forma como ele mesmo sentiu estar fazendo algo certo depois de anos sem ter esta sensação esquentando seu peito. Tudo depois disso pareceu ser tão fácil, procurar documentos, fazer as malas, ligar para os Lucas avisando que ele estava finalmente se demitindo... Isto também o fez rir, Stan passou dez minutos gritando que ele é um sortudo do caralho.

Louis riu contra seu cigarro ao perceber que ele estava se sentindo feliz, algo que deveria ser uma sensação diária, mas para ele era algum tipo de luxo.

\- Hey Tommo! - Liam apareceu na lateral da casa, um cachecol enorme enrolado no pescoço ainda não era o suficiente para impedir seu corpo de tremer, Louis notou. - Está pronto?

\- Yep. - O homem respondeu jogando o cigarro fora e andando devagar para a calçada onde todas as irmãs e a mãe estavam.

Ele não queria fazer da despedida algo triste e funerário então sorriu ao abraçar as gêmeas, sorriu ao abraças as outras irmãs e deu um grande beijo em Jay. Louis conseguia ver em seu olhar que ela estava orgulhosa, torcendo para que algo desse certo, _qualquer coisa_.

Quando ele entrou no carro poderia dizer com convicção que Liam era o mais sorridente e alegre de todos. Ele mesmo não conseguiu conter a risada alta e livre que escapara entre seus lábios, quase deixando os lábios partirem seu rosto ao meio quando passaram na frente de seu antigo trabalho.

xx

Assim que eles chegaram em Londres algumas horas e muitas histórias depois, Liam dirigiu direto para o aeroporto, pedindo que um homem chamado Preston fosse buscar o resto das malas dele em casa.

Aparentemente Payne já havia comprado suas passagens de avião da mesma forma como encaixara Louis em todos os hotéis para todas as próximas datas da turnê com apenas algumas ligações. Louis já estava fascinado somente por isso, calado somente ouvindo Liam contar sobre grandes viagens, aventura com seus amigos e shows em lugares que já assediaram jogos de copas do mundo.

Quando eles chegaram ao aeroporto Liam entrou em lugares que tinham avisos de proibido a passagem, já parecendo saber exatamente o trajeto enquanto se identificavam para alguns caras que guardavam os portões e entradas. Quando ele finalmente parou o carro Louis só tinha seus grandes olhos azuis fixados nos aviões gigantes incrivelmente perto deles, perto até demais para não ser um dos privilégios de ser famoso.

A pista estava levemente molhada, fazendo barulho contra os sapatos de Louis quando ele saiu do carro observando homens fortes se aproximarem com sorrisos.

\- Payno! Bem na hora, já estamos despachando as bagagens dos garotos, me deixe logo pegar as suas. - Um dos homens disse, dando um abraço em Liam que sorria e lhe entregava as chaves.

\- Lou, este é o Alberto! - Liam disse alto para conseguir ser ouvido entre tanto barulho e o vento relativamente forte. - Alberto, este é meu melhor amigo e futuro marido Louis!

\- Hey cara, bem vindo ao grupo! Alberto. - O homem disse estendendo a mão educado e Louis a balançou com um aperto firme, ainda tentando desviar o olhar dos aviões em volta. Parecia tudo tão gigante, tão inacreditável.

\- Hey, eu sou o futuro marido. - Louis brincou ganhando uma risada de Alberto.

\- Liam James! - Uma voz soou longe segundo depois e um garoto de cabelos e olhos claro se aproximou correndo, uma mochila nas costas parecendo pesada. - Por onde você se enfiou estes últimos três dias?!

\- Eu fui buscar o meu amigo, idiota. Eu te falei. - Liam revirou os olhos, pegando uma das mochilas que Alberto esticou para ele enquanto os olhos azuis do garoto fixavam-se em Louis que sabia exatamente quem ele é. Niall Horan. Milagrosamente dez milhões de vezes mais bonito do que por videos e fotos.

\- Você é o tão famoso Louis? - Niall perguntou parecendo incerto, seu sorriso havia diminuído.

\- Na verdade eu sou o futuro marido... - Louis respondeu gesticulando para Liam que revirou os olhos e o deu um tapa na cabeça.

Niall em resposta deu uma risada alta, jogando a cabeça para trás e balançando a cabeça.

\- Você definitivamente é o famoso Louis. - Ele disse balançando os braços para que Louis o seguisse pela pista onde aparentemente o resto do grupo estava. - Meu nome é Niall. Niall Horan. Eu sou irlandês.

Louis riu e assentiu com a cabeça levemente, ainda observando atento tudo em sua volta, mergulhado em toda e qualquer sensação que ele nem sabe explicar estar sentindo.

\- Meu nome é Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Eu sou normal. - Louis brincou fazendo o irlandês gargalhar de novo. - É verdade que vocês podem beber dez litros de cerveja sem entrar em coma alcoólico e morrer?

\- Absolutamente. - Niall respondeu antes deles serem interrompidos por um homem alto e com o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado.

\- Hey! Você é Louis Tomlinson? - O homem perguntou já esticando a mão para Louis que a balançou agora totalmente distraído, eles estavam bem ao lado de um avião enorme, o barulho que fazia era proporcional a intensidade que o coração de Tomlinson batia. - Sou Andy!

Louis reconhecia ele de milhares de fotos ao lado de Liam, também incrivelmente bonito e aparentemente simpático. Com ele estava o resto da equipe, banda e seguranças que aos poucos se apresentaram para Louis.

Passara algum tempo até eles serem permitidos entrar no avião, todos conversavam baixinho e tentavam lembrar se esqueceram de algo ou alguém, mas Louis permanecia quieto e somente observando. Tudo era tão bonito e sofisticado, ele não estava com medo da viagem nem muito menos se importava se aos poucos acabou um pouco longe de Liam que todos os minutos olhava para checar se ele estava bem. Louis não conseguia se importar com o fato de eles estarem na primeira classe, quieto observando e deslumbrado com tudo, não querendo chamar atenção e mostrar as pessoas como ele estava emocionado.

Uma nova fase de sua vida, ele tem certeza.

Quando todos sentaram nas praticamente poltronas da primeira classe, Louis acabou um pouco longe de Liam que pediu desculpas e só relaxou quando o amigo sorriu alegre e ansioso em sua direção. Ninguém estava ao seu lado por algum tempo até sentar uma garota com o cabelo de pontas da cor roxa meio desbotada, o nariz pequeno e bonito assim como seus lábios. Ela sorriu para ele antes de se distrair com seu celular.

Louis não conseguiu se sentir nervoso quando eles decolaram. Não conseguiu sentir nada além adoração por Londres ficando cada vez menor da pequena janela do avião, encarando deslumbrado como ele havia feito desde que chegara na cidade.

\- Você pode tirar uma foto para mim? - A voz feminina da garota de cabelo colorido soou e Louis virou para vê-la esticando o celular para ele, sorrindo docemente.

\- Claro. - Ele respondeu devolvendo o sorriso e tirando algumas fotos da melhor forma que ele conseguiu do tapete de nuvens ao seu lado, de certeza uma das cenas mais bonitas que ele já vira na vida.

\- Obrigada. Sou Gemma. - Ela disse ainda sorrindo enquanto olhava as fotos, parecendo satisfeita.

\- Louis. - Ele respondeu simples como Gemma que mexeu em mais algumas coisas antes de guardar o celular.

\- Você é o melhor amigo de Liam, certo? Ele fala muito de você. - Gemma disse tirando os cintos assim que o aviso para permanecer com eles havia sido desligado.

\- Estou começando a acreditar, todos falam o mesmo. - Louis disse sorrindo levemente, ainda hipnotizado pelas nuvens.

\- Mas é verdade. Bom, a equipe toda é bem unida e costumamos sair todos juntos, Liam fala o tempo todo como gostaria que você estivesse junto. - A mulher disse e Louis assentiu, ainda sorrindo quase aliviado ao perceber que Liam esse tempo todo sentia tanto sua falta quanto ele sentia de seu melhor amigo.

\- Você faz parte da equipe?

\- Ah... não? Eu sou irmã do Harry Styles, acho que meu emprego na equipe é esse. - Ela disse em um tom tão leve quanto as nuvens e finalmente Louis ligou sua semelhança ao membro mais novo da banda, o do cabelo enrolado e olhos verdes. - É agora que você diz "Nossa você parece muito o Harry".

\- Na verdade ele quem parece com você já que é mais novo, certo? - Louis murmurou fechando a janela ao ver que todos haviam feito a mesma coisa para tentar dormir ou não ser cegado pela claridade.

\- Gostei bastante do jeito que você pensa. - Gemma Styles respondeu, rindo da expressão contente de Louis. - Bem vindo à equipe.

\- Adoro meu emprego de melhor amigo do Liam Payne...

\- Tanto quanto eu adoro o meu de irmã do Harry Styles. - Ela disse abrindo uma pequena bolsa de onde tirou uma barra de chocolate, oferecendo para Louis.

Bom, Tomlinson acha que aquilo era o começo de uma grande amizade depois do gesto.

**xx**

Falar que esta viagem estava sendo longa era tentar amenizar a situação, Louis se sentia morto e com dores até nas pontas dos dedos. Mas Gemma estava sendo o melhor bônus do mundo.

Liam já havia vindo e se enfiado no meio deles, deixando Louis e a mulher dormirem em seus ombros por algum tempo, depois eles conversaram e dividiram mais chocolates.

Louis também fora passear pelas cabines, sentando com várias pessoas diferentes junto com Liam que ficava parado na espécie de porta afirmando estar esticando os ossos que haviam encolhido.

Aos poucos ele fora conhecendo mais sobre Niall, Josh, Sandy, Dan, Preston e até sobre um homem chamado Joshua que nem era da equipe, mas também acabara criando conversa depois de algumas horas no mesmo cubículo.

Quando Louis e Gemma voltaram para seus lugares fora a vez de Niall vir se jogar ali, deitando com a cabeça no colo de Louis e pedindo que os dois calassem a boca em um tom brincalhão e divertido antes de realmente adormecer.

\- Então, os outros garotos da banda estavam em outra cidade? - Louis perguntou sobre Harry Styles e Zayn Malik, até agora ele não ouvira falar nada sobre nenhum dos dois.

\- Harry já está em L.A. e Zayn estava com sua família na Disney então ele já deve ter chegado por lá. - Gemma explicou. - Meu irmão gosta de Los Angeles, não costuma ficar na Inglaterra como antigamente e Zayn adora tanto a Disney de Orlando quanto da França então ele vive fazendo essas viagens.

\- Você acompanha as turnês faz muito tempo? - Louis perguntou perguntando mentalmente se estava invadindo ou passando de limites.

\- Não muito... Eu terminei a faculdade faz um tempo e minha mãe decidiu que Harry precisava de alguém para cuidar dele melhor, para tomar algumas decisões por ele... Esses tempos tem sido complicados, a fama é algo difícil e Harry não sabe lidar tão bem. - Gemma disse em um tom apressado, parecendo desconfortável com o assunto então Louis tratou logo mudá-lo.

\- Você fez faculdade? - Ele perguntou genuinamente interessado, os olhos azuis queimando para saber sobre a experiência de Gemma durante seu curso.

Mais algumas horas e ele havia definitivamente ganhado uma nova amiga, rindo de todas as histórias que Gemma contava sobre seu curso de sociologia na Universidade de Manchester, sobre seus amigos e sua adorável mãe Anne.

Ele também falou um pouco sobre as poucas histórias que tinha para partilhar e Gemma parecia verdadeiramente interessada nelas, rindo das vergonhas de Stan, de algumas que aparentemente Liam nunca havia contado para ninguém e outras que ele mal lembrava.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram em Los Angeles, Louis poderia afirmar com toda convicção do mundo que um pedaço de sua bunda e costas estavam presas ao assento.

Liam o abraçou com força quando eles saíram do avião depois de esperar todos os passageiros descerem, murmurando que estava extremamente feliz por Louis estar ali com ele, beijando os olhos cansados do melhor amigo e avisando com um tom de desculpas que eles teriam que passar em um local antes de poderem ir para o hotel.

Louis não se importava apesar do cansaço, ele deixou Liam saber disso antes de liberá-lo para suas tarefas de pop star, seguindo atrás com Gemma que o abraçava parecendo tão cansada quanto todos os outros, o corpo tenso e olhos quase opacos ao encarar a cidade.

Louis não sabe onde tiveram que parar, ele ficara na van com Gemma que tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada em seu ombro enquanto Niall e Liam saíam e faziam o que tinham de fazer.

Quando o resto da equipe e eles chegaram ao hotel já estava de noite e todos pareciam espécies de múmias, cansados e abatidos com todas aquelas horas dentro de um avião. Louis ouviu Liam agradecer à Deus pelas fãs não saberem que a banda One Direction estava hospedada nesse hotel ele entendeu bem, tremendo somente com imaginar a possibilidade de dezenas de garotas na frente do hotel pedindo atenção de garotos acabados.

Enquanto eles subiam o elevador Louis observava a cidade por seu vidro, quanto mais os andares subiam mais ele segurava sua boca, seus olhos praticamente saindo da cabeça com a beleza que era olhar aquilo tudo de cima.

Liam avisou que eles dividiriam quarto por hoje já que ele avisou muito em cima da hora que iria trazer um convidado. Novamente Louis o assegurou que isso não era nem remotamente um problema, feliz somente com o pensamento de fazer Liam de travesseiro como antigamente, já bolando maneiras de como o acordaria de forma "carinhosa" no dia seguinte.

Os cantores ficaram com os quatro quartos na cobertura, Liam informou explicando como Louis conseguia ver a cidade toda quando o elevador parou. As bagagens já estavam na porta do quarto e quanto Liam passou o cartão e abriu a porta Tomlinson jura que havia morrido e voltado à vida.

A cama que havia no meio do quarto seria exatamente quatro camas da que ele tem em casa, provavelmente Louis nem sentiria Liam se mexer do outro lado de tão grande. Haviam algumas janelas com cortinas fechadas, uma porta para o banheiro que ele nem queria ver agora para impedir o ataque, televisão gigante e tudo maior do que ele jamais teria em casa.

\- Wow. - Louis sussurrou colocando sua bagagem no canto e ajudando Liam que parecia distraído mexendo no telefone. - Isso é maior que a escola em Doncaster.

\- Lou. - Liam chamou sem sorrir e aparentemente nem havia ouvido ele falar, olhando em volta rapidamente antes de passar os dedos nos olhos. - Não conseguimos achar meu amigo Harry em lugar nenhum do hotel e eu vou ajudar procurá-lo, você fica aqui ok?

\- Ok...

\- Fica à vontade, anjo. Toma banho ou se joga na cama até de sapato, pede serviço de quarto, o que você quiser yeah? - Liam disse apontando o celular para ele, esperando-o assentir. - Eu volto assim que acharmos ele.

\- Boa sorte! - Louis disse antes do amigo sair e fechar a porta, olhando em volta tentando decidir o que ele iria fazer primeiro.

Tomlinson decidiu tomar banho, trocar a roupa de horas e horas de viagem, decidindo por mergulhar na água gelada para impedir de dormir ainda no chuveiro antes de escolher roupas macias e confortáveis, a mente mergulhada em uma sensação que transformava tudo em gostoso, até o vento que entrava pela janela que ele abrira.

A cidade lá em baixo brilhava como milhões de estrelas, mas Louis estava insatisfeito mesmo depois de praticamente colocar a cabeça para fora.

Rapidamente ele achou um par de meias longas e saiu do quarto, sabendo que agora teria que esperar Liam voltar para abrir ela novamente, dando de ombros enquanto olhava para a pequena porta no final do corredor que tinha grandes letras escritas ACESSO RESTRITO. Não custa nada tentar.

Ela abriu sem Louis ter que implorar, dando direto para uma escada metálica que fazia barulho até outra porta que também estava destrancada finalmente dando acesso a parte externa.

Tomlinson não acreditava em seus olhos. Ele parara de acreditar praticamente um dia atrás.

O vento era muito forte balançando o cabelo de Louis, o ar livre o deixava incrivelmente minúsculo sob um céu escuro e sem estrelas, sobre uma cidade inteira de luzes, de anjos.

Ele andou devagar pelo local, momentaneamente com medo de chegar mais perto das bordas do prédio porém ainda deslumbrado com tudo. Louis só parou ao ver um corpo encostado nas laterais altas, encarando a cidade da mesma forma que ele.

A escada estava do outro lado do local e Louis não queria dar a volta para ir ao mesmo lugar e sair dali, curioso ao conseguir identificar o sujeito alto de cabelos enrolados como o sumido Harry Styles, sereno pensando na vida, parecendo nada interessado em ser perturbado.

Alguém já deve ter vindo até aqui procurar por ele, mas as escadas não deixavam esta parte aparente à não ser que você faça o mesmo trajeto que Louis fez. Para todos os efeitos Harry Styles também pode ter somente estalado os dedos e feito a pessoa que talvez o tenha achado dar o fora do local fingindo que nunca o viu.

Mas ele não estava procurando por Harry Styles, somente era mais um mero humano deslumbrado por todas aquelas luzes, assistindo elas brilharem até ao fechar os olhos.

\- Sabe que olhando daqui de cima para todos esses pontinhos lá embaixo, milhares deles, eu somente penso em como nós somos insignificantes, você não acha? - Louis disse alto, não olhando para Harry Styles enquanto se aproximava cauteloso das bordas, a rua debaixo ficando mais detalhada enquanto as outras continuavam borrões de luz.

\- Você não acha que todos os humanos são únicos? - Depois de algum tempo a voz grave e lenta de Harry Styles soou e Louis estremeceu, ainda sem olhá-lo e tentando comparar com a voz das músicas e das entrevistas que ele já assistira inúmeras vezes.

\- Acho, ninguém é totalmente igual e cada um tem algo que nos faz único. - Louis murmurou em resposta, deixando a cidade dos anjos o deixar cego. - Mas isto não nos faz menos insignificantes.

**xx**


	2. Chapter 02

"We're wrapped in light and life and love"

Depois de alguns minutos, ainda sem resposta alguma, Louis permitiu seus olhos desviarem do mar de cores à sua frente e fixarem-se em Harry Styles. 

O homem continuava encarando a cidade, seu rosto ainda perfeitamente tranquilo então talvez - só talvez - ele não esteja se importando com a presença de Louis. Styles tinha um maxilar anguloso, bochechas que lhe caíam perfeitamente, lábios pressionados em uma fina linha e os olhos...

Deus, os olhos. 

Harry percebeu a atenção fixada nele e sua cabeça fez um leve movimento para o lado até estar encarando Louis. Os olhos. Eram de um verde tão bonito que por alguns instantes Tomlinson deixou cegá-lo da mesma forma que as luzes da cidade fizeram. 

\- Você tem olhos lindos. - Fora a segunda frase de Harry, seus orbes verdes estavam fixados na mesma intensidade que Louis, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

Ele é, assim como Niall Horan, muitas vezes mais bonito do que nas entrevistas e capas de CD. 

Quando Louis percebeu que deveria falar alguma coisa ele desviou o olhar de volta para a cidade e sorriu de lábios fechados.

\- Os seus me lembram a aurora boreal. - Tomlinson murmurou, parando de sorrir e colocando quase nada de seu peso contra a estrutura que até alguns minutos atrás ele estava com medo. - Tem algumas partes verdes no meio daquele colorido todo e elas parecem seus olhos. Algumas auroras só tem a cor verde.

\- Devo me sentir privilegiado então, certo? - Harry perguntou voltando sua atenção para a cidade.

\- Yep.

\- Sou Harry. - Ele disse baixo, Louis estava sinceramente lutando para não olhar de novo. Ele passara de fascinado nas luzes da cidade para a luz dos olhos de Harry Styles rápido demais.

\- Eu sei. - Ele murmurou e Harry sorriu, olhando-o novamente enquanto Louis também deixava um pequeno sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto até os dois estarem sorrindo. 

\- Prazer em finalmente conhecer você, Louis Tomlinson. - Harry respondeu e os dois deram pequenas risadas, voltando a encarar a cidade. Era quase hipnotizante. 

\- Liam está procurando você. Aparentemente todos estão.

\- Eu sei... - Harry respondeu simplesmente e Louis o olhou sério, tentando ler até as pequenas rugas que se formaram entre as sobrancelhas do maior. 

\- O sentimento de sufocação só passa quando você encara o que está te sufocando, Harry Styles. - Ele murmurou colocando a mão nos bolsos do jeans quando uma rajada de vento gelado bateu em seu rosto. 

\- Como se encara a fama, Louis Tomlinson? Você tem algum conselho para isso também? - Harry perguntou se afastando da sacada, colocando as mãos dentro do casaco grande e pesado que ele usava. 

\- Não. Mas eu sei duas coisas: que a cidade é linda e que ficar procurando respostas nas luzes dela não vai te ajudar em nada. 

Harry continuava se afastando, mas seus olhos não desviavam de Louis, uma intensidade tão grande entre os dois que realmente parecia a aurora boreal. Grande, intensa, linda.

\- Arrisco dizer que você já passou por barreiras que te sufocavam.

\- Estou tentando...

\- Fazendo o que, exatamente?

\- Bom, eu saí de casa e resolvi acompanhar a turnê de uma boyband desconhecida. - Louis disse e Harry riu baixo, nada que pudesse fixar na mente do menor que lutava para ganhar mais do que aquilo, qualquer coisa. - Isso é um começo, talvez o certo...

\- Espero que você consiga achar suas respostas. - Harry disse sorrindo e acenando levemente antes de começar a sair, mais rápido dessa vez.

\- O mesmo para você, Harold. - Louis sussurrou para o vento desta vez, ainda assistindo Styles se afastar com seus ombros largos e pernas longas. - E talvez não, definitivamente isto fora um começo certo.

xx

No dia seguinte Liam quem acordou o amigo morto ao seu lado na cama então Louis já sabia que o dia inteiro não sairia da forma como ele planejara, grunhindo enquanto ia tomar banho para eles poderem sair e tomar café.

Louis sentia o fuso horário começar a massacra-lo, deixando seus movimentos mais lentos e dor de cabeça por querer dormir talvez um ou dois dias mais. Liam praticamente teve que carrega-lo até o elevador e onde a banda toda estava tomando café, sentados em mesas diferentes sorrindo como se não tivessem estado em uma viagem de 11 horas no dia passado.

Payne fez questão de ficar ao lado do amigo o tempo todo e Louis estava em uma bolha de felicidade imensa enquanto assistia todos fazendo piadas e tirando fotos. Aparentemente ainda tinham dois dias até a turnê continuar e as "férias" acabarem oficialmente então Liam e Niall estavam planejando ir para a praia, conversando sobre as possibilidades com os seguranças.

Louis sentia um olhar pesado nele durante o tempo todo que esteve sentado ao lado de Liam. Algumas vezes ele chegou a levantar o olhar e checar, mas sempre tinha alguém o olhando e sorrindo, como Liam mesmo ou Niall. Apesar disso o garoto tinha quase certeza que não se tratava deles, era aquela sensação de que você está sendo perseguido ou tem alguém te encarando, ele não sabe explicar. 

Finalmente Mark e Preston aceitaram deixar os meninos irem a praia depois de uma longa conversa. Eles teriam que ir juntos e ficar de guarda, caso contrário nada feito e todos continuariam o dia inteiro no hotel. 

Liam aceitou as condições e Niall parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, convidando Josh e Dan para ir também, sorrindo satisfeito enquanto Louis continuava a sentir alguém lhe observar. 

Foi quando ele levantou o olhar para uma mesa mais afastada, bem perto dos elevadores e da grande janela que dava uma vista bonita para a cidade. Louis sabia quem era, o dono dos olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros vinha sendo considerado um dos homens mais charmosos e misteriosos da Inglaterra desde que a banda fora ganhando fama. Zayn Malik. O único que Louis ainda não havia sido apresentado. 

Ele não estava sozinho na mesa, Harry Styles estava ao seu lado escrevendo vagarosamente em uma espécie de livro com um café e água ao lado. Louis sabe que deveria ter continuado a encarar o moreno já que o olhar continuava intenso em sua direção, mas lá estava um Harry totalmente diferente da noite passada, os cabelos úmidos, roupas mais leves e a pele parecia mais saudável diante de uma luz melhor e menos artificial. 

Quando os olhos azuis voltaram aos castanhos e curiosos de Zayn, Louis pode perceber que apesar de intensos não demonstravam hostilidade ou nada parecido. Malik parecia querer falar algo através daquele contato e Tomlinson quase levantava e ia até lá para perguntar sobre o que era, mas Liam o interrompeu alegre e avisou que eles precisavam se trocar para ir à praia.

Assim que o pequeno grupo chegou ao elevador eles pararam para conversar com Zayn e Harry. O clima parecia normal e leve, mesmo a dupla tendo escolhido por tomar café sozinho e longe dos outros. 

\- Ah! - Liam exclamou puxando Louis que estava um pouco mais atrás, sendo bloqueado por seu corpo grande e alto já que o dele é relativamente menor. - Este e o Louis! Lou, estes são Zayn e Harry. 

\- Hey... - Louis sorriu para o moreno e fingiu não estar afetado pelo fato de Harry não ter sequer virado o olhar para ele. 

\- É verdade que você sabe desenhar? - Zayn indagou com o rosto relaxado, um quase sorriso brincando em seus delicados lábios. 

\- Depende... Se você estiver falando sobre desenhar pênis em todas e quaisquer superfícies então yep, eu sei desenhar. - Louis respondeu rápido, não sabendo o que mais falar e definitivamente querendo entrar no elevador e sumir. 

\- Sério?

\- Cada um tem o dom que merece, eu acho. - Liam brincou e Louis lhe deu uma cotovelada de "cala a boca" levemente. 

\- O que eu fiz para merecer o dom de só saber desenhar stickmans? - Harry desta vez falou em um tom leve e brincalhão, a voz grossa parecendo que ele acabara de acordar ou não havia falado o dia todo até agora. Louis se sentia morrendo aos poucos, sinceramente. 

\- Algum preconceito com stickmans, Styles? - Louis indagou antes mesmo de conseguir calar a boca grande, virando o braço para mostrar a tatuagem de um bonequinho em um skate que ele havia feito bêbado com Stan. 

Harry soltou algo que estava perto de uma pequena risada ou alguma coisa desconhecida, fazendo Louis morrer só um pouco mais. 

\- Nenhum. - Ele respondeu voltando sua atenção para o que estava escrevendo anteriormente, forçando Louis a parar de encara-lo e voltar à Zayn. 

\- Desenhar pênis é um dom incrível, cara. - Zayn disse sorrindo e Louis riu, balançando as mãos em um gesto exasperado. 

\- Talvez eu queira levar isso para a vida e me tornar profissional. 

\- Eu compraria um quadro seu de certeza. - Zayn falou levantando e passando um braço firme pelo ombro de Louis, surpreendo o menor afinal... Porra ele é Zayn Malik, porra. Seu cheiro era de perfume forte, menta e cigarro. Louis estava de verdade morrendo. - Eu consigo ver pela forma como torce os dedos que você fuma então vamos fumar e conversar, Louis Tomlinson. 

E com isso ele puxou Louis para os elevadores ainda envolvendo seu ombro, apertando o botão e acenando para os garotos vagarosamente. Tem sido dias confusos, de verdade. 

\- Vamos para a praia então não demorem muito! - Liam lembrou e Zayn assentiu, assistindo as portas se fecharem. Tem sido dias confusos.

Assim que o elevador começou a se movimentar Zayn o soltou e enfiou os dedos em sua calça jeans, suspirando e encarando o chão antes de voltar sua atenção para Louis. 

\- Liam fala muito de você. - Ele disse vagarosamente. 

\- Você não sabia que eu fumo por observar meus dedos. - Louis murmurou firmemente, seus dedos também dentro dos bolsos agora.

\- Nope.

\- E você não quer só fumar comigo. - Ele voltou a falar e antes que Zayn pudesse responder eles chegaram no último andar onde os quartos dos quatro vocalistas estavam, saindo calado e andando com Louis logo atrás até a sacada no final do corredor.

Zayn lhe ofereceu um cigarro e o isqueiro, esperando Louis dar uma longa tragada antes de voltar a falar.

\- Alguns anos atrás quando me colocaram em uma banda com outros três garotos eu sinceramente achei que seria melhor voltar para casa do que alimentar falsas esperanças de que aquilo daria certo. - Zayn murmurou, tragando um pouco mais e voltando a falar algum tempo depois. - Então nem preciso falar como eu estava quando começamos a de fato dar certo e atingir a fama.

\- Liam se sentiu da mesma forma. - Louis murmurou e Zayn assentiu.

\- Era como se todos nós estivéssemos esperançosos, mas no fundo esperando por nada acontecer. - Malik continuou. - Mas aconteceu e logo estávamos sendo seguidos na rua, causando tumulto por onde íamos, fechando shoppings só por tentar entrar em alguma loja, tendo a privacidade invadida totalmente. Algumas pessoas adoram essa parte da fama, mas certamente os garotos e eu não fazemos parte desse grupo.

Louis se encostou na sacada e continuou a fumar, Zayn estava mais afastado provavelmente não querendo ser visto.

\- Niall segurou a barra fácil. Ele não liga se falam mal, não lê nenhum tipo de site de fofoca que esteja falando de algo dele à não ser aqueles sobre seus jogos de golfe ou coisa parecida, não fala sobre relacionamentos e criou sozinho uma espécie de barreira que não permite ninguém criar drama que o envolva já que ele mesmo não dá a mínima. - Zayn disse sorrindo levemente, o orgulho beirando em seu tom o tempo todo. - Eu não sei se eu encarei a fama da forma certa tentando não trazer os holofotes para cima de mim e de minha família, sempre que eu posso passo o tempo disponível com eles em algum lugar escondido, dando respostas vagas sobre meus relacionamentos e essas coisas... Acho que eu estou me saindo bem.

Louis continuou fumando, esperando Zayn chegar no ponto enquanto gravava todas as suas palavras e tentava pensar em como ser famoso deve ser algo estranho, intenso e por muitas vezes ruim.

\- Liam as vezes se dá mal por falar coisas erradas que muitas das vezes ele nem acredita ou concorda. As pessoas gostam de tirar a paciência dele para depois vender histórias erradas, fazer ele parecer um completo idiota quando na verdade Liam é uma pessoa incrível. - Zayn murmurou tragando novamente. - Acho que aos poucos ele está aprendendo assim como nós a como reagir, ficar calado enquanto as pessoas fazem piadas que ele sabe que não é verdade. Isso o magoa aos extremos, eu sei que você sabe melhor do que ninguém, mas ele está melhorando. Pegar somente as coisas ruins e te transformar em um robô feito para o uso dos outros. Liam vive fazendo doações, ajudando com o bullying, visitando hospitais de crianças com câncer e só o que a mídia foca é no fato dele se sentir bem por estar mais forte e mais saudável. A fama é basicamente isso.

Louis entendia muito bem tudo isso. Por várias e várias vezes Liam o ligou prestes a chorar por algum matéria escrita sobre como ele é um idiota por beber mesmo com riscos de ter o rim retirado, sobre como ele passou a noite inteira no Funky Buddha gastando dinheiro com bebidas enquanto poderia doar para quem precisa. Sempre tinha algo, nunca parecem satisfeitos.

\- E nós temos o Harry. - Zayn voltou a falar quase terminando seu cigarro. - Aquele garoto foi feito para estar nos palcos, pulando e cantando com aquela energia toda. E as vezes eu acho que Harry também fora feito para ser famoso. Ele é atencioso com todos, charmoso, educado e tudo o que as pessoas gostam em um garoto. Então quando a mídia começou a assediar ele mais do que a nós não foi uma surpresa para ninguém, o problema é que Harry é novo, influenciável e não soube como lidar internamente. Para a mídia ele continua perfeito, mas para nós que somos amigos ele está mais vulnerável que nunca. 

\- Com vulnerável você quer dizer fugindo para encarar a cidade de uma sacada? Ele queria se jogar lá de cima ou algo assim?

\- Com vulnerável eu quero dizer se afogando em álcool para esquecer que metade do mundo sempre quer algo dele. - Zayn disse frio, ressentimento e raiva embargando sua voz de todas as formas. 

Louis se agarrou na sacada virando o rosto lentamente para Zayn antes de apagar o cigarro e joga-lo fora. Era muita coisa vinda de poucos dias e pouco conhecimento sobre garotos que ele nunca havia visto até ontem.

\- Harry é alcoólatra. - Não era uma pergunta, não era uma afirmação, não era nada. Louis nem sabia como havia vindo parar aqui. 

\- Não que ele vá te admitir isso já que não admite nem para si mesmo, mas sim, ele é. - Zayn confirmou e sinceramente que porra. Que porra. 

\- E qual motivo de você estar me falando isso? - Louis murmurou tentando cantar alguma musica mentalmente, era tudo questão de fingir que não está abalado e que não tem nada à ver com isso. Era tudo questão de respirar.

\- Basicamente nós temos essa conversa com todos da equipe e todos que entram recentemente. - Zayn explicou. - Mas não é só por isso. Ontem quando eu cheguei todos tinham acabado de achar ele então estava aquela confusão e alivio por ele estar bem e sóbrio. Eu o levei para dormir comigo porque a hora que ele quisesse poderia ir lá embaixo e achar álcool, então nós conversamos sobre você.

\- Sobre mim? - Louis já disse que ele está morrendo aos poucos?

\- Ele disse que iria descer para o bar, mas encontrou um garoto que comparou os olhos dele com a aurora boreal. - Zayn disse, desta vez sorrindo. - E aqui estamos Louis Tomlinson.

\- Ainda não vejo o motivo de tudo isso, Zayn. O que eu tenho-

\- Você deveria comparar ele com fenômenos ópticos mais vezes. - Zayn interrompeu. - Eu só quis ter essa conversa com você antes que alguém o fizesse. Nós todos entramos em consenso de nunca beber na frente dele ou levá-lo para algum lugar que tenha álcool então se alguém vier falar com você diga que já ouviu as instruções de mim. 

\- Tudo bem... 

\- E obrigado, Tomlinson. - Zayn murmurou já se virando. - Você realmente deveria comparar ele com fenômenos ópticos mais vezes. 

xx

Louis estava quinze minutos sentado na areia observando os garotos se divertirem na água, somente pensando, se afogando em pensamentos.

Ele havia aceitado vir para uma turnê com seu amigo, havia conhecido mais pessoas em um dia do que em sua vida toda, viu Los Angeles brilhar de um avião e do topo de um prédio enorme, conheceu um garoto lindo - vários na verdade - e agora está sentado nas areias quentes das praias de Malibu.

Alguém precisa lhe dar um tempo para se recuperar.

\- Hey? - Uma voz rouca soou ali perto e Louis arrastou o olhar de Liam sentado em sua prancha rindo de Niall ao lado tentando ficar ao menos em pé na dele, fixando-se em Harry Styles de bermuda e sem blusa o encarando.

É, parece que ninguém vai lhe dar porra de tempo nenhum para se recuperar. 

\- Hey... - Mantenha a calma, Tomlinson. Não encara muito o corpo dele, finge estar apreciando o dia lindo...

\- Posso sentar aqui? - Harry indagou balançando a mão para o lado de Louis e o menor quase arfou. 

Pode sentar até em mim, se quiser.

\- Claro. - Boa escolha de palavras, Tomlinson.

Harry sorriu minimamente e Louis não conseguia ver seus olhos detrás das lentes escuras de seu óculos escuros. Ele estava levemente grato por também estar usando, mas as lentes de seu Ray Ban não eram escuras o suficiente para esconder os olhos quase implorando para escanear Harry e todo seu físico.

Louis se concentrou em assistir os garotos jogarem vôlei ali perto, cuidadosamente fixando o olhar logo em seguida em Zayn que estava sentado na areia bem mais perto do mar com Caroline, Lou e Gemma. As outras duas mulheres ele havia conhecido na vinda para a praia e descobriu que elas cuidam do cabelo, maquiagem e vestiário dos meninos, ambas tão legais quanto Gemma. 

\- Você não vai entrar na água? - Harry perguntou depois de algum tempo com os dois em total silêncio. 

\- Daqui a pouco talvez? - Louis respondeu, a voz tremula e falha. - Eu vou contar um segredo para você então se isso sair daqui esteja preparado para a morte, Styles. 

\- Não prometo nada. - Harry brincou em um tom leve, sorrindo brevemente enquanto Louis tentava esconder sua satisfação.

\- Eu não sei nadar e essa é a minha primeira vez em uma praia. - Louis disse, achando ótimo a forma como ele vem conseguindo esconder o fato de estar simplesmente deslumbrado e cego por tudo, típico de pessoas que veem algo pela primeira vez.

\- Está gostando? É bem quente comparado à Yorkshire. - Harry disse sem necessariamente olhá-lo e por alguns segundos Louis estava agradecido. 

\- É muito lindo. - Igual a você.

\- Ontem você disse que meus olhos parecem a aurora boreal. Os seus parecem esse oceano e ao mesmo tempo o céu. - Harry murmurou ainda sem virar a cabeça em direção a Louis que estava positivamente morrendo.

\- Eu deveria me sentir privilegiado então, certo? - Louis respondeu e Styles riu, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. 

\- Los Angeles é uma cidade maravilhosa. - Ele disse agora encarando a praia.

\- Não vi nada menos do que maravilhoso até agora. 

\- Você quer andar? Minha bunda está queimando e você tem que ser um turista completo, nada de ficar sentado como alguém que já cansou de vir à praia muitas vezes. - Harry disse levantando e estendendo a mão para o menor, praticamente envelopando sua palma que ficava pequena comparada as mãos gigantes do mais novo.

\- Qual lado? 

\- Aquele, menos pessoas. - Harry disse apontando para o lado menos povoado, esperando Louis tirar a areia de sua bermuda antes de segui-lo.

Ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em não encarar o peitoral nu e os braços malhados de Harry Styles. Merecia até um prêmio.

\- Você vem muito à Los Angeles? - Louis perguntou lembrando do que Gemma havia falado no avião, que o irmão quase não volta para Inglaterra.

\- Eu moro aqui na verdade. Eu voltava em Londres para visitar minha mãe, mas agora com Gemma junto ela quem vem nos visitar, só vou até lá à trabalho.

\- Não gosta mais de Londres? - Louis já havia ido à Londres quando era menor com sua mãe e tem fotos de vários lugares bonitos. Stan mesmo já havia o convidado para passar alguns dias lá, mas Louis nunca aceitava.

\- Gosto. - Harry respondeu simplesmente, sem nenhuma explicação ou algo mais esclarecedor. - E você? 

\- O que tem eu?

\- Gosta de Londres? Da Inglaterra?

\- Não sei muito sobre Londres e passei a vida toda em Doncaster então não tem como dizer que não gosto.

Harry assentiu e eles continuaram a andar um ao lado do outro, algumas vezes esbarrando os ombros e sorrindo enquanto repetia o ato de forma deliberada. 

\- Liam me disse uma vez que quando vocês eram mais novos você trancou ele dentro do banheiro e o deixou lá por quase um dia inteiro. - Harry disse sorrindo, finalmente não o tirando do rosto depois de dois segundos. Louis se sentia nas nuvens. - Depois disso eu tinha quase certeza que você era um idiota.

\- Eu sou. - Louis disse rindo e lembrando do dia em que Liam se recusara a fazer duplas com ele na escola, rendendo uma briga e alguém trancado no banheiro por quase um dia até o outro alguém finalmente ter piedade e ir tirá-lo. - Era trabalho de matemática e ele preferiu fazer dupla com Rebecca do que comigo, eu precisava ensinar que irmãos não abandonam irmãos.

\- Gostei dos seus métodos de ensino. - Harry riu e revirou os olhos.

\- Nunca fez algo assim? Tipo, alguma merda com algum amigo? 

\- Não, eu sou na verdade o amigo que é trancado no banheiro igual ao Liam. - Harry respondeu, ajustando os óculos no rosto e olhando para Louis. 

\- O que?

\- Quer entrar na água? - Harry indagou, pela primeira vez desde que começara a andar Louis virou para olhar para trás, percebendo que eles estavam já bem longe dos outros. 

\- Não?

\- Não precisa ser fundo, só até os joelhos ou algo assim. Sua primeira vez na praia e você não vai entrar na água? - Harry disse fingindo estar magoado com a mão no peito e Louis revirou os olhos.

\- Nope, Harry Styles. Eu já ouvi dizer que tem aqueles bichinhos que queimam e eu tenho medo de-

Louis não terminou de reclamar e miar antes de Harry estar se inclinando e o colocando fácil em seu ombro, fazendo o peso do mais velho virar o equivalente à um pedaço de papel.

Ele tentou não gritar e fazer uma cena, batendo nas costas do maior e quase implorando que ele o colocasse na água mas Harry fingiu nem ouvir, rindo das tentativas de Louis.

Ele assistia o mar ficar cada vez mais perto de sua cabeça, se desesperando mais ainda por ter certeza que aquilo não era "só até o joelho". Harry ainda ria quando finalmente o posicionou dentro da água, a camiseta que Louis estava usando molhou até uma boa parte e ele se sentia realmente perto da morte, desta vez é sério.

Suas mãos agarraram com força nos braços de Harry, o puxando para perto enquanto ele continuava a rir, se divertindo do desespero alheio.

\- Seu bastardo!

\- Ouch Louis, você está bem e não tem nenhum bichinho te queimando. - Harry disse sorrindo e por um segundo, somente um segundo, Louis se permitiu derreter assistindo aquela dádiva. - Me agradeça depois.

\- Tudo bem... - Louis aos poucos se soltou e respirou fundo. Ele não irá morrer e nenhum bichinho que queima irá de fato queimá-lo. Assim ele espera.

\- Tudo ok?

\- Tudo... 

Harry se afastou um pouco e Louis deu um passo para frente, estremecendo ao sentir a areia invadir o meio de seus dedos, algumas pedrinhas dando de serem sentidas também. 

\- Tudo bem...

Harry sorriu e simplesmente afundou, deixando Louis sozinho com sua mente certa de que iria ser atacada por algum tubarão ou comido por alguma baleia. Quando ele apareceu novamente estava somente dedos longe de Louis, sorrindo quase diabólico ao segurar em sua cintura e puxá-lo para baixo. 

Foram apenas alguns segundos e Tomlinson lembrou de permanecer com a boca e olhos fechados, mas ainda sim quando Harry o puxou para cima ele estava ofegando e quase chorando, passando os dedos nos olhos e encarando Styles logo à sua frente. 

Harry não sorria, encarava seu rosto e sua expressão quase desesperada sem humor algum no rosto, avaliando e observando Louis de perto. Tão perto. 

\- Eu sei que alguém já deve ter falado algo para você. - Harry murmurou. Tão perto... Se Louis se mexesse eles poderiam estar se beijando com os lábios salgados estalando uns contra os outros... Tão perto... - Não sei quem, mas alguém com certeza já o fez. E aqui está você...

\- Você quer que eu fuja de você? Te ignore? - Louis indagou, o olhar saindo dos olhos de Harry para seus lábios de forma frenética. 

\- O que você quer? - Harry perguntou, tão perto que Louis sentia sua respiração bater contra seus lábios. - Fugir?

\- Longe disso Harry Styles. - Muito longe. - Eu quero sair com você, fugir é a última coisa de uma lista extensa.


	3. Chapter 03

"We've come a long way to belong here, to share this view of night, a glorious night, over the horizon is another bright sky..."

Louis poderia fazer várias coisas com sua vida, mas no momento ele queria permanecer parado encarando Harry Styles por toda eternidade. São os olhos, não tem outra explicação.

A claridade absurda vinda de todos os lados deixava suas pupilas extremamente dilatadas assim como a proximidade dos rostos. O verde ganhava um tom claro e era lindo - maravilhosamente lindo - observar como parecia ter um tipo de relevo, pequenos tons de amarelo e azul se perdendo no verde. 

Louis estava realmente precisando de um tempo.

\- Se você não me responder eu vou ter que fingir ter sido queimado pelos bichinhos para a vergonha ser menor. - Louis murmurou depois de algum tempo sem resposta alguma e um Harry Styles brincando de estátua. - Ou podemos fingir que nada aconteceu... Yeah... Parece ótimo, acho que me exaltei um pouco e eu não vou-

\- Cala a boca. - Harry quase grunhiu, se aproximando um pouco mais e facilmente cobrindo a boca de Louis, seu rosto inteiro, com a mão gigante. - Você fala bastante Tomlinson. É maravilhoso.

\- Ótimo sentir que o flerte é mútuo. - Louis balbuciou, metade das palavras saindo de forma estranha por terem dedos gigantes o impedindo de sequer respirar. 

\- Você quer mesmo sair com alguém que conheceu ontem? - Harry sorriu, seus dedos se movimentavam quase imperceptivelmente contra as bochechas e queixo do menor. Era lindo. - Sua mãe não te ensinou à não falar com estranhos?

Louis revirou os olhos e suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Harry continuava sorrindo quando finalmente largou seu rosto, o queixo visivelmente tremendo com o frio fazendo o menor perder o foco alguns segundos. 

Eles haviam acabado de destruir uma pequena barreira que não havia sequer sido construída agora que Tomlinson parou para pensar, Harry estava sorrindo como se ele fosse uma piada ou algo muito engraçado.

\- Er... - Vamos lá, Louis. Pense. - Não? Quer dizer, sim! Ela já me falou várias vezes que estranhos podem te sequestrar, eu sou um rebelde por não ouvir e blá blá blá. Vamos lá, Harold, estou me sentindo um idiota!

\- Eu disse que seus olhos parecem o oceano e o céu, se isso não for o suficiente para te garantir certas coisas então eu não-

\- Blá, blá, blá! 

\- Eu aceito sair com você! - Harry respondeu com o tom tão alto quanto o de Louis que riu, revirando os olhos novamente ao ver o maior começar a se afastar. 

\- Ótimo!

\- E para deixar claro eu não estava caçoando você, é que foi um pedido muito lindo e eu tenho para sempre na minha mente um Louis Tomlinson desesperado!

\- Você não me respondia!

\- Foram segundos perdidos encarando esses olhos, Louis!

\- Ótimo! - Ele estava tentando fingir raiva, mas Harry estava fazendo o mesmo e eles pareciam dois bobos lutando contra sorrisos.

\- Ótimo!

\- Da próxima vez que eu pedir para você sair comigo só vou esperar dois segundos e depois fugir!

\- Ótimo!

\- Ótimo para você também!

\- Você tem um rosto de desespero muito bonito, parabéns. - Harry disse desta vez sorrindo e Louis sentiu todo seu corpo tremer, os pés formigando e a sensação desconfortável de não saber o que estava em baixo não foram capazes de fazer ele segurar seu sorriso. 

\- E o seu rosto de quem nunca foi chamado para sair é melhor ainda. - Louis rebateu, seu olhar quente e pesado fixado no de Harry que ainda se afastava lentamente.

\- Boa sorte com os bichinhos que queimam. 

\- Hey!

\- Se vira, eu estou indo me arrumar para um encontro. - Harry brincou.

\- Espero que você consiga conviver com o fato de que eu morrerei por sua culpa!

\- Oops! - Harry gargalhou, já bem afastado de onde Louis fingia estar calmo, sentindo ondas pequenas em sua volta e mais areia invadindo seus dedos.

\- Oi! Não me deixa aqui! 

\- Até mais tarde, Tomlinson. Foi um prazer aceitar seu convite, mais ainda se você estiver de fato vivo e com todos os membros inteiros! - Harry acenou. - Cuidado com os tubarões e as baleias!

xx

Louis tentou parar de entender como ele havia saído de atendente em um café esquecido para um garoto com um encontro no meio de Los Angeles assim que encarara seu reflexo no espelho.

Ele estava se sentindo apresentável, relaxado depois que resolveu Liam parar de fazer perguntas e extremamente confortável mesmo em uma situação tão louca como essa. Tudo bem que ele não conhecia Harry em somente um dia, se você contasse com tudo o que Louis já assistiu e leu sobre os garotos, mas não deixava de ser um desconhecido. E sim, Louis estava feliz e ansioso para se encontrar com um desconhecido.

Liam estava jogado na cama observando o amigo se arrumar e mexendo no celular. Ele sabia melhor do que perguntar outra vez onde Louis estava indo, e com quem, então por alguns minutos somente observou o menor rodar o quarto e espalhar suas roupas pelo chão. 

\- Tudo bem Payno. - Louis suspirou ainda com os olhos fixos em seu reflexo, a camiseta de gola alta e manga o deixava com aparência de mais novo ainda, os jeans apertados poderiam incomodar a noite toda e ele não abriria a boca uma vez sequer para reclamar. - O que você acha?

\- Está bem legal Tommo. Principalmente se você me dissesse para onde vai. - Liam fingiu sorrir e Louis revirou os olhos.

\- Com ciúmes, futuro marido? - Louis indagou virando e olhando para Liam de frente, calculando o quanto sua camiseta iria amassar se ele se jogasse em cima do amigo.

\- Sim. Eu conheço Los Angeles e não tenho ninguém para sair, você chegou aqui ontem! - Payne dramatizou. - Isso é traição e filha da putagem.

\- Você está com inveja que eu e minha beleza conseguimos alguém em menos de 48 horas e você está mil anos correndo atrás. - Louis disse sério apesar de estar brincando e Liam olhou em volta, provavelmente atrás de algo que corte para jogar em Tomlinson. 

\- Bom, já que você não vai me dizer quem é esta pessoa misteriosa, eu vou jogar FIFA com o Niall e Zayn. - Liam rebateu, sorrindo vitorioso ao ver os olhos de Louis semicerrando, o amor ao futebol e ao jogo já brilhando nos orbes azuis. - Há! Perdedor do caralho, vai lá.

\- Você é um idiota. - Louis grunhiu, suspirando e pensando até no peso do controle e no barulho de pessoas gritando no fundo enquanto seus jogadores se movem. Nada se compara aos olhos de Harry Styles, apesar disso. - Eu quem te ensinei isso, não foi?

\- Golpes baixos são sempre o seu forte, Lou. Muito obrigado pelas aulas.

\- Esse é meu garoto. - Louis sorriu e piscou para Liam enquanto procurava seu celular no meio da bagunça. - E meu encontro é o Harry.

Liam pareceu não entender de primeira, arqueando as sobrancelhas provavelmente fazendo uma lista de todos os Harry's que ele conhece, os olhos fixados em Louis e seu olhar vitorioso.

\- Oi? 

\- Harry. - Louis repetiu, colocando o celular e a carteira no bolso. - Harry Styles, conhece?

\- Você não vai sair com o Harry mesmo, vai? Isso é alguma brincadeira? - Liam perguntou ainda em um modo robô, seu sorriso de alguém que queria fazer inveja com FIFA havia evaporado. 

\- Não? Nós conversamos na praia hoje mais cedo e ele se ofereceu para me mostrar a cidade, coisa que você não fez ainda e deveria se envergonhar. - Louis respondeu olhando no relógio e ainda decidindo se dar um tapa em Liam melhoraria sua situação. 

\- Harry se ofereceu para te mostrar a cidade? 

\- Você está surdo, Liam? 

\- Eu estou tentando descobrir se é mentira ou não! - Liam respondeu se levantando e segurando o rosto de Louis firme entre suas palmas. - Repita olhando em meus olhos, Tommo.

\- Meu encontro é o Harry. Harry Styles, garoto dos olhos verdes, V line e sotaque acentuados. - Louis sorriu e se moveu para tentar morder a palma de Liam. - Posso ir agora, daddy?

\- É para eu guardar segredo ou esse pode ser o principal assunto do clube da luluzinha hoje? Niall irá cair morto. - Payne perguntou ainda olhando fixamente para Louis e seus pequenos olhos. 

\- Segredo, Payno. 

\- Ok. Eu ainda estou meio sem acreditar que Harry chamou você para sair. Não que você não seja maravilhoso nem nada, é que ele não costuma fazer isso... 

\- Você está louco para perguntar se já tiveram "a conversa" comigo, não está? - Louis sorriu. 

\- Estou. - O amigo confessou em meio a um suspiro e Tomlinson levou alguns segundos para responder, encarando a sobrancelhas do mais alto. 

Rapidamente Louis lambeu o dedão e passou nas sobrancelhas de Liam, ganhando um grito de nojo e em empurrão que não serviram de nada enquanto ele se aproximava e tentava arrumar a outra, o maior ainda gritando e o mandando se afastar.

\- Zayn Malik já teve essa conversa comigo, não se preocupe. - Louis finalmente respondeu ainda se jogando em cima de Liam, ainda tentando passar o dedão em sua sobrancelha. - Fique quieto, demônio!

\- Nojento! Saí! - Liam o empurrou, suspirando e segurando no peito enquanto recuperava o fôlego. - Olha, não deixa ele te oferecer bebida alcoólica, e nem tomar. É só o que eu te peço, Lou.

\- Sim, senhor. - Louis respondeu com um suspiro, se aproximando de Liam devagar para tentar novamente. 

Eles faltaram sair na porrada até Louis resolver deixar o amigo em paz e ir procurar Harry, o achando no lobby do hotel com uma calça jeans extremamente apertada e o cabelo preso com uma liga rosa. O menor ficou parado alguns segundos somente absorvendo a imagem, escaneando o peitoral à mostra pela camiseta de botões, admirando os colares e cordões, anéis e principalmente a bota de Harry. Louis se encontrava saboreando o auge de sua vida, sinceramente.

Harry tinha um corpo feminino e parecia gostar de deixá-lo um pouco mais. Um equilíbrio adorável e admirável entre suas curvas e botas femininas, o peitoral e maxilar masculino, feições suaves e músculos fortes.

\- Você amarrou o cabelo com uma liga rosa. - Fora o que Louis conseguiu colocar para fora, não era julgando, nem desdenhando, nem tirando sarro ou coisa parecida. Era admirando, principalmente. Até agora Harry Styles só conseguiu tirar essa reação de Louis, uma admiração forte, descontrolada.

\- Isso é ruim?

\- Você é um ser humano incrível, Harry Styles. - Louis respondeu com os olhos fixos, extremamente fixos, nos verdes de Harry.

Harry sorriu e corou desviando o olhar para onde um dos seguranças da banda estava esperando pacientemente, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Alberto vai nos ajudar a sair daqui sem que ninguém nos siga ou algo parecido. - Harry disse simplesmente, andando na frente enquanto Louis sorria para Alberto e os acompanhava. 

Eles foram até o balcão da recepção onde uma mulher permitiu a passagem. Uma porta dera acesso à outra até chegarem na garagem onde Alberto parou em frente um carro grande, abrindo a porta e esperando os dois entrarem.

Louis não falou muito enquanto eles saíam do hotel, na verdade ele não falara nada. Queria perguntar onde eles estavam indo, se é normal as fãs dormirem na porta esperando por atenção, como Harry estava se sentindo, comentar sobre como a cidade é quente, como o cheiro de tudo lembra a praia e como Styles estava cheiroso. Mas ele permaneceu quieto, admirando a cidade de Los Angeles passando ao lado da janela. 

Eles pararam quase uma hora depois em frente uma casa grande, tudo permanecia em silêncio tirando Harry que atendera algumas ligações durante o caminho inteiro. Alberto pediu desculpas pela demora enquanto os portões da casa abriam, avisou que precisara rodar bastante para ter certeza que nenhum paparazzi ou fã estava seguindo o carro e sorriu para Harry quando ele desgrudara do celular.

Louis continuou quieto quando saiu do carro e olhou a "casa" em que eles estavam. Ela era cheia de verde, luzes e flores por todos os lados, estava iluminada e tinha grandes janelas e grandes sacadas no andar de cima.

\- Você mora aqui? - Louis indagou mal percebendo Aberto pedir licença e ir embora no carro, deixando os dois sozinhos. Harry assentiu enquanto subia alguns degraus ainda com o corpo meio virado para Louis, seu rosto relaxado. - Então porque você estava no hotel?

\- Não podem saber que eu comprei uma casa aqui ainda. - Harry explicou. - Os rumores que eu estou querendo deixar a banda intensificam, o assédio e pessoas aqui na porta também então é melhor que não saibam.

\- Você já pensou em deixar a banda? - Louis perguntou meio desligado, ainda se deslumbrando com tudo em volta. Era como se estivesse enxergando pela primeira vez. 

\- Nope. - Harry sorriu e deu alguns passos para trás onde Louis ainda tropeçava e se arrastava, observando as janelas ficarem maiores e as luzes mais fortes. 

Foi um ato rápido, quase Louis não percebia e continuava a agir normal, mas quando sua palma encolheu contra os longos dedos de Harry e um pequeno aperto a fizera tremer, fora quase impossível segurar o pequeno silvo que escapou por seus lábios e fizera Styles sorrir.

\- Tudo bem? - Harry perguntou olhando para baixo onde Louis tentava tocar o polegar e o indicador, sorrindo ao conseguir e poder dizer que sua mão não era tão pequena assim.

\- Tudo. - Ótimo.

Styles o levou para dentro e mostrou os principais cômodos da "casa", a sala, cozinha, corredores que davam para os quartos, sua academia pessoal e a área de trás onde eles pararam. Tinha uma grande piscina, esteiras, uma outra pequena casa que Harry dissera ser um mini estúdio onde ele grava e compõe algumas coisas com os garotos. Louis estava verdadeiramente ficando cego com tudo bonito e sofisticado em sua volta, tão diferente de casa.

Eles sentaram em uma das mesas perto da piscina, as águas iluminadas faziam reflexo contra seus rostos e as cadeiras eram confortáveis e largas o suficiente para Louis conseguir sentar com os calcanhares entrelaçados. 

\- Não vamos ficar muito tempo então eu prometo que não vou abusar de você, nem nada disso. - Harry brincou e Louis sorriu enquanto encarava a piscina e suas águas quietas. - Eu só queria pegar algumas coisas e meu carro, não gosto de fazer o pessoal ficar me levando para todos os lugares.

\- Sua casa é linda. - Louis elogiou e Harry continuou sorrindo. 

\- Você é mais. - O maior flertou, rindo e piscando para Louis que fingia estar perplexo. Era ótimo, verdadeiramente ótimo, a forma como o clima estava leve entre eles, como as coisas pareciam fluir fáceis. Principalmente como Harry não parecia estar cansado ou achando a presença de Louis chata e sem graça. - Me fale sobre você, Louis.

\- O que quer saber, Harry? 

\- Sobre o que você gostaria de me falar? - Styles indagou, seus dedos roçando leves pelo queixo e maxilar enquanto os olhos de Louis seguiam o movimento.

Isso fora o começo de uma conversa longa e animada sobre tudo. Louis falou sobre sua paixão por futebol, sobre suas irmãs, sua mãe, os amigos de Doncaster, sua amizade com Liam. Depois ele ouvira Harry falar da irmã, de Anne da qual Tomlinson já ouvira e só ficava cada vez mais apaixonado, sobre o amor de Styles por botas e o cabelo agora mais longo, alguns momentos importantes de sua vida. 

Louis se sentia flutuando em direção à um universo paralelo onde só existiam os dois brincando de juntar nomes de animais diferentes, gargalhando pela infantilidade, sorrindo somente por ter vontade, gargalhando por pequenas coisas que talvez não fossem ser tão engraçadas para outras pessoas mas naquele momento era a coisa mais hilária do mundo.

Harry levou Louis até a cozinha enquanto falava sobre alguns festivais que ele havia frequentado, seus dedos haviam feito um caminho pequeno até acharem os de Louis novamente ao que os dois levantaram das cadeiras, não soltando nem quando chegaram na cozinha.

\- Pronto para o nosso encontro? - Harry perguntou mexendo em alguns armários e Louis sorriu, assistindo todos os movimentos. 

\- Então ainda não estávamos em um? - O menor perguntou, seu sorriso parecia incapaz de ser destruído. - Eu achando que já estava te impressionando com toda aquela conversa sobre ser ótimo em futebol e tudo mais, nem estava sendo avaliado ainda.

Harry se virou, pegando uma espécie de mochila e colocando algo que Louis não conseguira ver dentro do bolso. Seu sorriso e seus olhos eram tão bonitos direcionados à Louis, suaves e tranquilos.

\- O encontro começa agora, Tomlinson. - Harry deixou claro, sua covinha na bochecha esquerda parecia tão profundo quanto o possível crush de Louis. - E eu já lhe dei pontos pelo futebol e por saber fazer panquecas.

Quando Harry esticou sua mão e Louis entrelaçou seus dedos, o ato fora tão rápido e imediato que ambos passaram alguns segundos parados encarando as próprias mãos juntas, provavelmente o pensamento de como isso acontecera tão rápido era mútuo. 

Louis teria questionado mais à si mesmo como as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais se não tivesse a atenção desviada para o rumo onde eles iam, parando somente em uma pequena porta que dera acesso à garagem de Harry onde tinham três carros. Três.

\- Jesus... - Louis deixou praticamente um silvo escapar, se aproximando de um carro que ele nem sabe o nome, um modelo antigo e com toda certeza caro. Harry não pareceu querer discutir sobre os carros enquanto ia calado até o maior deles, uma Range Rover que por incrível que pareça era o mais discreto dos carros.

Louis seguiu sem falar mais nada, baixando o olhar tentando não corar ao ver Harry segurando a porta do carro para ele, seu celular e a mochila nas mãos e o sorriso não mais estampado.

\- Obrigado... - Tomlinson murmurou, encarando o painel amplo do carro enquanto Harry assentia e dava a volta para seu lugar.

Era estranho. Extremamente estranho. O carro parecia todo estar errado, Louis se sentia até um pouco desconfortável por não ter o volante do lado "certo". Quando eles saíram da casa, Harry dirigiu facilmente até a rua, totalmente alheio de como Louis ficava nervoso vendo um carro vir, se encolhendo achando que iria bater contra o lado de Harry.

Apesar disso, Tomlinson praticamente se mordeu para continuar quieto enquanto assistia o maior dirigir tranquilo pelas ruas consideravelmente cheias, querendo perguntar onde eles iriam, o que fariam e até se Harry sentia falta do frio da Inglaterra somente para ter alguma coisa que falar.

\- Você quer ouvir música? Onde nós vamos demora um pouquinho. - Harry perguntou, sua voz baixa ainda soando alto demais no carro quieto.

\- Você pode cantar? - Louis perguntou quase imediatamente, não querendo pensar muito. - Existem boatos de que você é muito bom, até está em uma boyband.

Harry riu e olhou de lado para Louis por alguns segundos, seu maxilar ficando mais definido ainda por conta do ângulo.

\- Você canta comigo? 

\- Depende. - Louis respondeu, os olhos azuis fixados no rosto do companheiro que prestava atenção à rua. 

\- De que?

\- Eu escolho a música. 

\- Nope. - Harry sorriu quase desafiador, os dedos batucando o volante vagarosamente. - Eu quero escolher.

\- Mas...

\- Não, Louis. - Ele disse levantando um dedo, o sorriso ainda no rosto. - Eu escolho.

\- Já sei o que você vai querer. - Louis disse apontando o dedo de Harry de volta para seu rosto, os dois sorrindo um para o outro antes de Styles voltar a atenção à estrada. - Hollywood is the time, the stars are shining... For you and me tonight in this city where dreams are made of...

Harry deu uma risada alta desta vez, os olhos verdes fixando em Louis por um intervalo de tempo maior enquanto o carro era preenchido por sua voz suave, não tão baixa e positivamente sem timidez alguma.

Foi este pensamento que fez Louis enrijecer um pouco. Ele havia cantado para alguém que não fosse Phoebe e suas canções matinais. Ele havia cantado para Harry Styles. Em alto e bom som. Sem vergonha alguma. Louis estava perfeitamente ciente de que nem Liam o ouve cantar tão deliberadamente desta forma.

\- Sua voz é algo a mais, Louis. - Harry murmurou depois de algum tempo o olhando, o sorriso havia diminuído e sua expressão estava concentrada. - Muito bonita.

Louis corou, baixou o olhar e rezou para Harry mudar de assunto ou escolher logo a outra música, sua audição aguçando na tentativa de ouvir qualquer coisa mais vinda do maior.

\- Você cantou Jonas Brothers para mim. - Harry sorriu. - Acho que Liam ficaria morto de ciúmes por isso. Ele adora JoBros. E você.

\- Isso não sairá daqui, Harry Styles. - Louis deu seu melhor para não deixar a voz tremer nem transparecer seu nervosismo repentino. - Você vai escolher essa música ainda hoje?

\- Tudo bem... - Harry suspirou e começou a cantarolar o começo da música, imitando o som de um violão e fazendo Louis gargalhar. - Ninety three million miles from the sun, people get ready, get ready, cause here it comes, it's a light, a beautiful light over the horizon into your eyes...

\- Oh my, my, how beautiful... - Agora eles estavam parados esperando a fila de carros continuar e encarando um ao outro. Louis não sentia vergonha em nenhuma célula de seu corpo, perdido no verde. - Oh my beautiful mother she told me "son in life you're gonna go far, if you do it right you'll love where you are"

\- Just know wherever you go, you can always come home...

Louis sorriu e não continuou a cantar, encarando o rosto de Harry que voltara a encarar a estrada, também sorrindo. 

Assim como antes, Styles esticou a mão que batucava no volante, esticando os longos dedos para Louis encaixar os seus ali. Era uma sensação quase estúpida lembrar que até ontem eles nunca haviam sequer se visto pessoalmente e aqui estão: cantando Jason Mraz, dedos entrelaçados e olhar perdido um no outro. 

Estupidamente maravilhoso.

O resto do caminho fora sem conversas, mas Harry continuou a cantarolar a música até estacionar o carro em uma rua ao lado da praia, o cheiro característico adentrando as narinas de Louis que não tentava mais esconder a forma como está deslumbrado. Por tudo, por Harry Styles.

Ele abriu a porta e esperou o maior pegar a mochila, observando as ondas agitadas pelo vento quebrarem na praia, até o barulho que faziam era bonito. Ambos tiraram os sapatos e andaram lentamente pela areia, algumas pessoas caminhavam, outras pareciam em um encontro também.

Louis sorriu observando Harry tirar da mochila uma espécie de lençol, não tão grosso e com estampa de gatos. De gatos tomando leite em uma mamadeira.

\- Adorei o lençol. - Louis disse e Harry riu, esticando o pano na areia antes de sentar e dar batidas ao lado para o menor fazer o mesmo.

\- Quando pequeno o que eu mais gostava era de quando minha mãe nos levava para a praia. - Harry murmurou enquanto Louis encostava o queixo no próprio joelho. 

\- Eu sempre quis trazer minha família para a praia. Assistir Daisy correndo pela areia, Phoebe provavelmente iria dizer que estava se afogando assim que tocasse o pé na água, Lottie e Fizzy nem entrariam e passariam o dia postando fotos... - Louis sorriu assim como Harry que se inclinou e encostou a cabeça no outro joelho disponível do menor, fazendo-o levantar a própria por falta de espaço.

\- Daisy, Phoebe, Charlotte e Felicite. - Harry murmurou, tentando decorar direito os nomes pela terceira vez desde que Louis falou das irmãs. - E Lewis.

\- Gemma e Harold. - Louis também provocou, se rendendo a vontade de tocar nas bochechas tão perto de seu rosto, tão perto de seus dedos.

\- Lewis e Harold. - Styles respondeu, sorrindo como se estivesse contando a melhor piada do mundo enquanto Louis acariciava sua bochecha fria graças ao vento. - Lindo nome para um casal. Lewis e Harold.

\- É horrível, Harry. - O menor discordou, sorrindo ao assistir Styles fechar os olhos, tudo parecendo combinar com o som das ondas quebrando ali perto e o vento forte.

\- Verdade. Louis e Harry soa bem melhor. - O cantor sussurrou, seus lábios se mexendo lentamente enquanto claramente reprimia um sorriso. 

\- Você flerta desse jeito com todos? Ou todas? - Louis indagou divertido, gostando da sensação quente espalhando por suas bochechas. 

\- Só com os bonitinhos que cantam Jonas Brothers. - Harry brincou, abrindo os olhos ao sentir os dedos de Louis contra seus lábios. 

Eles ficaram alguns segundos, minutos talvez, se olhando. Louis baixava o olhar para os lábios gelados e secos do cantor encostado em seu joelho, depois voltava para seus olhos escuros pela iluminação pouca.

Fora pensando em como as coisas aconteceram estranhamente rápidas demais, como em tão pouco tempo ele se vira interessado em um nível absurdo por alguém que ele mal conhece, pensando nas poucas horas atrás quando vira Harry a primeira vez que Louis se inclinou um pouco e roçou seu nariz contra os olhos agora fechados de Styles, o coração martelando como uma marreta. 

Louis não o beijou, mas conseguiu sentir a respiração acelerada de Harry contra seu rosto, quente em comparação à brisa gelada correndo entre eles. 

Foi quando as mãos grandes e frias do maior seguraram em seu rosto, o puxando para mais perto e colando seus lábios, 93 million miles continuava a tocar no fundo da mente de Louis que não sabia fazer nada melhor do que corresponder.

Here it comes, it's a light, a beautiful light over the horizon into your eyes...


	4. Chapter 04

"Maybe tonight I'll call you after my blood turns into alcohol."

Louis considera normal ter algumas vezes na vida aquela hora em que você para, respira e olha em volta para admirar a vida. Ele só não acha normal fazer isso três vezes à cada três segundos como está fazendo agora.

Harry tinha o rosto relaxado descansando em sua coxa, seus pés e calcanhares tocando a areia, os pensamentos tocando a lua. Eles haviam se beijado afinal das contas, o mínimo que Louis pode fazer é se sentir flutuando.

Estava ficando tarde, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar enquanto Harry continuava a falar sobre o show da banda no Madison Square Garden. Liam sempre conta tudo para Louis, mas as vezes Tomlinson acha que ele se segura para não falar muito por provavelmente ter medo de magoar o amigo ou algo assim. Louis sinceramente não fica, pelo contrário, ele fica à beira de uma morte rápida por puro fascínio enquanto ouve atento à tudo.

Já estava completando horas desde que Louis começara observar Harry falar, além de ouvir. A forma preguiçosa como seus lábios se moviam, a demora que o maior tinha para falar a menor das frases, observando os momentos onde Styles parecia ter pedido a linha de pensamento de tão lerdo e distraído.

Com outra pessoa isso muito provavelmente teria irritado Louis, mas Harry parecia capaz de contar a pior piada do mundo e ainda o fazer rir. É algo estranho, mas Tomlinson não está reclamando ou achando ruim de forma alguma, Harry merece sua paciência e admiração cada vez mais.

Quando o vento começou a ficar mais forte, Harry anunciou que o levaria para jantar antes que os dois congelassem ou fossem levados pela maré ficando cada vez mais alta.

Eles dobraram o lençol de gatinhos, tiraram a areia das pernas e dos jeans, sorriram quando uma rajada de vento em particular trouxe todo o cabelo de Louis para frente e quase o engasgou com os próprios fios. Estava sendo uma noite tão agradável que aos poucos Tomlinson ficava desconfiado. Tudo o que é bom acaba rápido, principalmente para ele.

\- Eu realmente fico esperando o carro bater contra esse lado do carro. - Louis anunciou assim que Harry já entrava novamente na rua, apontando para o fluxo de carros que passava rápido por eles do lado errado. 

Harry riu e jogou o carro um pouco mais para perto da calçada, diminuindo a velocidade e olhando alguns segundos para Louis. 

\- Melhor? - Ele indagou ainda sorrindo, seu maxilar era quase capaz de tirar a atenção de Louis da rua por algum tempo. 

\- Não muito. - O menor respondeu suspirando. - Mas eu vou me acostumar. 

Harry tinha a mão descansando tão quieta em sua coxa que alguém mais sensato o teria deixado quieto, mas a espécie de bolha que Louis tem certeza não ter criado sozinho o impediu de não esticar a sua e entrelaçar novamente seus dedos. 

Era uma sensação tão boa estar de mãos dadas com alguém, principalmente uma palma tão grande, macia e denunciando Harry provavelmente nunca ter lavado uma louça na vida.

\- Para onde vamos? - Louis indagou, decido em não deixar tudo voltar para o silêncio e decido à ouvir mais a voz de Harry Styles.

\- Um lugar bem antigo que eu vim com alguns amigos mais velhos uma vez. - Harry respondeu. - É legal, eu prometo. E o melhor é que ninguém nunca me seguiu até lá ou sabe que eu frequento.

\- Quantos problemas você teria se soubessem que nós saímos juntos? - Louis perguntou incapaz de esconder a curiosidade, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar em direção à Harry disposto a absorver tudo e qualquer coisa. É fascínio, ele admite. 

\- Eu não teria mais nenhum, todos os problemas possíveis já criaram com a minha imagem, Lou. Agora para você iria ser um básico stalk até descobrirem seu nome e redes sociais. - O maior respondeu com a expressão relaxada, como se nada o incomodasse apesar de Louis ter certeza que esses são seus maiores pesadelos. Publicidade. Stalkers.

\- Não precisa fingir que não te incomoda. - Louis murmurou com os olhos ainda fixos em Harry, os problemas com o volante do lado errado haviam sido esquecidos. - Eu sei que sim.

Harry juntos os lábios em uma linha fina e apertada, soltando-os com um pequeno barulho antes de virar seu olhar para Louis rapidamente.

\- Eu sinto que se eu reclamar vou estar sendo um ingrato, sem consideração. - Harry disse. - Entrei no TXF sabendo que um dia talvez fosse ficar famoso, tendo isso em mente e em esperanças então porque eu deveria reclamar agora?

\- Porque seu sonho não era esse. - Louis rebateu, se sentindo irritado não com Harry ou consigo mesmo, mas com o mundo. - Ou era? Você sonhava em ter a privacidade arrancada ou algo assim?

\- Não Louis, claro que não. - Harry respondeu de imediato. - Era cantar. Lotas arenas, escrever músicas, aprender a tocar, ser um exemplo para pessoas que gostassem de quem eu sou, visitar lugares, fazer amigos... O problema é que tudo tem seu preço. Se ter a privacidade invadida é o que eu tenho que pagar por tudo isso então tudo bem. Está tudo bem.

\- Isso é injusto. - Louis suspirou desviando o olhar para Harry não ver sua expressão transtornada e irritada. - Sonhos deveriam ser de graça. Já é difícil o bastante correr atrás deles, ainda temos uma droga de preço à pagar? Não é justo, Harry.

\- A vida não é justa, Lewis. - Harry sorriu tirando a mão da sua e puxando seu queixo até que Louis o estivesse encarando novamente. - E quando você achar o seu sonho, me diga e eu pago o preço dele por você. Está tudo bem.

\- Porque isso não te irrita? - Louis indagou, curioso e praticamente se contorcendo para entender a mente de Harry.

\- Quando se tem um estádio inteiro cantando junto com você, dinheiro o suficiente para ajudar sua família e realizar sonhos é difícil permitir que algo me irrite, Louis. - Ele respondeu, o tom claramente encerrando esse assunto. 

xx

Weil era um local mais estranho do que Louis imaginara. Tinha mesas encostadas à grandes janelas de vidro sujas e embaçadas, um balcão largo onde algumas pessoas comiam e conversavam, um piso com padrões estranhos, sem contar que também havia uma máquina de jukebox. 

A maioria das pessoas eram senhores de idade, murmurando junto ao som e alguns corajosos iam até a máquina escolher uma música e dançar com suas mulheres. Tinha aparência velha, descuidada, cheiro de chá por todos lados e sinceramente só Harry para achar um local como esse, mas Louis havia adorado. Ele havia estranhamente adorado. 

\- Esse cheiro de chá me lembra em casa. Doncaster. - Louis sorriu depois de os dois terem pedido uma porção grande de waffles e chá gelado. Tão americano para duas almas britânicas que só o pensamento faziam Tomlinson rir.

\- Já está sentindo saudades? - Harry perguntou sorrindo, seus olhos verdes eram atentos em todos os movimentos do menor. 

\- Ainda não? Na verdade eu queria todas aqui pra ver como tudo é lindo. Doncaster não é assim tão legal. - Louis respondeu revirando os olhos e Harry concordou com uma risada. - Só é mais legal que aquela cidadezinha chata... Holmes Chapel. 

\- Ouch! - Styles pôs as mãos no rosto e no coração, fingindo estar magoado. - Não fale assim de minha cidade. 

Louis sorriu e revirou os olhos novamente, assistindo a expressão que Harry o lançou de volta antes da garçonete voltar com o pedido. 

Eles comeram observando aos risos o casal que dançava animado uma músicas dos anos 60 antes de Cristo. Os dois pareciam estar tendo a noite de suas vidas, as mãos enrugadas do senhor segurando o rosto de sua esposa e a puxando para um beijo breve antes da dança continuar, feliz, eufórica. Louis quer achar alguém desta forma, poder ver seus filhos crescendo e lhe dando netos, depois todos construindo a própria vida e ele ainda junto do amor de sua vida, passando noites de sábado em uma lanchonete esquecida com uma máquina de jukebox, beijando de forma breve e envergonhada...

Louis é uma alma perdida no romantismo ao mesmo tempo que sua mente permanece firme no chão, o lembrando que ele não está vivendo um novel. Sua vida não é essa.

\- Eles parecem tão felizes... - Harry sorriu enquanto dava um gole em seu chá gelado, os dedos entrelaçados aos de Louis por cima da mesa, o segurando firme na realidade, impedindo o menor flutuar para longe em pensamentos. - Ela cora toda as vezes que ele beija ela e olha pra nós.

\- Vamos dançar então. - Louis murmurou de repente, não acreditando em uma palavra sequer que havia saído de sua própria boca. Ele havia acabado de falar isso. Ele. - Vem Harry Styles, vamos fazer parte do clichê da vida daqueles dois senhores felizes.

E então ele saiu arrastando um Harry confuso, porém sorridente, até onde o casal ainda rodava e ria. A mulher parecia surpresa com a aproximação, mas o senhor olhou os dois como se já esperasse por isso enquanto Harry fazia um cumprimento breve se arqueando, esticando a mão para a senhora.

\- Me conceda essa dança, caro senhor desconhecido e americano. - Louis riu fazendo o mesmo que Harry, esticando as duas mãos e segurando as palmas enrugadas e gordinhas do senhor. 

Eles não tinham ritmo algum, Louis lembra alguns passos de dança famosos e comuns em filmes antigos na hora de mover um dos braços para frente e o outro para trás enquanto Harry rodava a senhora, que ele descobrira se chamar Megan, por todos os lados em sua volta.

Senhor Gordon tinha os olhos castanhos divertidos tentando ensinar alguns passos para Louis, gargalhando quando o mais novo fazia de forma errada, seu inglês extremamente puxado e engraçado. Quando Megan esticou os braços de Harry para Louis, seu sorriso era tão grande que mais um pouco e poderia partir.

A música animada parecia ficar mais alta enquanto Harry rodava Louis antes de puxar sua cintura e colar seus corpos, balançando em um ritmo estranho, errado, perfeito. Gordon continuava ensinando "como se fazia antigamente", rodando em volta deles com sua mulher. 

Quando a segunda música acabou Louis estava escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Harry tentando controlar sua risada, uma mão entrelaçada na do maior e a outra espalmada em seu peitoral, o corpo tremendo de tanto rir, o fôlego longe de conseguir ser recuperado, a franja grudando em sua testa.

Eles sentaram, convidando Megan e Gordon para sentar juntos. O casal era engraçado, conversaram sobre os filhos e como costumam vir ao Weil todos os fins de semana, perguntaram sobre Louis e Harry.

Quando a festa acabou para os senhores, eles fizeram questão de fechar a noite dizendo que os dois formam um casal maravilhoso, largando dois jovens corados e sorridentes.

Harry anunciou que no dia seguinte teria que acordar cedo por conta da volta da turnê, então Louis levantou e deliberadamente escorregou a mão de volta ao pequeno ninho que Styles fizera já parecendo esperar por isso, caminhando silenciosamente de volta até o carro e da mesma forma até o hotel. 

Eles não andaram mais próximos um ao outro quando chegaram na entrada, foram afastados um pouco mais pelos dois seguranças e apesar de não ter nenhuma fã na entrada, Louis tem certeza que paparazzi estariam escondidos em algum lugar. 

Seu pequeno corpo praticamente desapareceu entre os dois homens grandes até chegarem ao elevador onde Harry e ele foram deixados à sós novamente. Louis não se importava muito pelas coisas terem que ser desta forma, mas seus olhos estavam atentos no maior o tempo todo, fixados na forma como os seguranças guiavam Harry até finalmente as portas do elevador se fecharem. 

Quase instintivamente ele se inclinou, a mão tocando o braço de Harry onde o segurança maior havia pegado, seus olhos fixos nos verdes que pareciam em uma espécie de transe.

\- Terra para Harry? Está tudo bem por ai, amigo? - Louis indagou forçando um sotaque americano e Harry riu, assentindo depois de piscar várias vezes.

\- Só o que não está bem é você e sua imitação ridícula de sotaque. - Harry brincou se aproximando e encostando Louis em seu braço que estava apoiado no elevador. 

Louis depois de algumas horas chegou a conclusão de que ele nunca se sentirá normal ao ter o olhar de Harry fixo em si desta forma. Era como se somente ele existisse, como se ele fosse algo extremamente precioso, bonito. Harry precisara de um dia para fazer Louis se sentir poderoso e sinceramente ele espera que o maior perceba seus olhares da mesma forma. 

Tomlinson segurou os dois lados do rosto do maior antes de puxá-lo para um beijo, os lábios molhados e macios estalando audivelmente no elevador vazio. Eles se afastavam por segundos somente por serem incapaz de decidir o que fazer: beijar ou se encarar. O dilema era facilmente resolvido por forma de intercalação enquanto Louis estalava beijos contra os lábios gelados de Harry que continuava a encará-lo da mesma forma. 

As portas do elevador abriram e já iriam fechar novamente se Harry não tivesse esticado o braço, se arrastando para fora e permitindo Louis escapar depois de um último beijo, seu sorriso deixando a noite impossivelmente melhor.

xx

Liam, como o amigo ruim que ele é, acordou Louis antes mesmo do sol se fazer presente na cidade. Ele estava vestido em roupas de fazer academia e não fora preciso nem Tomlinson abrir os dois olhos para estar negando, grunhindo que seria preciso um guincho para tirá-lo da cama.

Não funcionou nem chorar, nem grunhir e muito menos ameaçar. Liam o fez colocar uma calças folgadas e uma camiseta, quase não esperando Louis terminar de escovar os dentes e arrumar o cabelo antes de puxá-lo porta afora. 

Eles foram para o topo do hotel onde Louis havia conhecido Harry dois dias atrás. Se ele não estivesse com tanto sono teria dado um sorriso, ou contado para Liam, mas nope. 

Paddy, segurança de Liam, estava lá com um outro cara que fora apresentado à Louis como Jason, personal trainer dos meninos. Pelo que Tomlinson foi informado, os meninos se exercitam antes de todos os shows, mas desta vez teria Meet and Greet então o sol nascendo no topo de um prédio extremamente alto com um vento absurdo é o outro momento perfeito para os exercícios pré-show. Louis tem que adicionar o fato de que o show será à noite. 

Isso tudo é um absurdo. 

Ele se sentou encostado em uma parede, a franja bagunçada cobrindo seu rosto talvez fosse disfarçar que Louis algumas vezes cochilou assistindo Liam dar socos contra as mãos cobertas de Jason, observando Paddy mexer no celular e por várias vezes olhar em volta, parecendo checar algo.

Niall fora o primeiro do resto da banda a aparecer, um boné para trás segurando seu cabelo e não parecendo estar prestes à morrer ou querer matar alguém. Não tanto quanto Harry que viera arrastado logo em seguida pela irmã, o capuz do moletom escondendo seu cabelo e boa parte do rosto. Gemma estava quase literalmente tendo que arrastá-lo.

\- Bom dia! Eu trouxe esses dois entusiastas! - Gemma exclamou ganhando uma risada de Jason e Liam. - Desculpem, mas eu e os garotos tentamos tirar Zayn e foi impossível. Impossível.

\- Mais dois está ótimo, Gem. Obrigado. - Jason sorriu e Louis conseguiu ouvir Niall grunhindo enquanto se sentava no chão ao lado de Liam. - Vamos começar, meninos! Hoje a turnê volta por mais alguns meses, data ainda não fechada, certo? Então vamos voltar aos exercícios diários e talvez devido à quantidade de M&G's teremos que passar os horários todos para de manhã. 

Foi uma série de grunhidos logo em seguida, somente Louis e Paddy permaneceram calados. Paddy continuava em alerta, os olhos cerrados para os prédios ao lado. 

\- Isso mesmo, preguiçosos. Todos os dias acordar cedo e, sinto muito informar, mas a gestão pediu que voltássemos para a dieta. Isso inclui os garotos também. - Jason avisou para Paddy que assentiu, parecendo anotar no celular. - Vocês não estão dispostos como antigamente nas turnês e eles acham que isso precisa mudar, urgente. 

\- Eu e Liam estamos muito bem dispostos, obrigado, de nada. - Niall rebateu, não em um tom rude mas acima de tudo cansado. - Até usamos a pulseira nos últimos shows e dava a mesma coisa de ter corrido uma maratona, o que mais a gestão quer?

\- Eu só sigo ordens, sinto muito garotos. - Jason respondeu suspirando e olhando em uma pequena prancheta provavelmente os tipos de torturas que ele iria praticar em seguida. - De pé, aquecimento vocês dois. Liam, pare um minuto.

Gemma veio sentar ao lado de Louis e sorriu enquanto deitava a cabeça em seu ombro, também sonolenta.

\- A turnê mal recomeçou e eles já estão se cansando. - Gemma riu. - Você não tem a impressão de que esses dois dias valeram por uma década? Acho que eu já estava cansada de não fazer nada.

\- Agora começam as viagens, certo? - Louis murmurou com a voz grogue e praticamente não utilizada ainda.

\- Yep. Se prepare para a mudança de fusos e constantes horas em um ônibus. - Gemma suspirou. - Nós vamos com os garotos da banda, o outro ônibus é basicamente para os cantores, somente. 

\- Tudo bem. - Louis concordou, já tentando se imaginar dormindo em um ônibus e não fazendo ideia se seria desconfortável ou não. - Quantos shows terão aqui antes da outra cidade?

\- Hoje e amanhã. - A mulher respondeu, fechando os olhos e deixando a atenção de Louis vagar para onde Harry agora estava deitado no chão, Niall com os joelhos em seus pés para ajudá-lo com as flexões. - Louis?

\- Hum?

\- Você e meu irmão tiveram um encontro ontem, não é? - Ela perguntou devagar, não parecendo prestes à enforcar Louis ou sequer um pouco irritada, só curiosa.

\- Ele te disse isso? - Louis perguntou devagar, com medo de Gemma e sua reação para ser sincero.

\- Disse. 

\- Então...

\- Não, não, Lou. Está tudo bem. Acho que fez bem para ele dar um tempo pelo menos por um dia daqueles amigos estranhos e relaxar. Longe das companhias de sempre... - Ela explicou, abrindo os olhos para fixar em Louis e lhe oferecer um sorriso.

\- Foi uma noite ótima. - Maravilhosa. - Seu irmão é uma pessoa incrível, Gemma.

\- Ele só precisa ser convencido disso mais vezes. - Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo e olhando para onde Harry agora segurava os pés de Niall que alegava estar vendo Deus vir buscá-lo enquanto fazia flexões.

\- Temos alguns vizinhos olhando a movimentação por aqui. - Paddy finalmente disse o que estava o incomodando tanto, movendo o olhar para um prédio pouco distante dali, porém mais alto. - Não olhem.

Ninguém voltou a virar a cabeça, mas Louis estava curioso em saber se eram fãs ou paparazzi, também grunhindo internamente para a disposição dessas pessoas só por uma foto.

Harry estava com o cabelo grudando na testa e alegando estar cheirando à gato molhado quando terminou sua série de exercícios. Ele não se aproximou muito de Louis que fumava quieto assistindo a cidade aos poucos ir se acordando. Tomlinson sabe que ainda é cedo até demais para ele estar se matando, mas Gemma saiu se arrastando de volta para a cama com quinze minutos depois de chegar e ele estava sem fazer nada então yep.

\- Hey Harry, você já viu aquele vídeo da baleia explodindo? - Louis indagou depois de um tempo. - Tem quase nossa idade de tão velho.

\- Eu não sou velho. - Harry respondeu sorrindo e tirando a franja suada da testa, suas bochechas vermelhas estavam implorando por uma mordida. - E sim, já vi, o que tem ele?

\- Você não acha que aquela edição com a Miley Cyrus na bola de demolição dela foi engraçado, mas um tipo de zoação com a pobre baleia que não pediu para explodir? - Louis indagou assistindo atencioso a forma como as sobrancelhas de Harry arquearam.

\- É normal seu pensar tão profundamente assim tão cedo? 

\- Sim. Lá no café que eu trabalhava tinha um cara, Ditto, que adorava meu humor matinal e ia lá todos os dias praticamente de madrugada comprar somente um café e um bolinho. - Louis disse tragando quase agressivo o cigarro já pequeno entre seus dedos. - Um bom homem, Ditto.

\- Você é estranho. - Harry concluiu, Louis assentindo devagar logo em seguida. - Saberia me dizer qual motivo de você fumar? O real motivo? 

Louis sorriu e balançou a cabeça, apagando o cigarro contra a parede baixa ao lado deles.

\- Eu tentei uma vez, pareceu a solução dos meus estresses e quando eu trago tudo fica mais fácil... - Louis tentou explicar, desistindo segundos depois. - Tudo bem... Eu fico muito sexy fumando? 

\- Você não acha que fumar é sexy, mas um tipo de zoação para seus pulmões que não pediram para serem maltratados e por um provável futuro câncer? 

Harry passou alguns segundos com os próprios olhos arregalados, não acreditando em si mesmo e que aquilo de fato saíra de sua boca, mas só o que Louis fizera foi sorrir e jogar o cigarro apagado fora.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para só os dois ouvirem, os olhos de ambos com as pupilas dilatas pela claridade cada vez mais forte em volta.

\- Eu paro de fumar no dia que você parar de beber. - Louis murmurou confiante, uma parte de sua mente gritava que isso era território desconhecido, ordenando que ele se afastasse. A outra que estava gritando mais alto adora um desafio. - Isto é uma promessa, Harry.

\- Eu não vou esquecer, Louis. - Harry respondeu sem tomar um segundo para pensar ou se deixar afetar pelo tópico.

\- Ah, e coloque no seu caderno, diário, que você deixou Louis Tomlinson sem palavras, ok? Talvez você seja o único e talvez esta seja a única vez. - O menor murmurou, dando tapas leves no ombro de Harry antes de se afastar e seguir Liam para fora do terraço. 

xx

Dizer que Louis estava impressionado era amenizar o sentimento real. Ele estava fascinado, como parece estar todas as horas desde que saiu de casa na Inglaterra.

Os gritos lá fora eram ouvidos muito antes dos portões abrir, coros de músicas da banda, algo como gritos de guerra, "eu te amo" para cada um dos garotos e até músicas de outras bandas as fãs cantavam ainda fora do estádio. 

O garoto pôde ficar no canto assistindo o Meet and Greet, observando como os garotos eram engraçados, educados e pacientes com as fãs, muitas delas chorando desesperadas e algumas gritando mesmo estando bem ao lado deles. 

Algum tempo depois de os portões terem sido oficialmente abertos, Louis ganhou o trabalho de distribuir sete ingressos para a área VIP lá fora para fãs que não conseguiram entrar. Ele estava positivamente tremendo quando abriram os portões de trás, dois seguranças vindo junto. Gemma iria causar tumulto se tivesse vindo junto então ele estava sozinho mesmo com os homens.

A frente ainda estava um caos. Era bastante gente sem ingresso, chorando, outras mexendo no celular e gravando os arredores, algumas ainda correndo para entrar.

Louis resolveu se afastar um pouco mais depois de ter sido assegurado pelos seguranças de que qualquer coisa eles ainda estariam ali, andando até um grupo de garotas e um rapaz sentados em uma roda consideravelmente longe dos outros grupos. 

\- Hey? Eu posso me sentar com vocês? - Louis perguntou e todos o olharam curiosos antes de assentir rapidamente e lhe dar espaço. - Sou Louis.

\- Hey, Louis! - Eles responderam em conjunto, sorrindo amigáveis de forma a acalmar os batimentos de Louis.

\- Eu sou a Barbara e essas são Verônica, Ali, Chloe e o Gustavo. - Barbara, a garota morena bem ao lado de Louis disse. - Também não conseguiu ingressos?

\- Na verdade não... - Louis respondeu breve, lembrando que pediram para ele não fazer alarde nem deixar criar tumulto. - Vocês se conheceram agora? 

\- Fazemos todos universidade juntos.

\- Meio que somos o grupo de universitários sem dinheiro algum graças à faculdade e os livros caros. - A garota loira, Chloe, disse balançando os ombros. - E desta vez tivemos muita falta de sorte porque esses dois shows caíram bem em cima do começo do semestre e são os primeiros do recomeço da tour, sem contar o estádio...

Louis não sabia como responder, mas tinha certeza que eles não queriam palavras de encorajamento do tipo "ah, terão outros shows". Isso iria piorar as coisas, com toda certeza.

\- Qual o favorito de vocês? - Ele perguntou sorrindo e mudando de assunto, ganhando grandes sorrisos também.

\- O meu é o Liam. - Barbara disse corando e baixando o olhar, ainda sorrindo.

\- O meu é o Liam também. - Gustavo levantou a mão e as garotas riram de sua forma de falar, empurrando o amigo que ria de volta. - Ouch!

\- O meu é o Zayn. - Ali disse mexendo no cabelo. - O jeito misterioso, tímido mesmo sabendo que é um Deus grego é minha morte.

\- O meu é o Harry. Sinceramente gente, o garoto é Deus. - Verônica ergueu as mãos e Louis sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Olhem só, Zayn tem quatro letras. Zeus também tem quatro letras e começa com Z. Zeus é um deus grego, Zayn também um Deus. Conclusão é que Zayn é Zeus. Deus. - Ali disse interrompendo Verônica que iria falar algo mais, fazendo todos caírem na risada. 

\- Wow Alisson, cadê seu Grammy, seu Nobel da paz, seu Oscar? - Barbara revirou os olhos e riu logo em seguida quando a amiga jogou algo nela.

\- Hey gente, eu queria na verdade propor algo pra vocês. - Louis disse mexendo nos próprios dedos. - Mas tem que me ajudar.

\- Quer tentar entrar na base da força? - Gustavo tentou adivinhar, mas Louis sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu tenho sete entradas para a área VIP. - Ele disse baixo, ganhando cinco par de olhos arregalados e duvidosos. - Mas temos que ir até lá sem alarde e sem confusão, caso contrário não entra nem vocês e nem eu.

\- Você está de brincadeira? - Ali perguntou olhando desconfiada e Louis balançou a cabeça se mexendo e pegando no bolso as pulseiras que os seguranças colocariam em quem ele escolhesse. - Jesus Cristo, pai sagrado, Zeus, Zayn Malik!

\- Jesus!

\- Zayn!

\- Cala a-

\- Gente, gente, sem chamar atenção! - Louis sussurrou/gritou, olhando em volta. - Escolham mais duas pessoas e façam isso dar certo, ou vamos ficar todos por aqui mesmo.

Depois disso fora fácil achar mais duas garotas que estavam com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, os levando devagar pelas laterais do estádio até os portões onde todos ganharam a pulseira, ninguém nem conversava enquanto absorvia os arredores ao finalmente estar dentro.

Louis teve seu cartão de convidado VIP de volta assim que estava fora do alcance de pessoas maiores, sendo liberado dos sete novos convidados que ficaram sobre cuidados de alguém da gestão para fazer alguns vídeos que se transformariam em algo bem além do entendimento de Louis que somente se deixou derreter ao ter uma visão panorâmica do estádio. Agora cheio. 

Ele não teve tempo de babar muito antes de estar sendo levado para dentro novamente, achando Gemma minutos depois e andando com os braços entrelaçados ao dela até uma sala os garotos faziam exercícios vocais, faltando muito pouco para o show começar. 

O estilo de cada um era único e bonito, mas Louis ama o de Liam. Suas blusas grandes, seus vários jeans rasgados, sua coleção gigante de timberlands, flanelas de bolso, seus bonés... Algum tempo atrás Liam se vestia como se fosse o pastor de Doncaster então Louis não sabe realmente dizer se ele ama o estilo ou se ama o alívio pelo amigo ter mudado. 

Harry estava de jeans apertado e uma camiseta branca de manga comprida, as fiéis botas e o cabelo disposto à matar Louis. Ele finge não estar sendo enforcado aos poucos, mas está.

"And we won't be going home for so long, for long, but I know I won't be on my own... On my own, I'm feeling like..."

Harry sorriu para Louis enquanto cantava seu solo, piscando de forma adorável ao que o menor tentou desviar o olhar sem sucesso algum. Eles tinham uma sala inteira cheia de pessoas entre eles, mas Louis ainda conseguia se sentir como o único.

As coisas começaram a ficar mais apressadas à medida que o tempo ia acabando. Louis fez o mesmo que Gemma e ficou longe do caminho da equipe, olhando algumas revistas, mexendo no celular e tweetando coisas bobas enquanto o mundo pegava fogo em volta. 

Quando os gritos e súplicas por "one direction!" lá fora eram incapazes de ser controlados os garotos finalmente ouviram as instruções até o palco e coisas que Louis não pode ouvir por estar longe. Quando liberados ele saiu apressado até onde Liam estava, o puxando em um abraço apertado, orgulhoso, agradecido. 

Liam e suas mãos grandes só largaram Louis depois de dar as dicas e instruções sobre não andar sozinho, não aceitar nada de ninguém, não falar com estranhos e blá blá blá. 

Harry veio logo em seguida, o abraçando brevemente e sorrindo quando Louis sussurrou que queria beijá-lo. Ele não foi puxado para outro lugar ou ganhou um beijo de cinema na frente de todos como gostaria, mas Harry o apertando em um abraço também valia.

Gemma entrelaçou os dedos aos dele quando guiaram os dois de volta para as laterais do estádio onde ficava a área VIP, apertando Louis todas as vezes que um barulho saía alto demais.

As fãs pareciam prestes à sofrer um ataque cardíaco ou um queda de pressão brusca quando tudo foi apagado, gritando o quanto as cordas e pulmão aguentavam, balançando os celulares e as pulseiras em gestos desesperados e eufóricos.

Foi então que Louis descobriu o motivo verdadeiro do amor que essas pessoas tem por eles. 

Louis se deu de cara com seres humanos maravilhosos cantando, pulando e sorrindo em volta do palco. Louis conseguia sentir a emoção dos quatro atravessar suas veias e arrepiar sua pele quando o estádio inteiro cantava junto. Ele conseguia sentir o amor sem sequer estar em cima do palco.

Era possível ver o brilho nos olhos de cada um quando a plateia resolvia fazer um coro de "eu te amo" personalizado ou cantar/gritar enquanto eles paravam e somente admiravam. Isso tudo é para eles. 

Mas os quatro faziam por merecer jogando a voz e a alma no palco. Harry pulava e dançava por todos os lados, um lado dele que Louis está aprendendo agora, sorrisos enormes sendo lançados e brincadeiras estúpidas com água. Ele ao todo é estupidamente maravilhoso, Tomlinson nem tenta explicar mais.

Niall parecia tão fascinado com tudo quanto Louis estava até em respirar. Seus olhos azuis eram vidrados na plateia, todas as horas lembrando que eles são os melhores fãs do mundo, de vez em sempre parando e olhando tudo tipo... Wow.

Liam era um verdadeiro macaco pulando de um lado para o outro, se perdendo em passos de dança, agradecendo e brincando com as fãs e com os garotos todos os momentos. E Zayn apesar de fechado também parecia não acreditar em seus olhos quando todos paravam de cantar e a plateia continuava.

Eles deram uma pequena pausa para ir no banheiro e Louis usou-a para sair do transe, tomando um gole de água da garrafa que ele achara lá dentro enquanto Gemma ao seu lado tirava algumas fotos para mandar para Anne, até dele ela já havia tirado. 

Uma garota, Louis lembra ela se chamar Verônica, aproximou-se enquanto Gemma estava distraída no celular e tirou algumas fotos parecendo sonhar ou ter certeza que Louis não estava percebendo. Ele não falou nada, só continuou olhando até ela parar ao seu lado, a garota estava quase em situação caótica com bochechas e olhos vermelhos.

\- Está gostando do show? - Louis tentou quebrar o gelo com a garota parada estranhamente ao seu lado.

\- Melhor dia de minha vida! - Ela respondeu tremendo, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas enquanto olhava em volta. - Então, você é amigo dos meninos?

\- Yep... - Louis disse vagarosamente, suspirando quando Gemma levantou o olhar e revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

\- Como eu nunca vi você antes de hoje? 

\- Eu trabalhava e não tinha condições de ficar rodando pelo mundo com os garotos, só isso. - Louis respondeu, ainda evitando olhá-la novamente.

\- Você é muito amigo do Harry? - Ela voltou a falar, alto e quase desesperadamente. 

\- Onde você quer chegar, Verônica? - Louis indagou começando a se sentir protetor sob o olhar e palavras da garota. 

\- Quero perguntar algumas coisas, só isso! - Ela respondeu defensiva. - É verdade esses boatos de que Harry vai deixar a banda porque estão proibindo ele de beber? 

\- Mas o que? - Louis praticamente grunhiu, levantando o olhar na mesma hora para encarar Verônica. - De onde vocês tiram essas merdas?

\- Acho que você deveria voltar para seus amigos. - Gemma interrompeu travando o celular e olhando sério para a garota. - E Harry não vai sair da banda, muito menos por um motivo como esse.

Verônica pareceu perceber que não iria ganhar nada mais, se afastando quase com raiva para longe, de volta à roda de amigos.

Louis não faz ideia de o quanto a mídia e os fãs sabem sobre o problema de Harry com bebida, mas depois disso ele tem certeza que de algo as pessoas sabem. E isso o deixa com raiva. É algo pessoal da vida de Styles que as pessoas não deveriam estar fazendo rumores baseados em cima, não deveriam estar jogando mais pilha e sim mandando palavras de encorajamento para que Harry tentasse e estivesse disposto à melhorar.

Louis não é famoso, mas já odeia a fama.

O show terminou pouco depois disso com a música mais famosa dos garotos, What Makes You Beautiful. Era uma batida alegre somente ouvindo pelos fones de ouvido, então em um estádio lotado Louis não precisa nem dizer como tudo tremia, tudo era deslumbrante.

Ele e Gemma foram levados rapidamente pelos corredores de volta à sala, dezenas de pessoas comemorando e se abraçando por ter dado tudo certo, a aproximação dos garotos era perceptível somente pelo fato de que tudo ficava mais alto quando eles chegavam mais perto. 

Louis voltou a ficar quieto com Gemma sentados em um sofá perto de duas fãs que conseguiram acesso ao backstage por algum motivo. Os meninos abraçavam, riam e gravavam vídeos com outras pessoas enquanto a adrenalina provavelmente bombeava ainda forte em suas veias. 

Liam se jogou ao lado de Louis no sofá, o abraçando todo suado e fazendo questão de molhar o rosto do amigo com suor. Os olhos de Louis continuavam escanear a sala procurando por Harry, só parando ao tê-lo novamente fixo em sua atenção, seus cachos molhados, seu rosto vermelho e seu sorriso gigante eram maravilhosos, ele parecia estar no topo do mundo.

Quando Liam pediu que o amigo ajudasse ele pegar suas coisas no outro camarim, Louis foi praticamente batendo os pés por não conseguir permanecer com o olhar grudado em Harry. 

E assim que eles voltaram, Styles já havia desaparecido. 

Ninguém parecia se importar com isso, murmurando vagos "ele disse que iria voltar para o hotel com Cal e tomar um banho". 

Louis depois de meia hora começou entrar em verdadeiro desespero, pedindo que Liam voltasse com ele para o hotel, mas as ordens haviam sido que eles não saíssem até o estádio e seus arredores estivessem com uma quantidade menor de fãs. 

Uma hora depois e ele estava querendo tirar as pulseiras nos braços de Niall e usá-las para se enforcar. 

Gemma havia ido junto, mas não atendia o celular e não respondia as mensagens de Louis. Ele sabe que pode estar exagerando, pode estar passando vergonha e Harry pode realmente ter voltado para tomar banho. Mas não. Não e não.

Depois de uma hora e meia todos pareciam estar em uma situação normal, adrenalina controlada e pulos cessados enquanto Louis continuava a olhar fixo as pulseiras de Niall. Ele estava prestes à gritar "vamos para o hotel, porra" quando os seguranças permitiram os garotos pegarem as mochilas e entrarem nos carros.

Liam, depois de ter aquietado a bunda, passou observar Louis e seus ataques de ansiedade que aumentavam cada vez mais à medida que eles se aproximavam do hotel, parando nos fundos e sendo avisados de que a localização já havia sido descoberta pelas fãs e paparazzi. 

Louis estava positivamente rindo da cara de Liam, Niall e Zayn enquanto saia do carro, pedia licença para Paddy e corria pela entrada principal mesmo, sendo ignorado pela maioria que estava ali por não ser ninguém enquanto chamava o elevador direto para a cobertura. 

Ele sabia qual era o quarto de Liam, óbvio, e sabia que o de Zayn era logo em frente. Então sobrava dois para a sorte ajudá-lo enquanto sua mão batia com força na madeira pesada de um deles.

\- Harry. Harry, por favor, abre a porta? É o Louis. - Ele tentou, batendo novamente e não tendo tempo de pensar na vergonha que seria Harry atender e estar normal. Bem. - Droga Styles, atende essa droga de porta!

Ainda sem resposta ele continuou batendo, dessa vez quase esmurrando a madeira enquanto tentava ouvir algo, qualquer coisa. 

\- Harry, por favor! - Louis grunhiu ainda batendo, se balançando nos calcanhares e sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas que não desceriam. De forma alguma.

\- Louis? - A voz de Niall soou depois de algum tempo com somente ele gritando, o elevador abrindo rapidamente com os três garotos e Cal - segurança de Harry, aos poucos Louis aprende - dentro, todos o olhando como se ele fosse louco. - Porque você está batendo na minha porta?

\- Cacete. - Louis grunhiu virando e indo até a outra porta, batendo nela com força, não dando a mínima para o fato de provavelmente estar incomodando. - Como vocês acreditam em Harry e a desculpa do banho quando sabem melhor do que eu do problema que ele tem?! Droga Harry, abre a porra da porta!

Ele não abriu. Foram cinco minutos com Louis gritando e ameaçando dar um jeito de derrubar a porta enquanto Cal ia até a recepção pedir o cartão reserva do quarto. Gemma apareceu um tempo depois avisando que ela deixou Harry pessoalmente no quarto e que tem quase certeza que não tem bebida alguma lá dentro.

Mas assim que o gerente abriu a porta com seu cartão, Cal entrou no quarto como uma bala, Louis e Niall logo em seguida procurando desesperados por Harry. 

Ele não sabe o que esperava, mas certamente não era achar Harry com a cabeça encostada nos próprios joelhos, praticamente escondida entre eles com uma garrafa de uma bebida que Louis não reconhece quase vazia do lado. 

Cal iria se aproximar, mas Louis colocou uma palma firme e desesperada em seu braço, impedindo-o de se mexer.


	5. Chapter 05

"Such a funny thing for me to try to explain..."

O quarto do hotel parecia incrivelmente frio e silencioso quando Louis puxou Cal um pouco mais para trás e olhou na direção de Gemma, sua expressão era triste e culpada, mas determinada quando ela se aproximou de Harry e bloqueou a visão de todos do garoto quieto e bêbado.

Tomlinson escorregou sua mão do grande braço de Cal, virando e saindo quase arrastando os pés do quarto, tendo plena consciência de que ele era a última pessoa que deveria estar ali dentro, sentindo a presença do segurança logo atrás de si.

\- Gemma havia me pedido para checar o quarto inteiro e eliminar todo álcool de dentro dele, ela mesmo fizera isso com as malas de Harry. - Cal falou depois de algum tempo e foi preciso um segundo para Louis perceber que não era com ele. - Acredite Liam, nós vasculhamos.

Louis assistiu Liam fechar a porta e suspirar, parecendo mais frustrado e cansado do que qualquer coisa, a adrenalina do show aos poucos esvaindo de seu corpo. 

\- Nós sabemos, Cal. - Niall assegurou e Louis novamente se sentiu invadindo um território que não era seu, se escolhendo com as mãos no bolso, torcendo os dedos em um gesto nervoso e tentando não chamar mais atenção alguma.

\- Nós sabemos que até Harry aceitar algum tipo de ajuda não poderemos fazer nada além de nos iludir achando que tomar álcool dele vai impedi-lo de ir atrás. - Liam praticamente grunhiu, os dedos esfregando rudemente seus olhos.

\- Essa história não sairá daqui. - Zayn ordenou, seus olhos fixaram em cada pessoa da pequena roda, mas por longos segundos em Louis que já estava nervoso o suficiente, imaginando o que Zayn estaria pensando, se encolhendo mais ainda. Ele precisa urgente de um cigarro. 

Fora uma espécie de consentimento silencioso quando a conversa encerrou sem mais palavras e todos começaram a assentir, saindo em silêncio para seus devidos quartos, Liam sendo o único à permanecer ao lado de Louis que ainda tentava decidir no que pensava primeiro.

\- Lou, vem... - Liam sussurrou, o corpo já inclinando para a direção da porta de seu quarto em uma forma convidativa. - Não tem mais nada para nós aqui, vamos.

E com isso Louis deixou seus ombros tensos caírem quase como se tivesse acabado de desistir, marchando logo atrás de Liam para dentro do quarto. 

Eles não conversaram sobre nada, mas Payne o olhou de forma serena, parecendo não entender tudo, mas entender. E Louis era eternamente grato ao amigo por não fazer perguntas, tendo certeza que não saberia responder nada, procurando uma carteira de cigarro e escorregando silenciosamente para fora do quarto enquanto Liam tomava banho.

X

Levaram alguns dias, semanas, para que Louis caísse na real e percebesse que aquilo que acontecera com Harry era quase normal para os outros. Normal. Regular.

Na segunda vez que ele encontrara Harry bebendo fora no bar do hotel que eles estavam na cidade de Ohio. Ninguém fora até lá pedir para ele parar, ninguém pareceu preocupado com seus passos tortos pelo corredor algumas horas depois, nem suas olheiras e olhos profundos no dia seguinte. Louis se importava, claro, mas não foi até lá, não queria fazer novamente uma cena inteira para dar em nada e ainda ficar como o exagerado, escandaloso. 

Com o passar dos dias, dos hotéis, shows, cidades, Harry e ele não se falavam muito além de pequenas conversas nas raras ocasiões em que ficavam juntos no mesmo local, pequenas piadas ou comentários bobos sobre conversas bobas aos arredores. Louis sinceramente não sabe dizer se isso fora um consentimento mutual e silencioso entre os dois ou falta de reais oportunidades para se aproximar novamente.

Apesar de afastados, Tomlinson continua prestando atenção em Harry. É maravilhoso observá-lo rodar e pular pelo palco, abraçar fãs e qualquer pessoa que entre em sua frente no backstage, cantarolar músicas antigas e infantis dentro das vans que os levam para os estádios. Na maioria das vezes Louis tem o privilégio de estar no mesmo carro ou no mesmo grupo que a equipe de seguranças colocam Harry, e seu olhar afiado sempre tem dificuldades de deixar o maior, observando-o. 

Harry, infelizmente, raras vezes retribui o olhar.

Nestas duas semanas Louis criou uma amizade engraçada com Niall Horan. Era como se tudo o que o mais velho falasse fizesse o irlandês rir, as piadas e histórias que os dois compartilham ajudam bastante Tomlinson à não sentir tanta saudades de casa pois, de certa forma, lembram Jay e seu temperamento feliz e espontâneo. Niall é uma pessoa que ama viver, Louis se sente feliz somente em tê-lo por perto, como se a felicidade emanasse do irlandês.

Outra coisa que não precisara de nem três dias destas duas semanas fora voltar à se acostumar com Liam. Antigamente quando o maior saiu da cidade para seguir seu sonho em Londres, Louis se sentia um peso morto na terra, parecia ter desaprendido à viver e, acredite, precisara de alguns meses para ele perceber que Liam não iria voltar, não seria mais seu travesseiro, não cantaria enquanto ele ficava acordado em horas terríveis da madrugada por conta de insônia, não lavaria a louça que Jay havia mandado e não arrumaria o seu guarda-roupas. Foram longos meses para desapegar de Liam Payne, foram três dias para se acostumar com ele novamente.

E temos Gemma. 

Louis ama Gemma Styles. Ama.

Durante os shows, Gemma quem fica abraçada à Louis assistindo os quatro amigos fazerem a mágica deles alguns metros de onde os dois estão parados. Durante as sessões de fotos, Gemma quem fica olhando de longe com ele ou o puxa para tomar um café em algum lugar no prédio. Durante os cafés da manhã apressados, Gemma quem sorri para Louis enquanto tenta comer duas torradas ao mesmo tempo. Algumas cidades depois, ela começou simpatizar com Louis cada vez mais por serem os dois deixados de lado quando os garotos precisam fazer seu trabalho, e isso acabou criando um vínculo especial. 

Louis adora como Gemma fala, gosta de ouvi-la contar sobre sua infância e de Harry em Holmes Chapel, acha lindo o carinho especial pela mãe e principalmente por ele, nunca o deixando se sentir sozinho quando Liam não está por perto.

Aos poucos Louis também ia se adaptando ao ônibus da turnê e seu espaço minúsculo divido entre os garotos da banda. Ele não iria reclamar nunca, gostava de assistir a América passar pela janela enquanto Josh contava alguma piada, rindo de Gemma e suas tentativas falhas de fazer o mesmo, deslumbrado com o sotaque de Dan, tentando defender Jon quando todos tiravam o dia para zoar de sua paixão fervorosa pela noiva... Tudo estava bom, perfeito até, Louis não tinha do que reclamar. 

Hoje o show seria especial pois estavam começando a gravar cenas para um novo filme sobre os garotos, já o terceiro. Os garotos ainda não haviam chegado na cidade, mas Louis, Gemma e o resto da banda já estavam curtindo El Paso por dois dias, admirando como tudo parecia ser gigante no Texas, aprendendo a falar algumas palavras em espanhol e comendo comidas típicas, uma aposta séria que eles haviam feito sobre ter que provar algo novo em todas as cidades.

Jay havia acabado de ligar, como ela faz todos os dias no mesmo horário, perguntando se estava tudo bem e Louis quase grunhiu que nunca estivera em uma cidade tão quente, como se pudesse sentir o calor emanar na ponta de seus pés através dos azulejos no chão do hotel, a pele avermelhada de seu passeio mais cedo com Gemma e Lou até algumas lojas para comprar alguns acréscimos às cruzetas de roupas dos meninos para os próximos shows. 

Quando Louis avisou à Jay que precisava de verdade desligar, já levemente irritado por ela parecer desenterrar assunto de 1970, Gemma havia batido levemente na porta para avisar que os garotos tinham acabado de chegar, um sorriso gigante brincando em seus lábios finos. 

Liam fica preocupado quando a agenda o faz se separar de Louis, foram poucas vezes que ele tivera que ficar em uma cidade enquanto o amigo ia para outra junto com a banda, mas Tomlinson sabia, sentia, o quão ele não gosta e fica tenso com isso.

Por questão de segurança tanto pelas fãs, paparazzi e o deslocamento dos instrumentos e suportes do palco inteiro, ninguém foi permitido ficar nos ônibus ou perto deles então Louis ficara em um quarto do hotel onde todos estavam. É sempre estranho ter um quarto grande somente para ele por um ou dois dias, tudo é quieto demais, nunca tem Liam ou Niall para acabar com o silêncio, ou até Zayn para dividir o tempo quieto, fumando calado com os olhos castanhos presos, curiosos, no rosto de Louis. 

Fora fácil achar os garotos no lobby grande do hotel, a gritaria lá fora anunciava claramente terem descoberto a locação deles, os ombros tensos dos seguranças ajudando com as bagagens antes de irem tentar conter a loucura toda.

Louis achou Gemma abraçando o irmão e ao lado Liam mexia nas etiquetas de duas malas iguais, sorrindo ao achar qual era a sua e qual era de Harry.

\- Tommo! - Ele exclamou ao ver Louis esperando perto dos elevadores, ajudando Zayn com uma mochila pesada antes de andar apressado até o amigo e o puxar para um abraço. 

\- Foram dois dias, Liam. - Louis riu passando os dedos por seus cabelos ainda curtos demais, o polegar esfregando devagar um pequeno corte no queixo de Payne que de certeza não existia dois dias atrás. - Você não consegue passar dois dias sem se machucar?

\- Foi fazendo a barba. - Liam revirou os olhos. - Tudo bem? Falou com Jay hoje? Ela me ligou, mas foi uma loucura no aeroporto. 

\- Falei. - Louis desviou os olhos e deixou uma pequena parcela de culpa apossar seus ossos por sempre querer que sua conversa com Jay seja breve, ela claramente só quer ter notícias e ele tem uma paciência pequena demais para a própria mãe. 

\- Com fome? - Liam mudou de assunto, trazendo o rosto de Louis para o lado e examinando seus olhos por longos segundos, o conhecendo sempre bem demais. - Podemos comer tacos.

Devagar Louis permitiu os braços de Liam escorregarem por suas costas, se oferecendo para segurar a mochila de Zayn enquanto eles subiam o elevador em silêncio. 

Zayn ofereceu um sorriso afetuoso quando Louis o entregou a mochila, agradecendo e o oferecendo um cigarro enquanto empurrava a porta de seu quarto para largar suas bagagens lá dentro. 

\- Eu vou tomar banho e nós vamos comer daqui a pouco? - Liam perguntou andando devagar até a porta ao lado, quase derrubando o celular ao pegar o cartão de seu quarto. 

\- Yep. - Louis sorriu e apalpou os bolsos procurando um isqueiro, o corpo inteiro tencionando ao ver a porta do elevador abrir novamente e Harry sair de lá ao lado de Gemma. 

Zayn saiu do quarto com uma carteira de cigarros ainda lacrada, distraído mexendo no celular enquanto Harry se aproximava puxando sua mala e Gemma apoiando uma mochila nos ombros. 

\- Hey Lou, você vai almoçar agora? - Gemma perguntou, o olhar do irmão levantando da bagagem para onde Louis ainda estava, tentando não parecer tão interessado em nada. Em Harry.

\- C-claro... - Parecendo desinteressado, confere. Gaguejando como idiota, confere. - Er... E-eu... Só vou esperar o Liam tomar banho e... 

\- Bate na porta quando vocês estiverem prontos? - Gemma sorriu e Louis suspirou aliviado por não ter que falar nada, balançando a cabeça positivamente. - Okay.

Ela voltou sua atenção para ajudar Harry com as bagagens, os olhos verdes ainda encarando Louis enquanto se aproximava mais um pouco.

\- Isso faz mal à saúde. - Harry murmurou apontando para o cigarro ainda intacto nos dedos de Louis, sorrindo e continuando a andar pelo corredor até seu quarto. 

Louis fez seu melhor para continuar andando normal atrás de Zayn até a área permitida fumar no final do corredor, a mente fixa na forma como Harry o olha como se ele fosse o sol, mas não faz nada para se aproximar ou sequer mostrar interesse. Estava começando à se transformar em uma rotina frustrante de palavras vagas demais que não fazem jus aos olhares. 

Zayn continuou calado enquanto tragava devagar seu cigarro, tendo cuidado para não se aproximar demais da sacada e ser visto lá embaixo, ainda era possível ouvir conversas altas, gritos ocasionais e pedidos que eles aparecessem.

\- Hey Zayn? - Louis chamou relutante, não sabendo se deveria perguntar, se era permitido quebrar essa concordância em que eles entraram de permanecer calados durante esses minutos fumando, quase como se fossem um ritual sagrado. 

\- Hm? - Zayn murmurou em resposta, não olhando em direção à Louis, não parecendo interessado. 

\- Você me disse, logo quando eu cheguei, que vocês evitam beber ou dar qualquer coisa com álcool para Harry. - D Louis disse devagar, relutante e levemente irritado por Zayn parecer não se importar com porra alguma. - Mas isso não é meio, totalmente, completamente inútil considerando que ele vai a hora que quiser e quantas vezes quiser para os bares do hotel? E ninguém faz merda por ele? 

Louis conseguiu ver a raiva fazendo Zayn cerrar os pulsos, mas em questão de segundos depois ele fixava o olhar nos olhos azuis quase assustados do menor, um sorriso ressentido estampado pequeno em seus lábios.

\- Está dizendo que não nos importamos com Harry e o problema dele? - Zayn praticamente grunhiu, apagando o cigarro em um cinzeiro de vidro descansando na pequena mesa ao seu lado. 

\- Estou. - Louis disse apagando o dele também mesmo tendo tragado somente metade. - Se vocês se preocupam então não demonstram, em todos os hotéis que nós paramos ele sempre vai até o bar, ou saí com pessoas diferentes sempre e é retratado como o pegador de mulheres por sempre terem diferentes garotas em todas essas... Aventuras? Ele saí, ele bebe, ele fica com a imagem manchada e ninguém faz nada! 

\- O que exatamente você quer que façamos? - Zayn ainda tinha um tom beirando a ameaça, baixo e irritado, finalmente demonstrando algo. - Coloque ele em uma camisa de força?

\- O chamem para sair, tentem algum tipo de distração... - Louis murmurou, os dedos puxando sua franja para trás rapidamente, não querendo perder nenhum movimento de Zayn. - Vocês estão vendo um amigo se afundar e virando as costas. 

O moreno desta vez fez algo que estava entre uma risada de muito mal gosto e um fluído rápido de ar pelas narinas, quase fungando e fazendo Louis ficar mais irritado ainda, o isqueiro passando a ser uma arma em seu bolso. Não que ele fosse usar, claro.

\- Não podemos ajudar quem não quer ajuda, Louis. - Zayn disse entredentes, bufando antes de deixar o menor sozinho. 

X

Louis não estava esperando que Harry se juntasse ao grupo para almoçar, afinal ele nunca o faz, mas ainda assim não conseguiu impedir a onda de decepção por não ver os grandes olhos verdes ali no meio. 

Niall estava falando sobre os eventos que eles foram para a divulgação da tour, os olhos azuis pareciam prestes à sair dos orbes de tão feliz e agitado que ele estava, dois dias que precisaram do almoço inteiro para serem contados. 

Liam estava mais quieto, conversando com Gemma e Josh enquanto mexia no cabelo do amigo vagarosamente, parecendo não ter noção dos próprios movimentos ou das próprias palavras. Louis sabe que ele está distraído com alguma coisa, mas que não é algo ruim, ele saberia se esse fosse o caso. 

Quando Niall cansou de falar e pediu a sobremesa, Louis se sentia 10 quilos mais pesado e pela forma como todos grunhiram ao levantar, o sentimento era compartilhado. 

\- Você vai querer sobremesa? - Liam indagou olhando em volta, vendo Josh sair com Gemma e Dan até os elevadores, deixando Niall e Jon devorando os sorvetes de frutas cítricas. 

\- Nope. 

\- Então até daqui a pouco, lads. Cuidado para não afogar nesse sorvete todo. - Liam acenou para os dois, passando a mão na barriga e fazendo uma careta, Louis rindo e concordando. 

\- Você vai me carregar? - Tomlinson perguntou em um tom sério, praticamente demandando enquanto se aproximava de Liam e segurava em sua cintura para virá-lo, batendo em seus ombros até que ele, grunhindo, abaixasse um pouco. 

\- Eu te odeio. - Liam disse, passando braços firmes pelas coxas de Louis para não deixá-lo escorregar.

\- Eu também te amo. - O menor riu, beijando o cabelo curto do amigo e passando os braços por seu pescoço. - Vamos lá, se mova, escravo. 

Liam grunhiu novamente, virando para o lado dos elevadores e fingindo que ia deixar o menor cair, arrancando um grito estrangulado e uma risada alta de Louis que o agarrou com força, batendo em sua cabeça.

Quando as portas do elevador abriram, Harry estava dentro mexendo no celular distraído, levantando o olhar devagar ao ouvir Louis e Liam tentando parar de rir.

\- Hey Hazza! - Liam sorriu, os olhos verdes do maior fixos no movimento das mãos de Payne indo dos joelhos até as coxas de Louis. - Vai sair?

\- Indo buscar Gemma... Temos um encontro com a mamãe no skype, acho que ela esqueceu... - Harry murmurou em resposta, sorrindo minimamente de volta para Liam que, esperançosamente, não sentia como o coração de Louis acelerara contra suas costas. 

\- Ela acabou de subir. - Louis exclamou, sua voz fina demais, trêmula demais, traidora demais. 

\- Niall resolveu falar sobre os dois dias em NYC. - Liam revirou os olhos ainda sorrindo, se abaixando antes de dar um pequeno impulso para subir Louis um pouco mais.

Eles não falaram mais nada além disso, Harry desviou o olhar e Louis acha que o elevador é pequeno demais para não ser notado caso ele queira observar Styles, como ele faz sempre.

Liam apertou o botão para o andar abaixo de onde seu quarto estava, onde fica o de Louis, Gemma e Jon. Quando as portas se abriram novamente, Harry não parecia querer ir à lugar algum, o olhar ainda perdido, os dedos brincando com o celular e as botas batendo freneticamente contra o chão.

\- Hazz? - Liam perguntou segurando as portas. - Você não estava procurando por Gemma?

Harry levantou o olhar quase assustado, olhando em volta e novamente para onde Liam tinha sua mão fixada, assentindo uma vez antes de gesticular para os lados.

\- Sim... Eu vou... - Ele continuou gesticulando enquanto saía, as covinhas aparecendo ao que seus lábios foram apertados uns contra os outros. - Até daqui a pouco?

\- Não esquece do show. - Liam riu. 

Harry balançou a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco ao virar e deixar as portas fecharem novamente. 

Liam só permitiu o silêncio por mais um segundo antes de beliscar Louis e falar baixinho, quase um sussurro. 

\- Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas o que houve? Com vocês dois, quero dizer. Duas semanas atrás estavam saindo juntos e agora parece que... Não sei... Que vocês não se importam mais com a presença um do outro. 

Essa era a pergunta que nem Louis sabe responder. 

\- Não sei? - Ele murmurou a resposta, balançando a cabeça levemente e enterrando-a no pescoço de Liam. - Depois daquele dia, daquilo, nós não tentamos sair outra vez? Não sei o que houve, Li. Eu só não acho que ele quer algo a mais, acho que é só algum tipo de atração?

\- São muitas perguntas para o que deveria ter sido uma resposta. - Liam suspirou, andando devagar pelo corredor até seu quarto, aceitando a ajuda de Louis para pegar o cartão no bolso. - Você já tentou considerar que ele pode estar com vergonha?

\- Ele não parecia com vergonha quando saímos. - E quando nos beijamos. E quando me levou até a casa dele. E quando deitou a cabeça nas minhas pernas. Louis se sentia praticamente afundando nas costas do amigo, os pensamentos começando a serem demais. 

\- Não com vergonha de chegar em você, Louis. - Liam respondeu, baixando para o menor sair de suas costas enquanto revirava os olhos. - Com vergonha por você ter visto ele naquelas condições. Talvez Harry ache que você não quer mais nada.

Impossível.

\- Não é impossível. - Liam murmurou alguns segundos depois, parecendo ler a mente duvidosa de Louis que continuava parado no meio do quarto, pensando. Afundando. 

\- Bruxo. - Louis grunhiu indo até a cama e se jogando nela, arrancando seus sapatos velhos e sujos antes de rastejar até os travesseiros de Liam. 

Louis não queria, mas era impossível não cogitar essa ideia e acreditar nela. Talvez Harry realmente esteja com vergonha de ter sido pego em condições ruins, jogado no chão de cabeça baixa, quase depressivo. 

Liam não falou mais nada, não deu indicações de que anda pensando sobre o assunto faz mais tempo, não interrompeu a linha de pensamento profunda que Louis construíra com o passar dos minutos. Eles se encolheram entre os travesseiros, entrelaçaram as pernas umas nas outras e permaneceram calados, aproveitando o pouco tempo que teria antes do show. 

Em algum determinado momento Louis acabou dormindo e Liam permitiu, cantarolando baixinho ao lado, a voz ecoando alta pelo quarto silencioso. Quando ele despertou novamente fora com algo cutucando seu braço, irritante apesar de leve. 

\- Me deixe em paz, Liam. - Louis grunhiu, afundando mais ainda a cabeça nos travesseiros macios, o cheiro de recém lavados parecia deixar sua mente mais lenta e nublada. 

\- Você acha que meus cachos combinaria com o nome Liam? - Uma voz grossa, distinta, soou perto demais de Louis que abriu os olhos assustado, se movendo sem rumo para longe de onde Harry Styles estava ao lado da cama, sorrindo. - Boo!

\- Você realmente me assustou, porra. - Louis grunhiu colocando a mão sobre o peito, sentindo seu coração martelar contra o local enquanto os olhos fixavam em Harry, em seus lábios curvados para cima, suas covinhas dando o ar da graça. 

\- Olá para você também. - Harry sorriu, claramente tentando mudar a atmosfera tensa do quarto que Louis continuava sustentar por não ter noção de nada, sabendo somente onde ele se encontra. 

\- Eu estou no quarto do Liam. - Certo.

\- Yep. - Harry bateu duas palmas, ainda sorrindo.

\- Sem o Liam. - Certo. 

\- Comigo. - Certo. 

\- E eu estou dormindo faz uma hora. - Chute.

\- Duas. - Harry corrigiu. - E Liam precisou sair para buscar alguém, não me pergunte quem, depois vai ser levado direto para o estádio então você está comigo. Sozinho. Comigo.

Louis moveu o travesseiro para seu colo, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios ao voltar fixar o olhar nos orbes verdes. 

\- Você deu ênfase nisso por algum motivo especial? 

\- Óbvio. - Harry riu, se afastando da cama e se aproximando da porta, era quase possível ver sinais em suas costas de tão transparente que sua camiseta branca era. - Liam pediu para eu te acordar, para dizer que você pode escolher uma roupa dele se quiser, que eu avisasse à Alberto que você está sozinho, para ele ficar de olho... Deixa eu lembrar mais o que... Ah, pediu que você tentasse não ser um "pé no saco" comigo porque eu sou uma pessoa legal. Palavras dele, não minhas. 

\- Claro. - Louis revirou os olhos, se arrastando até a beira da cama enquanto Harry abria a porta do quarto. 

\- Então... Eu te espero lá em baixo? - Styles perguntou, indeciso e parecendo estar receoso em até respirar. - Não sei que horas Cal vai nos levar...

\- Eu vou me arrumar e te aviso quando terminar? - Louis ofereceu, não querendo deixar Harry esperando no lobby como um bobo ou ficar esperando no lobby como um bobo. 

\- Ok. - Harry assentiu, jogando algo em cima da cama com precisão, sorrindo quando Louis não mudou seu foco nem para analisar o que era. - Cuide do cartão ou Liam terá que dormir na sua cama hoje.

\- Não que eu vá achar ruim, ou reclamar. - Louis respondeu, rindo ao ver Harry revirar os olhos e fechar a porta firmemente.

Tomlinson tentou ao máximo não pensar muito em Harry Styles e tudo o que ele trás consigo enquanto abria as malas de Liam procurando alguma roupa razoável, achando um tank top branco básico e grande demais para ele antes de fechar a bagagem novamente e correr para seu quarto no andar abaixo. 

Louis não gosta muito de pensar que ele precisa dobrar a barra de metade de suas calças para não ficar pisando nelas, então pegou um jeans escuro que não dava esse problema antes de arrumar o cabelo e subir até o quarto de Harry, carteira e celular apertados em seus bolsos. 

Fora preciso duas batidas leves na porta antes de Harry abri-la, os cachos bagunçados apontando para todos os lados, jeans abertos e camiseta desabotoada apesar de ela não estar abotoada nunca. 

Seu peitoral estava praticamente todo à mostra, o pequeno sinal no pescoço e sua clavícula saliente. O começo de sua tatuagem era visível. Acessível. Louis poderia traçar os dedos de baixo para cima e tocar os seus mamilos extras que já foram motivo de risadas em algum momento, mas para o menor isso o deixava incrivelmente único. Harry poderia ter uma íris roxa e a outra pink, mas continuaria maravilhoso aos olhos de Louis. Chega ser irritante. 

\- Você está uma bagunça, cara. - Ele murmurou tentando disfarçar o longo minuto em silêncio, olhares fixos em qualquer lugar no corpo um do outro, menos nos olhos, não desta vez. 

\- Ah, obrigado. - Harry grunhiu, abrindo mais a porta para Louis entrar. 

\- Tudo bem... Qual o problema, exatamente? - O menor escaneou o quarto, olhando as toalhas espalhadas pela cama, roupas jogadas por todo o chão, as luzes acima do grande espelho na lateral do quarto estavam ligadas juntamente com um secador. 

\- Meu cabelo. - Harry suspirou exasperado, indo até a cama para pegar as toalhas e arrumando as roupas freneticamente, Louis já havia notado como ele gosta das coisas organizadas. 

\- Já tentou esconder tudo isso em uma beanie? - Ele indagou, assistindo quieto o maior rodar pelo quarto. 

\- Acho que está quente demais para uma beanie. - Harry praticamente miou, os dedos grandes puxando as mechas da frente de seu rosto até que Louis conseguisse ver claramente seus olhos. Seus lindos olhos.

\- Ok... - Devagar Tomlinson fora sentar na larga cama do quarto, olhos fixos nas coxas de Harry que pareciam estar esculpidas nos jeans, se o tom fosse mais escuro um pouco ele poderia achar que são leggings. - Venha até aqui. 

\- Hum? - Harry parou de se mover, percebendo Louis ter sentado na cama e estar chamando-o com tapas leves no edredom ao seu lado. 

\- Venha até aqui. - Louis repetiu mais devagar, os dedos abrindo e fechando no material macio sob eles. 

Harry sentou ao seu lado relutante, Louis moveu um pouco até estar atrás de seu corpo, a mão tão perto das costas largas e dos longos cachos. 

Lentamente Tomlinson dividiu o cabelo com ajuda da ponta de seus dedos e unhas curtas, separando as primeiras três mechas iniciais até que Harry finalmente percebeu o que ele estava fazendo.

\- Você está trançando meu cabelo? - Sua voz soou lenta, sem rastros de que estava de fato acreditando em Louis.

\- Estou. - O menor confirmou, a voz firme porém deixando claro o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios. 

\- Sério? 

\- Eu tenho muitas garotas de cabelos longos e que adoram tranças em casa. - Louis sorriu lembrando de como costumava trançar o cabelo até de Jay nos finais de semana enquanto eles assistiam seriados.

Harry não respondeu, também não se afastou e começou a cantarolar baixo enquanto Louis dedilhava sua cabeça, era possível ver de onde o menor estava suas bochechas altas não escondendo um sorriso. 

Louis fizera duas tranças nas laterais da cabeça de Harry, prendendo o cabelo do meio em um coque com uma liga fina que ele retirou devagar dos pulsos do mais novo, as pontas de seu dedo pressionando o local para sentir a pulsação de Harry acelerar. 

\- Deixe-me ver antes. - Louis disse antes que Harry se levantasse, virando seu corpo um pouco até conseguir ver como as tranças ficaram e porra. 

Porra. 

Harry tinha o maxilar em um formato tão anguloso e bonito, as pontas das trancinhas acabando perto de seus ombros, fazendo de alguma forma uma pequena sombra em seu maxilar e pescoço. Com o cabelo preso seu rosto ficava mais claro assim como os olhos, visíveis, suas entradinhas eram avançadas demais para alguém tão novo, algumas espinhas mostrando que ele é um ser humano, seus lábios finos e rosados eram extremamente realçados e Louis está à dez palmos enterrado no chão. 

\- Você parece uma princesa da Disney. - Louis murmurou traçando os dedos nos lábios do garoto, adorando a forma como Harry parecia não enxergar mais nada, só ele. - A mais bonita de todas elas... 

\- Uma princesa? - Harry não sorriu, mas não pareceu ofendido. Muito longe disso, seus olhos pareciam estar vendo algo sobrenatural, um brilho gostoso misturando ao verde que parecia simplesmente não acabar. 

\- A mais bonita... - Louis repetiu, se aproximando com os joelhos cravados firmemente na cama, os lábios esbarrando na bochecha de Harry antes de descer até seu queixo. - O que eu fiz...

\- Droga, Louis. - O maior grunhiu, suas mãos escorregando seguras nas laterais do rosto de Tomlinson, juntando os lábios de forma doce demais em contraste com suas palavras e voz grossa, quase rude.

Eles não fizeram nada além de dar dois selinhos firmes, molhados e calmos, diferente da mente desesperada do menor. Depois Harry escorregara a boca pelo seu queixo, os dedos torcendo em nas orelhas enquanto as palmas quentes praticamente derretiam as bochechas de Louis. 

O trajeto de seus lábios continuou do queixo, passando pelo maxilar de Louis até chegar em sua orelha, a mão que estava deste lado de seu rosto caíra até sua cintura. 

\- Você é algo à mais, Louis Tomlinson. - Harry murmurou, mordendo seu lóbulo devagar antes de voltar para os lábios de Louis que praticamente implorava.

\- O que eu- Louis iria repetir a pergunta, mas uma leve batida na porta fizera Harry se afastar rápido demais, saindo da cama com as bochechas avermelhadas e os lábios brilhando.

\- Harry? Estamos descendo, senhor. - A voz de Cal soou através da porta, grave e calma, tudo o que a mente de Louis não é no momento.

\- Um minuto. - Harry pediu alto, andando até o espelho onde seus olhos fixaram nos de Louis antes de irem até as tranças, o cabelo castanho sendo iluminado pelas luzes. Um anjo. - Oh, wow...

\- Você gostou? - Louis indagou, observando Harry tocar nas tranças como se elas fossem derreter, totalmente delicado. 

\- Eu adorei. Eu amei, Louis. - Ele respondeu sorrindo, virando e respirando fundo ao ver Louis levantar da cama. 

Eles se encontraram na metade do caminho, braços fortes passando pelo ombro pequeno de Louis enquanto seus braços rodeavam a cintura larga e acentuada do maior, o nariz afundando em seu pescoço cheiroso e recém lavado.

\- Obrigado. - Harry sussurrou, permitindo Louis encaixar ambas as mãos em sua cintura e dar um leve aperto para responder ao agradecimento, acabando com o abraço tão rápido quanto começara.

Cal parecia ter visto um fantasma quando Louis abrira a porta, Harry ainda rodando o quarto para tentar arrumá-lo. Ele perguntou se havia algo para carregar até lá embaixo e Styles negou, desistindo e fechando a porta enquanto Louis permanecia quieto ao seu lado. 

\- Hey, Harry. - Louis impediu que o maior se afastasse enquanto Cal seguia até o elevador, as mãos fechando nos bíceps de Styles que olhou surpreso. - O que eu fiz?

Não era a melhor hora, não era a melhor ocasião, não era a melhor pergunta, mas Louis sentia isso consumi-lo quando Harry se aproximava e agia como se ele fosse parte da equipe ou somente uma fã tímida, sentia essa pergunta ser jogada em sua cara ao ver Harry agir como se eles nunca tivessem se beijado, ou sequer se conhecido. 

\- O que? 

\- O que eu fiz? - Louis repetiu. - Eu fiz algo errado? É por isso que você se afastou? Se afastou não, parou de se aproximar. 

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não respondeu e segurou a mão de Louis na hora em que ela escorregou de seu bíceps, entrelaçando a ponta de seus dedos.

\- Louis.

\- Você ficou com raiva por eu ter feito aquele fuzuê todo, não é? Ter feito todos virem até aqui e ver você... Ver você... Daquele jeito. - Louis quase sussurrou as últimas palavras, começando a se sentir frustrado olhando entre Harry e Cal que segurava o elevador e fazia seu melhor trabalho fingindo não estar ouvindo. 

\- Não! - Harry balançou a cabeça, puxando Louis para perto e plantando um beijo em sua testa. - Não seja bobo, Lou. 

\- Meninos. - A voz de Cal soou do final do corredor, os olhos de Louis se movendo até ele que parecia culpado, mas provavelmente com medo de atrasar um dos integrantes. - Me desculpem...

\- T-tudo bem... Desculpe. - Louis suspirou, soltando Harry e andando até o elevador sem falar mais nada. 

Eles entraram na Van em silêncio, Harry pegou o celular para falar sobre o show de hoje no twitter e Louis sorriu ao ver Gemma entrar desengonçada e vermelha, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. 

Louis achava que El Paso não poderia ser mais bonita até a Van entrar no Sun Life Stadium, a grande estrutura do palco dando para ser vista de longe, homens e mais homens rodando o local, gritos altos dando de serem ouvidos dentro e fora do estádio. 

Harry imediatamente fora encaminhado para o backstage, largando Gemma e Louis babando em volta do estádio, assistindo os grandes homens checarem as estruturas e câmeras, tendo certeza de que tudo estaria perfeito para as primeiras cenas do novo filme. 

Gemma tirou algumas fotos para postar e Louis riu quando ela pegou seu celular para tirar uma selfie dos dois, obrigando ele à postar no Instagram. 

Alberto apareceu meia hora depois pedindo que eles fossem para o espaço VIP porque as coisas iriam ficar um pouco mais trabalhosas por ali, não era seguro para os dois estarem no meio. 

\- Olhe só... - Gemma sorriu mostrando seu celular onde uma foto de Harry e suas tranças estava postada na conta da Lou no Instagram, e pelo visto todos gostaram, os comentários iam de amáveis para assustadoramente amáveis. 

\- Ele gostou bastante. - Louis sorriu, feliz consigo mesmo e já sentindo aquela sensação gostosa percorrer por seus braços como no começo de todos os shows. 

\- Acho que ver esses comentários vai até distrair um pouco porque você conhece o Harry... Ele está nervoso por não ter tido passagem de som, fica todo inseguro. - Gemma falou, começando aumentar o tom para conseguir ser ouvida através dos gritos. 

\- Eles tiveram ensaio faz uns três dias, não? - Louis indagou, pausando ao ver uma garota se aproximar com o crachá de VIP, pedindo uma foto com Gemma, gritando que ela é muito parecida com Harry e que adora sua cor de cabelo.

\- Tiveram. - Gemma confirmou assim que a garota agradeceu e se afastou novamente. - Mas o Harry é-

\- Com licença... Louis? Louis Tomlinson? - Uma voz feminina soou um pouco longe vinda de trás de Louis e ele olhou rapidamente, virando o corpo em direção a mulher.

Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos longos e lindos olhos, sorrindo com os lábios cheios. Louis precisou de um momento para reconhecer quem era, balançando a cabeça desacreditado.

\- Sophia Smith! - Louis riu, aceitando o abraço que ela ofereceu, as memórias deles ainda crianças em Doncaster flutuando atrás de seus olhos fechados. - Quanto tempo!

\- Eu sei! - Ela riu junto, se afastando e dando uma boa olhada em Louis. - Você estava em uma época bem emo quando eu saí de Doncaster e olhe só para você agora! 

\- Não pense que eu não lembro de você e sua obsessão por Destiny's Child. - Louis revirou os olhos e Sophia riu, negando. - Como viemos parar no Texas, exatamente? 

\- Liam me convidou. - Ela sorriu. - Ele me achou no facebook algumas semanas atrás e nós andamos conversando, eu moro na California agora. 

\- Como Liam não me disse nada, traidor do caralho. - Louis revirou os olhos.

Sophia era uma das amigas deles até os doze anos de idade quando ela se mudou para os Estados Unidos com o pai. Louis lembra como Liam era apaixonadinho por ela e escrevia cartas e mais cartas que um dia eles queimaram juntos, quando Payne resolveu criar vergonha na cara. 

\- Hey Soph, essa é minha amiga Gemma Styles. - Louis apresentou, Gemma se movendo devagar para apertar a mão de Sophia, o grande sorriso caloroso estampado em seu rosto. 

\- Muito prazer. - A morena disse, já indo para o lado de Gemma que se moveu um pouco para dar espaço.

\- Todo meu. Bonitas botas. 

Eles conversaram somente um pouco mais antes do show começar e Louis finalmente descobriu o motivo de Liam estar todo calado e pensativo. Provavelmente ver Sophia, sua primeira paixão, ter se transformado em uma mulher linda e encantadora deve ter no mínimo mexido com os sentimentos que ele não conseguiu queimar na fogueira com Louis.

Gemma e ela se deram muito bem, trocaram de números e conversaram sobre as roupas das garotas e dos meninos. Lou se juntou ao grupo depois da última troca de roupas dos garotos e Louis se sentia sinceramente no grupo da luluzinha. 

Quando a última música começou, Louis e as garotas foram encaminhadas até o backstage por Alberto que preferia não deixá-los ali no meio na hora em que todos os fãs estiverem saindo. Elas ainda conversavam sobre ankle boots e jeans claros enquanto Louis se afogava em uma garrafa de água quando os garotos entraram na grande sala, suados, sorridentes, saltitantes e com milhares de câmeras vindo atrás. 

Harry parecia ótimo, os olhos dilatados e extremamente brilhantes, parecendo quase drogado. Louis sabe que ele fica assim depois de todos os shows por algum tempo, uma hora mais ou menos, antes de sumir.

Tomlinson o observou ser gravado por algum tempo, Niall contando piada e Zayn ria enquanto cantarolava brincando com as garrafas de água, Liam ocupado conversando com Sophia e Gemma. Louis não percebia estar sendo observado também, mas ele sempre está.

Quando a adrenalina começou a baixar no corpo de todos, como sempre faz depois de algum tempo, a sala foi ficando menos barulhenta, algumas fãs conseguindo fotos e abraços, outras paradas ao redor da sala gravando tudo assim como as grandes câmeras para o filme. 

Louis observou Harry começar a sorrir um pouco menos, os dedos nervosos mexendo em sua própria roupa, as vezes as tranças eram dedilhadas e as fãs também pediam para tocar uma vez ou outra. 

Ele então lembrou de suas próprias palavras para Zayn ao ouvir os garotos começarem a fazer planos de jantarem juntos em um restaurante que Dan conhece, Harry não respondendo se iria ou não.

"O chamem para sair, tentem algum tipo de distração..."

Louis esperou algumas fãs conseguirem seus abraços e Gemma se aproximar de Harry para fazer o mesmo, deslizando para o lado da mulher até que os olhos grandes e verdes estivessem focados nele.

\- Hey. - Louis disse, meio sem ar e ainda tentando criar coragem enquanto Gemma sorria e elogiava novamente as tranças. 

Vamos lá Tommo, você já chamou uma vez... 

\- Vocês foram incríveis hoje. - Tomlinson sorriu da melhor forma possível, estremecendo quando Harry lhe devolveu um sorriso maior ainda, genuíno e maravilhoso. - Meu favorito era o de tranças.

\- Ah é? - Ele fingiu surpresa, inconscientemente se inclinando para Louis, 

\- Yep. Ele é... - O sol. - Tolerável.

\- Tolerável? - Harry bufou, revirando os olhos e Gemma riu baixinho, parecendo não querer atrapalhar o momento. - Você está sendo modesto.

\- Hey, Sr. aurora boreal, eu... - Louis murmurou e antes que ele terminasse Harry olhou para os dois lados, se aproximou e sussurrou contra sua testa.

\- Quando você se aproxima assim eu já sei o que vem depois. Estamos criando um padrão, entende? - Harry então plantou um beijo em sua testa, não dando tempo de Louis encaixar a mão em sua cintura antes de se afastar. 

\- Harry o que-

\- Eu quero sim sair com você.


	6. Chapter 06

"Maybe we're all little different, there's no need to be ashamed." 

Quando os seguranças começaram a esvaziar a sala e permitir as fãs que estavam ali se despedirem dos garotos, Louis conseguia perfeitamente ver os dedos de Harry torcendo nervosamente uns contra os outros, seus olhos verdes quase todo tempo grudados na porta por onde as garotas saíam. 

Preston estava recolhendo alguns pertences para pôr nos carros que já esperavam atrás da estrutura do palco quando Louis se aproximou, tentando checar se alguém olhava ou estava perto o suficiente para ouvir.

\- Hey Preston? - Ele sussurrou se oferecendo para ajudar a carregar as várias coisas no braço do homem como carteiras esquecidas, caixas com produtos de cabelo de Lou e maquiagem. - Posso pedir um favor? 

\- Claro garoto, o que houve? - Preston sorriu agradecido enquanto se baixava para pegar o par de sapatos de Niall que ele havia trocado antes do show.

\- Você quem vai colocar os garotos nos carros hoje, não é? 

\- Sim. Vamos deixar isso dentro de algum deles e escolher quem vai em qual. - O homem respondeu, as mãos gesticulando vagamente para Mark que organizava a guitarra de Niall na capa. - É que se separarmos fica mais seguro e mais fácil de não seguirem até o hotel e descobrirem a rua que usamos para a entrada dos fundos.

\- Você pode me colocar no mesmo carro que Harry? - Louis pediu, olhando novamente em volta enquanto tentava sussurrar alto o suficiente para Preston ouvir. 

\- Harry?

\- Yeah.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Preston sorriu indo até a porta e Louis o seguiu já que uma pequena caixa estava em suas mãos, andando rapidamente atrás do segurança pelos corredores claros até a área de fora para colocar tudo no carro. 

Ele confirmou com outros seguranças se tudo estava livre de fãs e aparentemente ainda tinham várias tentando abrir as portas de trás do estádio onde os carros iriam passar com os garotos, mas era impossível tirá-las de lá então eles estavam permitidos serem separados nas Vans.

Preston voltou e Louis permaneceu onde estava esperando todos voltarem, olhando em volta onde gritos e mãos eram ouvidos e vistos pela parte de baixo dos portões, câmeras apontadas cegamente para todos os lados pelo espaço minúsculo. 

Ele sinceramente não gostava de pensar nas garotas deitadas no chão para conseguir ver os ídolos um pouco mais, essa paixão calorosa parecia sufocá-lo somente pensando e mesmo sabendo que não era para ele. Elas são incríveis, fazem coisas estupidamente maravilhosas para terem um segundo sequer de atenção e o pensamento faz o peito de Louis pesar um pouco, imaginando o quanto todas merecem mas ao mesmo tempo é muito pouco One Direction para muitas fãs. Muitas. 

Quando os garotos saíram pela apertada porta estavam todos em silêncio não querendo aumentar o tumulto, esperando Preston e Mark decidirem quem em qual carro. 

\- Niall e Liam. - Mark chamou, escorregando a porta até que ela estivesse bem aberta enquanto colocava algumas guitarras lá dentro, Niall indo logo em seguida.

Liam olhou para Louis esperando que ele se aproximasse e entrasse também, mas Tomlinson balançou levemente o braço e gesticulou para Sophia que tinha o boné de Payne nas mãos, esperando ordens. 

Ele assentiu e Sophia entrou no carro antes de Liam fazer o mesmo, Mark fechando as portas e ajudando Preston colocar algumas coisas no segundo onde Lou, Caroline e as outras garotas da equipe entraram, parecendo exaustas por três vidas.

Harry ajudara Louis colocar as últimas caixas com as roupas que Caroline gosta de dizer que são para "emergência", Zayn sentando de frente para Louis e Gemma indo para a frente do irmão que fora o último a sentar, seu corpo cansado inclinando um pouco em direção à Tomlinson. 

\- Cansado? - Louis sorriu assistindo Harry encostar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto Mark fechava a porta e batia no vidro do carro, sinalizando que o motorista já podia sair. 

Harry fez um biquinho e olhou para Louis de baixo, através de seus cílios. Suas bochechas estavam perdendo o tom vermelho que adquiriram durante o show, o suor já não cobrindo sua testa e as tranças o deixando incrivelmente... incrível.

\- Nem tanto, eu só preciso de um banho. - Harry respondeu, seu olhar não deixando Louis que se moveu um pouco no banco até estar escondendo quase metade do rosto do maior para os outros com o próprio corpo. 

\- Eu posso esperar você tomar banho no seu quarto? É que Liam talvez queira o nosso por causa da Sophia e... Você sabe... - Louis é um mentiroso terrível algumas vezes, principalmente nervoso, tanto que esqueceu que desta vez ele está em um quarto diferente, torcendo para que Harry deixasse essa escapar sem comentários. Louis não queria dar espaço para Styles correr e achar bebida, os outros não se importam o suficiente, mas ele sim. 

\- Eu não vou fazer isso. - Harry murmurou em um tom frio, certo, rude. Seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto do menor. - Falei que nós iríamos sair então nós iremos, não vou sumir antes.

\- Só estou tentando ter certeza. - Louis respondeu baixo e em um tom similar ao usado segundos atrás, os dedos torcendo parecendo querer cravar em algo. - Não é como se nós pudéssemos exatamente confiar em você, é?

Golpe baixo, profundo e que doera até em Louis, mas ele não retiraria as palavras nem pediria desculpas, pensando que talvez Harry perceba o quão errado ele está.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu te deixaria plantado como um idiota para beber? - Harry sussurrou, os gritos começando a ficarem mais alto ao que os portões foram abertos, Louis tinha quase certeza que só ele ouvira. 

\- Eu não duvido nada, é isso que estou tentando falar. - Sua voz soou mais calma nesta resposta, as costas começando a doer com a posição estranha, mas não preparado ainda para voltar à sentar corretamente, olhos azuis fixos nos verdes. 

\- Eu não o faria. - Harry pareceu baixar a guarda ao ouvir o tom mais suave de Louis, um pequeno suspiro escapando antes dele se inclinar um pouco e roçar os lábios no nariz do menor. 

\- Obrigado. - Louis sussurrou uma última vez, sorrindo ao voltar para seu lugar, encontrando dois pares de olhos tentando disfarçar a curiosidade enquanto os fãs ainda tentavam ultrapassar as barreiras e seguranças para chegar até os carros. 

Foi uma viagem curta de volta para o hotel já que estava tarde e não era horário de rush, Gemma - como sempre - acabou adormecendo no ombro de Zayn que mexia no celular e vagamente respondia as perguntas preguiçosas de Harry. 

Eles não precisavam ajudar a tirar nada do carro já que praticamente tudo seria colocado de volta nos ônibus então Louis só se preocupou em checar se Gemma estava com a bolsa e o celular antes de ajudar Harry à levá-la meio acordada e meio adormecida para seu quarto. 

Eles seguiram em silêncio para o quarto de Harry e sinceramente Louis estava se arrependendo de ter escolhido sair ao observar os ombros de Styles baixos e ele se movendo lento demais, cansado. 

Ainda silenciosamente Harry pegou uma muda de roupas antes de ir até o banheiro, quase fechando a porta antes de Louis o chamar, tentando ser ágil e pensar rápido.

\- Hum?

\- Er... Eu... - Se ele pedisse para remarcar por Harry estar cansado, com certeza Styles iria parar no bar do hotel ou saindo para comprar algo com álcool como ele faz sempre. Com um longo suspiro Tomlinson somente balançou a cabeça devagar, vidrado na expressão atenciosa do maior. - Você pode me emprestar um hoddie? Ou algo assim?

Louis realmente precisa melhorar suas mentiras e exercitar melhor essa mente lerda. 

\- Na mala. - Harry apontou para uma das grandes malas largadas abertas ao lado da cama, uma delas estava ainda arrumada e a outra com as roupas todas jogadas de qualquer jeito. 

\- Obrigado. 

Então o quarto voltou ficar quieto enquanto Louis se abaixava ao lado da mala ainda arrumada, as mãos tocando levemente as malhas macias e possivelmente bem caras, camisetas de estampas engraçadas, algumas de algodão similares à nuvens e mais embaixo os hoddies e sweaters, maioria da Adidas. 

Ele pegou o que estava mais em cima, ainda tendo que tirar algumas camisetas para não bagunçar antes de puxar o hoddie verde da Adidas, colocando tudo de volta e quase fechando antes de ver algo metal brilhando contra a luz do quarto no compartimento de tecido da mala.

Louis tem consciência que é ridículo e falta de educação mexer em coisas que não são suas, mas ele já sabia o que era e não iria deixar esta merda ali, abrindo o zíper com raiva e pegando o cantil de bolso, abrindo a tampa quase fulminando e não precisando chegar muito perto para sentir o cheiro forte de whisky.

Ele rapidamente levantou do chão e foi até uma das janelas, abrindo a cortina e as travas devagar para Harry não ouvir, imaginando que talvez quem estivesse lá embaixo fosse muito provavelmente tomar um banho de cachaça enquanto virava o líquido inteiro para cair livre, balançando até não ter mais uma gota. 

Louis colocou o cantil de volta e fechou o zíper, extremamente tentado em vasculhar as duas malas para tentar descobrir se havia outro, ou até uma garrafa mesmo. Mas ele não o fez, somente se afastou e colocou o hoddie, os dedos esfregando com força contra seus jeans para tirar o cheiro que ficou um pouco impregnado. 

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro, já arrumado e com o cabelo preso de qualquer jeito, Louis fez seu melhor para esconder o desconforto e o mal estar que faziam seu peito pesar, suspirando quando Styles lhe lançou um sorriso e se aproximou com a mão esticada e um elástico entre os dedos.

\- Quando eu era menor meu cabelo costumava ser bem liso e mais claro. - Harry murmurou enquanto Louis juntava devagar suas mechas, os dedos roçando leve para destruir os pequenos nós antes de prender tudo em um coque com o elástico, sorrindo ao observar os cabelos que ficavam soltos perto de sua nuca, até esse detalhe praticamente insignificante era adorável. 

\- O meu também era um pouco mais claro, e bem mais liso... - Louis virou Harry devagar, escondendo algumas mechas que ainda estavam livres atrás de suas orelhas. 

Harry não respondeu, ficou observando fixamente seu hoddie deixar Louis maravilhoso. Eles não precisaram abrir a boca para explicitar o que estava acontecendo antes de estarem se beijando novamente, lábios firmes um contra o outro.

Harry fechou suas mãos no pescoço de Louis para puxá-lo mais para perto, e as mãos do menor foram parar nos largos quadris, parecendo estar querendo impedir Styles de se afastar, de fugir. 

Louis desceu os lábios pelas bochechas coradas do maior enquanto as grandes mãos desciam de sua nuca para a curva de suas costas. Mais um pouco até ele achar um pedaço de pele exposta pela camiseta de Harry, os lábios chupando o local com força antes de continuar a espécie de rastros, Styles parecia perdido mais acima. 

Louis desta vez agradeceu a mania idiota de deixar praticamente metade dos botões abertos, seus lábios espalhando beijos delicados em cima da pele tatuada, finalmente chupando com força e mordiscando a pele que veio em uma proporção muito pequena, escapando segundos depois e Louis sabe que a dor deve estar sendo aquela fina que você tem vontade de esfregar a pele continuamente, mas ele segurou os dois pulsos de Harry e o impediu de sequer mexer, querendo ver a dor fina dilatar suas pupilas. 

Harry não demorou muito até tomar providências sobre estar sendo segurado, as mãos enormes descendo pelas costas até a bunda de Tomlinson onde se agarraram com força para puxá-lo para cima, andando vacilante até o oposto a cama, a parede gelada fazendo Louis estremecer ao ser jogado contra ela. 

Ele segurou na nuca de Harry, se policiando para não bagunçar o coque recém feito antes de puxar o maior para um outro beijo, seus lábios começando a arder com o passar dos minutos. 

Quando Harry se afastou, seus olhos estavam escuros e suas bochechas extremamente coradas, o olhar fixo em Louis com uma curiosidade queimando, adoração e excitação principalmente. 

Louis lubrificou os lábios com a ponta de sua língua uma, duas vezes antes de dar um beijo breve em Harry, os lábios estalando continuamente e sinceramente tudo em volta parecia demais, só os dois pareciam leves. 

\- Alguém já fez algum comentário ruim sobre seu cabelo? - Louis indagou como sempre não conseguindo se segurar, a curiosidade sempre falando literalmente mais alto. 

\- Já. - Harry respondeu parecendo não se importar, talvez até esteja começando a perceber que isso é algo de Louis e nada em particular, seus beijos ainda sendo depositados suaves contra as bochechas, queixo, pálpebras, nariz e maxilar de Tomlinson. - Subiram tags e posts gigantes no facebook para eu cortar como ele era antes, quando dava para fazer topetes. 

\- E como você se sentiu? - Louis suspirou beijando Harry novamente antes dele continuar com sua trilha, era possível sentir a mão de Styles tremer contra suas coxas. 

\- Queria fazer um post e subir uma tag sozinho falando sobre como gosto dele dessa forma. Eu me sinto bem assim. - Harry afirmou, suas mãos apertando a carne firme das coxas do menor que aos poucos deslizavam para o chão novamente. - Bonito...

\- Você é lindo. - Louis confirmou, seus dedos de novo colocando a mecha teimosa para detrás da orelha de Harry. 

Eles entrelaçaram os dedos e saíram do quarto dessa forma, esperando o segurança de Harry, Dale, aparecer para ajudá-los entrarem no carro sem ser notado, pelos fundos do hotel.

Se Dale percebeu os dedos entrelaçados, não falou nada ou sequer olhou enquanto conversava com Harry sobre os restaurantes da cidade, avisando que ninguém havia voltado ainda do jantar. 

O segurança checou se a rua estava vazia antes de ir buscar um dos carros e permitir que os dois corressem para entrar, com medo de ter algum paparazzi escondido em algum lugar tirando fotos deles praticamente fugindo. 

Dale não permitiu que Harry e Louis fossem jantar sozinhos por questões de segurança, mas Styles não pareceu chateado por isso e Louis não se importa muito, sabendo que ele só está fazendo seu trabalho.

Quando eles chegaram no local chamado Paletas Del Mexico, Harry já havia ligado reservando uma mesa e políticas de privacidade das quais Louis não entende direito, mas sabe que é para manter todos os funcionários em sigilo total sobre sua presença. 

Eles foram calados e de cabeça baixa até a mesa reservada, uma distância segura um do outro que Dale sugerira para caso alguém que estivesse presente conhecesse Harry e quisesse tirar fotos. 

A mesa era contra a parede, uma das últimas mais adentro do restaurante que tinha as luzes baixas em um tom vermelho com laranja, não dando tanta visibilidade para quem estivesse olhando de longe, ainda mais com Dale parado há alguns metros da mesa, a posição segurança sendo ativada. 

\- Parece que a especialidade da casa são os sorvetes... - Harry disse apontando no menu os sorvetes de todos os tipos que fruta que pudessem ser imaginados. - E a comida com pimenta. 

\- Você gosta de Fajitas? - Louis apontou e Harry assentiu, sorrindo.

\- Gosto. 

\- Então não podemos mais casar, sinto muito Harold. - Louis fingiu que iria levantar da cadeira e Harry riu, segurando seu pulso e deslizando até seus dedos estarem entrelaçados. 

\- Podemos pedir tacos como prato principal então? Sem fajitas. 

\- Sorvete de morango pode ser a entrada? Olha o tamanho dos pedaços do morango que tem na foto. - Louis apontou a ilustração e Harry sorriu, assentindo. 

Eles pediram os sorvetes e as porções de tacos, falando sobre como o local era bonito e agradável enquanto esperavam o pedido chegar. Louis pediu uma batida de morango e Harry de banana, o que eles não tem muita certeza se cairia bem com os sorvetes, mas iriam tentar. 

Harry falou sobre como sua mãe, Anne, está feliz começando sua especialização depois de anos e anos que ela terminara a faculdade de enfermagem. Ele estava orgulhoso dela, sempre fora seu sonho voltar a estudar para se especializar e agora com uma ajudinha para comprar alguns livros ela finalmente está indo para as classes. 

Depois ele falou sobre uma vez que fora com Robin para Sheffield passar o fim de semana na casa de alguns tios com seu irmão postiço. Harry não fazia muito sentido, ele poderia estar falando sobre flores e depois contar uma história totalmente diferente que não tem realmente uma lição, ou moral, só uma história qualquer e Louis continua o achando incrível, uma máquina humana de felicidade. 

Eles comeram o sorvete rindo sobre as quedas de Styles nos rings de patinação, ou sobre sua infância em Holmes Chapel onde ele sempre fora considerado o garoto gay, mas nunca tiraram sarro dele ou o trataram mal, ele sempre foi querido.

Louis falou um pouco das irmãs enquanto eles comiam distraídos com a presença um do outro, mas ele realmente queria ouvir Harry continuar a falar da forma lenta e quase parando de sempre, suas palavras arrastadas e sorriso preguiçoso ficavam tão especiais reluzindo contra a luz vermelha e laranjada.

Quando eles terminaram, Dale fora buscar o carro e pedira que eles tivessem cuidado enquanto continuavam parados na entrada do restaurante, Louis estava quase brilhando com orgulho de si mesmo por ser o motivo do sorriso no rosto de Harry. 

\- Seu segurança não era o Cal? - Louis indagou, nunca tendo certeza de nada relacionado à isso.

\- Ele é o cameraman na verdade, mas ele e Alberto fazem serviço como seguranças também, e Cal é até personal trainer de Liam algumas vezes. Meu oficial agora é Dale. - Harry afirmou, seus dedos pareciam tão inquietos quanto os de Louis que se aproximou e entrelaçou somente as pontas, Styles o puxando para mais perto com um sorriso, tirando a franja lisa do menor de seu rosto e colocando algumas partes atrás da orelha. 

\- O de Liam é Paddy, Mark é para o Niall e Preston o Zayn, esqueci de algum? - Louis sorriu, pensando em como ele gosta de Mark e Alberto, e como eles devem ganhar um salário maravilhoso para aguentar esses quatro o tempo inteiro, até nas horas do show quando um resolve tirar brincadeiras. - Onde eu me inscrevo para ser segurança de vocês?

\- Depende. - Harry sorriu, seus dedos pressionando nos lábios de Louis suavemente. - Você vai querer ser segurança de quem?

\- Qual integrante você me indica?

\- Bom, Zayn gosta de levar Preston para essas aventuras que ninguém mais gosta e constantemente tem que ser perseguido porque não quer largar o skate para fazer o show. 

\- Esse eu passo. 

\- Ok... Liam adora postar foto de Paddy no Instagram e sempre que pode caçoa o sotaque forte dele. Sem contar que você sabe como Liam é em dias ruins. - Harry apontou e Louis riu assentindo.

\- Esse integrante já me deu trabalho demais, eu passo. Próximo.

\- Niall. Se você quiser ser segurança tem que assinar algum contrato que eu tenho certeza que Mark assinou, já que essa é a única explicação de ele aguentar Niall e aqueles vídeos. Em outras palavras, Where Are We Goin' Today, Louis? - Harry riu tentando imitar o sotaque de Niall. - Vai ser um sucesso.

\- Acho que eu também vou passar esse, o último, por favor?

\- Harry. - Ele sorriu puxando Tomlinson o suficiente para enterrar a cabeça em seu ombro, os braços firmando nas laterais de seu corpo enquanto Louis fazia o mesmo em seus ombros. - Ele é o melhor de todos e com certeza iria te contratar.

\- Você não quer mencionar quando Harry resolve jogar água neles do palco? Em todos os seguranças, não só no dele? Ou quando ele resolve fugir em volta do estádio e os seguranças tem que ir atrás? - Louis sorriu, sentindo a presença de Dale logo atrás deles, mas não se importando muito. - Ah! Sem contar quando ele fica cutucando os seguranças com o suporte do microfone! Acho que eu vou ficar com Liam mesmo.

\- Idiota. - Harry sorriu se afastando e acenando para Dale. - Pronto para ir?

Não.

No.

Nope.

\- Claro. - Louis assentiu, checando se a carteira e o celular ainda estavam em seus bolsos. 

A volta para o hotel foi mais animada, eles conversaram sobre como as paletas são ótimas e Louis não gosta muito de frutas, ele realmente prefere batatas fritas e pizza, mas Harry é o contrário e não fora tão ruim, na verdade foi ótimo. A noite inteira fora. 

Quando Harry agradeceu Dale e correu para dentro do hotel, Louis já não estava tão animado assim. Ele sabe que não pode ser babá de Styles e perseguir ele 24/7 para checar seu consumo de álcool, mas ainda não deixava de ser frustrante pensar que ele poderia sair para beber assim que as portas do elevador se fechassem com Louis em seu andar. 

As portas abriram e o corredor estava totalmente vazio então Louis puxou Harry para fora e segurou em seu peitoral com uma mão enquanto a outra impedia a porta de fechar, pressionando Styles contra a parede ao lado do elevador com força, firme.

\- Me prometa. - Louis sussurrou beijando sua bochecha, seu maxilar, seu queixo e finalmente os lábios, nada muito profundo mas ainda capaz de sentir o gosto já desaparecendo de pimenta.

\- Você me promete também? Que não vai fumar? - Harry indagou tentando afastar Louis para ver seus olhos, mas ele não iria comprar essa merda e pressionou mais forte suas mãos e lábios.

\- O que você quiser, Harry... - Louis sussurrou, ainda tentando parar de beijar porque parecia impossível. 

Harry segurou seu queixo e o afastou, os olhos verdes pareciam capaz de criar buracos na alma de qualquer pessoa menos determinada do que Louis.

\- Me prometa.

\- Porque você está tão interessado nisso, Louis? Sinceramente, não é como se-

\- Eu me importo com você, não seja idiota! - Louis exasperou, seus dedos pressionando com mais força ainda no peitoral descoberto pelos botões desafeitos. - Não tenta me enrolar, eu não sou como os outros que vai ver você se matar.

\- Eu não estou me matando. - Harry negou, estremecendo com os dentes de Louis roçando grosseiros contra seu maxilar.

\- Engraçado, eu acho que está sim. - Tomlinson rebateu. - Somos dois tipos de pessoas diferentes, Harry. Eu fumo tendo plena consciência de que cada maço é um passo dado para a cova, mas você bebe achando o que? Que aquilo é saudável?

\- Não saudável, mas também não capaz de me matar. - Ele negou como uma criança de onze anos de idade e Louis assentiu. 

Eles haviam tido uma noite boa demais para estragar com algo que Louis não pode mudar, não tão fácil assim e nem de uma hora para outra então ele sossegaria, mas não antes de sua promessa.

\- Me prometa que você vai para o quarto e não vai beber hoje. Eu não vou fumar, prometo. - Louis disse olhando em seus olhos, querendo ser capaz de desvendar através dali o motivo de uma pessoa tão madura, as vezes, e tão bem de vida necessitar se afogar em bebidas.

\- Eu prometo. - Ele assentiu e Louis sorriu satisfeito por hora, esperando Harry se desmanchar também em um sorriso antes de acabar com o espaço entre eles e beijá-lo uma última vez.

Louis o deixou entrar no elevador novamente e quando as portas estavam fechando ele murmurou um "não me desaponte" e Harry sorriu, assentindo.


	7. Chapter 07

"I think you have to take me for me. I am who I am."

Não foi preciso de muito mais tempo para Harry e Louis ficarem praticamente inseparáveis.

A tour passou por mais cinco cidades e eles estavam na última antes dos garotos ganharem três dias de descanso, e nessas últimas semanas Louis parecia ter alcançado um estágio avançado na infecção Harry Styles. Ele chega a corar só de pensar como está praticamente obcecado. 

Primeiro ele deixou claro para Harry que apesar do problema com bebida ser a primeira coisa que Louis desgosta na terra, ele não achava graça ou pensava que Styles era patético. Louis sabia que uma das paredes que Harry segurava antes era por vergonha de ter sido visto daquela forma, mas Tomlinson garantiu que não era motivo de se envergonhar e sim mais um motivo para ele procurar ajuda. 

Louis sabe que Harry não escolheu beber, talvez até que no começo tenha sido dessa forma, mas agora ele só encontra um refúgio na sensação que ficar bêbado proporciona, ou tenta se castigar com a sensação que vem depois, e Louis ainda não sabe o motivo dele precisar da bebida para essa espécie de terapia destorcida, mas quando Harry estivesse pronto ele tem certeza que estará por perto para ouvir. Ele sempre está.

Louis se sentiu estudando Styles nestas duas semanas, mais do que antes, agora tentando achar algumas respostas sozinhos, tentando achar a linha de desconforto que faz Harry precisar se afogar em álcool para sentir melhor. 

Ele tinha algumas opções como o constante abuso da mídia que Harry era o principal a sofrer, a gestão deles - da qual Louis não entende e não é permitido se aproximar - sempre parece dar mais ênfase em Harry, gosta de usar a personalidade dele para fins produtivos e publicidade. Vejam bem, Harry adora sair com os amigos e beber, sempre tem pessoas que talvez ele nem conheça em volta e sempre saem rumores falsos na manhã seguinte. Talvez isso seja um motivo.

Louis também reparou na forma bruta como algumas fãs tratam os rumores sobre ele ser gay, chegando serem violentas se alguém compara a forma como Harry se veste ou age com os de garotos homossexuais. Isso atingiu Louis de uma forma dolorosa, seu peito chegava pesar imaginando como Harry não se sente ao ver esse tipo de coisa. 

E a última opção que Louis levantara fora algo mais leve como a falta de ter tempo para a família, para estar em casa, ou até algo que tenha acontecido no passado que talvez o chateie até hoje. Seja lá qual das teorias ou algo que Louis não imagina, álcool não é de forma alguma somente diversão para Harry.

Apesar de suas observações, Louis tem feito muito mais do que somente ficar quieto de longe o encarando, desta vez Harry gostava de mantê-lo por perto, sorrindo de forma calorosa, mostrando fotos idiotas ou conversando sobre nada que faça sentido até ter que cumprir seus deveres de pop star.

Louis sempre que recebe alguma mensagem de Lottie ou foto de suas irmãs vai correndo para mostrar para Harry que já estava aos poucos se acostumando com os rostos e mensagens de voz. Era engraçado quando eles sentavam juntos para olhar o Instagram de Lottie e Fizzy onde tinham milhares de fotos delas juntas de Phoebe e Daisy que também tinham uma conta, mas não postavam muito além de suas unhas pintadas de uma cor diferente para cada dia.

Eles também gostavam de passar tempo com Gemma, apesar de que os toques reduziam e os beijos acabavam, nenhum dos dois sabendo o que estava exatamente acontecendo ali para poder informar aos outros. Louis, de qualquer forma, tem certeza que Gemma seria a última pessoa que falaria algo ruim sobre isso. Seja lá o que isso for.

Louis e Liam agora tinham longas conversas durante as noites antes de desmaiarem no pequeno bolo corporal que eles criavam. Payne passava horas conversando sobre Sophia e o que eles haviam conversado durante o dia, a fogueira que eles queimaram as cartas e o amor de Liam aparentemente acendera sozinha de novo. Louis se sentia bem ouvindo o amigo sussurrar sobre como adora como ela manda áudios contando piadas e rindo até ficar sem fôlego antes mesmo de terminar, ou os snapchats de seus croquis que logo saíam de rascunhos para desenhos detalhados de modelos incríveis que ela sempre mandava para o grupo que eles fizeram com Louis e Gemma. Gemma também a adora, e Tomlinson sabe que isso derrete ainda mais o coração de Liam. 

Depois quando Payne não tem mais nada para contar, ele mexe nos cabelos de Louis e o deixa falar sobre Harry. Sobre tudo. Louis já parou de tentar contar quanto tempo ele passa comentando sobre o que Styles falou sobre suas irmãs, ou as falas curtas do maior sobre suas bochechas e seus toques atenciosos. Liam ouvia atento, em nenhuma vez perguntou para o amigo o que exatamente eles dois são, namorados ou sabe-se lá e Louis é eternamente grato já que nem ele sabe nomear. 

Suas resenhas vão desde a forma como Harry é o ser humano mais adorável do mundo até chegar na raiva e frustração que Louis sente todas as vezes que Styles some e ele já sabe perfeitamente para onde. 

Todas as noites ele passa o tempo que lhe é permitido com Harry, seja os dois sozinhos e algum lugar dos hotéis, seja sozinhos dentro da cama pequena dos ônibus onde é o lugar preferido de Louis porque é onde Harry adora cantar. Eles fecham a cortininha e Styles permite ser envelopado nos braços do menor, a cabeça quase sempre enfiada em seu peitoral. Não precisa de minutos em silêncio até Harry estar cantarolando alguma música velha, ou indie demais, baixinho quando Zayn está dormindo na cama da frente e mais alto quando eles estão completamente sozinhos, sua mão firme nas coxas de Louis que vão sempre encaixar em seu quadril para mantê-lo mais perto. 

Um dia havia sido especial para Louis e por algum motivo ele gosta de repetir a cena mentalmente antes de dormir desde então. Harry estava cantando Robbie Williams, o que já era amor demais para o coração frágil de Louis, e Angels soava estranhamente preciosa em sua voz, os olhos de Tomlinson não conseguiram ficar abertos e ele se sentia nadando em deleite. E então uma voz mais delicada soou ali perto e só então os dois tiveram consciência de Zayn já está ali para dormir, mas ele também começara a cantar. E Liam veio logo em seguida, sua voz gostosa fazendo falsetes do que Louis sabe que é sua música favorita. 

Quando ele abriu a cortina percebeu Liam sentado no chão entre as duas camas, seu cabelo entre os dedos longos de Zayn que sorria preguiçoso de olhos fechados deitado em sua cama. Harry não conseguia ver, a testa ainda encostada no peitoral de Louis, mas seu rosto se iluminou e um grande sorriso apareceu assim que Niall entrou na melodia, o grupo completo e até Louis murmurando a letra contra os cachos de seu Angel.

Louis simplesmente já ama os três. 

Além desses momentos quietos, Harry gosta de ir com Louis até os mercadinhos mais próximos de onde eles estão com os ônibus estacionados, ou mais perto dos hotéis em outros casos, para comprar doces ou ingredientes o suficiente para fazer waffles para todos. Esses dias também são ótimos pois eles sempre se reúnem no outro ônibus e é uma bagunça só, Niall e Josh usando potes como baterias, Zayn cantarolando algum rap enquanto Harry prepara a massa na mini cozinha com Louis sentado na bancada ao lado, rindo de Liam e Sandy inventando brincadeiras, 

Outros dias eles acabam arriscando sair juntos em o que os dois já entraram em um consenso sobre chamar de "encontros oficiais". Harry nunca está preocupado de ser visto com Louis e sim de arrumar alguma multidão então sempre opta por levar Dale ou Alberto que nunca ficam perto demais ou atrapalham, até agora não foram nada além de simpáticos com Louis. 

Harry diz que tem uma grande diferença entre as fãs americanas e as fãs britânicas. As americanas costumam seguir o carro, pará-los até que Harry tenha que dizer que realmente precisa ir, caso contrário elas ficam o dia inteiro o segurando, e quase nunca elas não sentem vergonha de algo então por incontáveis vezes já perguntaram quem Louis é, o que ele está fazendo com Harry e uma vez até o culparam pelo leve cheiro de cigarro que a jaqueta de Styles tinha. Ela na verdade era de Louis, mas isso não o impediu de se sentir ruim e nunca mais chegar perto de Harry com um cigarro. Aparentemente os fãs britânicos são na maioria das vezes mais reservados, tímidos e parecem ter vergonha de perguntar o que os americanos não seguram a língua para dizer. 

Alguns artigos já falavam sobre os dois estarem juntos demais para ser amizade e por um dia inteiro Louis ficou à beira de um colapso antes de perguntar para Harry o que ele achava, se isso o deixava desconfortável. A resposta que ele ganhou também é uma cena a ser passada antes de ir dormir: Harry riu, beijou Louis e disse que salva todas as fotos que usam nos artigos. 

Tudo estava sendo bom, encaminhando para o ótimo porque ele conseguira se aproximar de Harry, apesar das mudanças diárias eles conseguiram quase montar uma rotina e aos poucos Louis ia sendo cada vez mais incluído no grupo, o único problema é que no final do dia ele está de volta em um ônibus e Harry está no outro, ou Liam e ele estão em um quarto enquanto Styles está no seu, muito provavelmente bebendo. 

Louis conseguia ver em seu rosto na manhã seguinte quando ou não Harry havia bebido. Era fácil afinal nos dias bons ele sempre estava com o rosto e olhos claros, o andar mais fácil e roupas escolhidas com cuidado exceto quando ele não aparece atrasado com olheiras gigantes e a camiseta toda amassada. Para mídia ele havia passado a noite com alguma modelo que acontecia de estar no mesmo hotel ou nas redondezas, para Louis ele estava gritando por socorro. 

Apesar disso, Tomlinson está tentando. Ele sempre fora ótimo em ajudar as pessoas, nem que para isso tenha que se comprometer. 

xx

\- Você conhece aquelas coisas que se chamam meias? - Harry grunhiu assim que Louis parou de se mover. - Conhece, tenho certeza, te vejo rodando fora do ônibus o tempo todo usando só elas, sem sapatos.

\- Para de reclamar e me esquenta, rabugento. Vim do outro ônibus só para ganhar seus abraços... - Louis grunhiu de volta, desta vez eles inverteram um pouco e Harry quem estava com ele entre os braços, suas pernas nuas salvo pela boxer roçando contra as calças largas de moletom da adidas de Louis, os pés cobertos pela meia roçando os menores que pareciam prestes a cair. 

\- Você sabia que se usa meias com sapatos? 

\- Sério? 

\- Sério. Acho que esqueceram de te ensinar isso na fazenda, né? 

\- Bobão. - Louis revirou os olhos e Harry sorriu sonolento, o puxando para mais perto e plantando um beijo quente contra os lábios gelados do menor. 

\- Eu estava indo te buscar, na verdade. - Styles murmurou esfregando as palmas nas costas frias de Louis, levantando sua camiseta por baixo do cobertor que os dois estavam enfiados. - Big Mac soa muito ruim agora? Tem um McDonalds aqui ao lado. 

\- Eu estou com medo.

\- De que?

\- De sair daqui de baixo e minhas bolas caírem. - Louis brincou e Harry deu uma daquelas risadas altas, estranhas e parecidas com uma energia expelida de uma vez pelos lábios rosados que Tomlinson se sente flutuando quando consegue arrancar uma. 

\- Você não tem jeito, tem?

\- Nope. - Ele estalou um lábio contra o outro e quase miou quando Harry se afastou e abriu a cortina da bolhinha deles, entrando no seus jeans quase desesperado antes de pôr um sweater por cima da camiseta que ele já usava. 

Louis se enrolou como um burrito nos cobertores, grunhindo e xingando Harry que ria enquanto o assistia afundar a cabeça nos travesseiros.

\- Me mata, Harold, me mata!

\- Que violência é essa aqui? - A voz de Niall soou divertida em algum lugar ali próximo e Louis fingiu estar chorando. 

\- Peça para Harry parar de ser rude comigo! Eu não fiz nada!

\- Eu quem não fiz nada seu preguiçoso, anda, levante. - Harry bateu em sua bunda e Louis aumentou o volume do choro falso. 

\- Louis está chorando? - Liam se juntou ao clube do drama, puxando o cobertor até ver o rosto de Louis seco e cínico. - Aff, levei um susto idiota.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui, Harold!

\- Vai sim. - Harry puxou o cobertor das pernas de Louis primeiro e ele já estava quase sendo arrastado para fora, mas não largava o tecido. - Solta!

\- Não! Me deixa em paz!

\- Eu não vou comer sozinho!

\- Comer sozinho? - Niall indagou e Louis revirou os olhos tentando não se abalar com o duplo sentido. 

\- Não está tão frio assim, Lewis. - Harry disse puxando o cobertor mais uma vez e Louis grunhiu, tentando bater em seu braço.

\- Está sim, eu quase perdi as bolas lá fora. - Liam interveio e Louis gritou, apontando para o amigo e pegando uma boa parte do cobertor de volta. 

\- Ah há! Viu só, Harry Styles?

\- Larga!

\- Não!

Harry então se aproximou e Niall riu, já sabendo o próximo movimento enquanto subia para sua cama com um saco de Doritos e uma água em mãos. 

\- Larga o lençol! - Harry disse antes de tocar a barriga de Louis com precisão, seu corpo inteiro espasmando antes das cócegas começarem, seu grito sendo abafado com a mão gigante. 

\- M-me s-solta! - Louis riu, se esquivando e tentando segurar o lençol ao mesmo tempo, mas Harry conseguiu puxar tudo e o pegar nos braços, jogando Louis sobre seu ombro como se ele pesasse o equivalente à um papel, como sempre. - P-para! E-eu não con-sigo respirar! 

Harry riu junto e seus dedos ainda torciam na cintura de Louis que não respirava mais, sentindo o sangue começar vir para a cabeça. 

Seus dedos inquietos só pararam ao sair do ônibus, mas ele continuou com Louis sobre seu ombro. 

De cabeça para baixo Tomlinson acenou para os garotos que ainda estavam sentados em cadeiras entre os dois ônibus, o vento gelado não batia ali, mas ainda estava frio e todos estavam agasalhados enquanto cantavam e riam juntos. 

Gemma riu ao ver o irmão passando com as mãos firmes nas coxas de Louis e Harry parou para convidá-la, mas aparentemente eles já haviam todos ido no mesmo lugar mais cedo enquanto Harry dormia. 

O McDonalds realmente ficava ao lado do estacionado, quase colado, e Louis sabe que era questão de somente amanhecer até as fãs estarem lotando os arredores, claramente a moça que os atendeu era uma delas e Harry sorria para ela tendo certeza disso. 

\- Você vai me soltar agora? - Louis perguntou assim que ele fez o pedido, olhando suas unhas para ver se iriam ferir Harry se ele as cravasse contra suas costas. 

\- Não.

\- E se eu morrer? Minha cabeça está enchendo de sangue.

\- Qual frase você quer na lápide? - Harry brincou, Louis sabia que estava atraindo olhares, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar e ele estava começando ficar tonto.

\- "Harry Styles foi o culpado."

\- Eu vou pessoalmente entregar as flores na casa de sua família, aproveito e peço sua mãe em casamento porque ela é linda. - Ele disse lentamente e Louis tentou se inclinar um pouco mais para morder suas costas, não conseguindo e cravando com força o que ele tinha de unha nos dois lados da cintura do maior. - Isso não dói.

\- Você está... Você está me OUCH! Harry! - Louis gritou ao receber um tapa firme nas coxas, a moça que atendera Harry tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. 

\- Fique quieto, está atrapalhando o jantar dessas pessoas educadas e nada curiosas. - Harry gesticulou para onde olhavam os dois quase assustados, ninguém parecia lembrar que fora ali para comer. 

\- Aqui senhor. - Uma outra moça loira entregou os pedidos e Harry pagou ainda com Louis no mesmo lugar, fazendo um trabalho magnifico em conseguir continuar segurando um corpo pesado com um braço e dois lanches com um copo de coca cola enorme na outra mão. Quase um ninja.

\- Obrigado. - Ele agradeceu, saindo devagar da loja enquanto as funcionárias acenavam divertidas para Louis que fez um biquinho e acenou de volta. 

\- Hey Jackie Chan, me coloca no chão agora? 

Harry não negou e endireitou o corpo de Louis com facilidade de volta ao chão, seu cabelo caindo todo bagunçado no rosto e Styles dando uma risada enquanto tentava ajudar a melhorar a situação. 

\- Tá, tá, me solta. E me dá isso daqui, eu vou comer sozinho. - Louis grunhiu pegando a sacola e a coca cola precisando das duas mãos, vergonhosamente, e marchando para o ônibus 2.

\- Hey Lou, vai comer isso tudo sozinho? - Dan sorriu ao vê-lo passar com os lanches e Harry vindo devagar atrás, rindo de seus passos fortes em uma tentativa de demonstrar raiva. Tentativa falha. 

\- Vou. Se vocês virem um tal de Harry Styles não deixem ele chegar perto de mim ou serão culpados da minha morte. - Louis fingiu um suspiro dramático e todos pareceram revirar os olhos em grupo, rindo quando Harry fingiu estar tirando uma arma do bolso. 

\- Você não pode escapar de mim, Tommo. 

Louis riu e entrou no ônibus, fechando a porta e correndo pelos corredores até sua cama onde ele se encolheu e esperou Harry se aproximar, talvez ou não ele tenha derramado coca na própria camiseta. 

\- Quando estamos nos escondendo de possíveis assassinos, nossa própria cama deve sempre ser o último lugar, Louis Tomlinson. - Harry disse rindo e subindo na cama ao lado de Louis que tapava os olhos enquanto o lanche permanecia no meio de suas pernas. 

Duas mãos enormes puxaram as de Louis e Harry pegou as coisas para colocar no chão ao lado da cama, voltando a olhar o menor com aquele sorriso safado e nada assustador, ele nem deveria tentar. 

Harry pegou um travesseiro e deitou Louis devagar, abrindo suas pernas para ficar ali no meio enquanto seus dedos afastavam as mechas teimosas que insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto. 

\- Eu nem precisei te forçar nem nada. Você aprendeu certinho o manual de emergência dos escoteiros, hum? - Harry sorriu e Louis entrelaçou seus pés um contra o outro, puxando o mais para mais perto. 

\- Lá dizia que eu nunca deveria reagir à um ato de violência, principalmente se quem estivesse o cometendo fosse bonito. - Louis brincou e Harry revirou os olhos antes de lhe dar um pequeno beijo. 

\- Eu estava pensando... Poderíamos voltar para Idaho em uma época mais quente, eh? Parece que a cidade é linda, mas não vamos ver muito disso morrendo de frio e com passagem de som e show amanhã. - Louis adora quando Harry o inclui em seu futuro, ou faz planos que o envolva. Ele não entende ainda, mas adora. 

\- O que você quiser. - Louis murmurou passando o polegar nos lábios de Harry que suspirou, sabendo que a conversa havia acabado antes de se inclinar e beijar o menor novamente. 

Eles começaram devagar, sem línguas e só lábio inferior contra superior, pequenas sucções que Louis sabe que Harry ama, as mãos explorando curiosas todos os lugares possíveis acima da cintura. 

Então Styles lambeu o lábio inferior de Louis, empurrando sua língua para dentro até que tudo ficara extremamente molhado, um pouco mais barulhento, animado e sexy. Ele deslizou suas mãos dos ombros largos até os longos cachos do maior, segurando firme no local enquanto Harry estremecia e se afastava o suficiente para arrancar a camisa de Louis. 

Era impossível descrever os barulhos que Styles fazia contra os lábios vermelhos e sensíveis do menor, os apertos em seu cabelo poderia ser a causa disso, ou o fato de Louis estar movendo quase imperceptivelmente os quadris, não que algo fosse passar despercebido pelo espaço inexistente entre eles. 

O braço longo de Harry fechou o máximo que pôde a cortina ao lado da cama, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço de Louis até chegar em sua clavícula onde um chupão forte foi depositado, as costas do menor arqueando na medida que Harry se afastava com sua pele ainda na boca. 

Louis não conseguiu conter o gemido, estrangulado e quase vergonhoso antes de puxar Harry para mais um beijo, seus quadris começando a criar círculos com mais precisão para cima enquanto Styles subia e descia os seus, devagar criando pressão entre os dois. 

Tomlinson não conseguiu continuar o beijo, seu rosto escondeu no pescoço de Harry que respirava com dificuldade, suas mãos firmes nos quadris de Louis, o puxando para cima com mais força, quase desespero.

\- Hey, vocês estão ai? - A voz suave de Gemma interrompeu o momento e Harry parou imediatamente todos os movimentos, estremecendo contra Louis que tapou sua boca com força, pedindo silêncio.

\- Yeah... - Ele respondeu, a voz felizmente não soando tão trêmula quanto suas pernas e braços, os lábios presos com força enquanto Harry continuava aos poucos a se mover, estremecendo novamente. 

\- Tudo bem? - Gemma perguntou, a voz ainda soando um pouco longe.

\- Tudo. Louis se sentiu um pouco ruim porque eu acho que passei muito tempo com ele de cabeça para baixo, mas já está tudo bem. - Harry mentiu, sua voz grossa demais e falha, os lábios roçando o queixo molhado de Louis. 

\- Ah sim, sim. Eu só vim buscar um jaqueta, está congelando lá fora. - Gemma explicou e Harry murmurou em concordância, se afastando um pouco enquanto balançava a cabeça e ajoelhava em cima de Louis que sinceramente nunca vira uma imagem tão sexy na vida, e Styles ainda estava vestido. - Vocês não vão comer?

Ela provavelmente viu os lanches largados no chão e Louis suspirou, assentindo mesmo que Gemma não pudesse ver.

\- Assim que Louis se sentir melhor. 

\- Tudo bem. - Ela concordou, parecendo se afastar antes de Louis deixar um grunhido inumano escapar por seus lábios, sorrindo porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer, chorar aparentemente não é uma opção. 

Harry olhou como se ele estivesse louco, mas isso só fez Louis começar a rir e segundos depois os dois estavam gargalhando, não sabendo de um momento melhor para aplicar o "melhor rir do que chorar". 

Harry tinha a risada mais gostosa do mundo, inclinando para pegar os lanches enquanto ambos continuavam a gargalhar, Louis olhava para a própria ereção e ria tanto que ficava sem fôlego, assistindo ela diminuir e o sangue bobear para outros lugares. Uma desgraça, realmente. 

Ele se engasgou na coca cola quando tentou se acalmar com um gole e isso só fez Harry gargalhar mais, suas mãos pressionando na barriga enquanto inclinava para frente e deixava aquela energia sair em forma de risadas, nem palavras descreviam como Louis se sentia ao pensar que dois minutos atrás eles estavam daquela forma e agora tudo o que restara foram risadas, altas e estranhas, e sinceramente Louis estava gostando dos dois momentos. 

\- Você quer as batatas? - Styles indagou e Louis assentiu, retirando o tomate do seu sanduíche e colocando no de Harry. 

\- Queijo frio. - Harry fez uma careta e riu logo em seguida, balançando a cabeça. Louis não conseguiu deixar de lançar um olhar curioso para seus jeans, confirmando risadas serem broxantes. 

Eles comeram calados e quando Dan voltou para procurar também uma jaqueta os dois estavam com as pernas cruzadas cantando baixinho a música de abertura de Friends, Louis ainda comendo as batatas e Harry mexendo no celular, suas mãos torcendo no cabelo do menor devagar e distraído.

Quando todos não aguentavam mais o vento gelado lá de fora decidiram entrar e Harry resolveu voltar para o ônibus 1, se despedindo de Louis com um beijo na testa, Gemma sentada na cama da frente junto à Josh, olhando curiosos.

Liam apareceu minutos depois com Niall, os dois se jogando na cama com Louis que grunhiu, fingindo irritação. 

\- Vamos ficar aqui sim, Tommo. E se reclamar vamos dormir os três se esquentando como filhotinhos de guaxinim. - Niall avisou, seu rosto sério apesar do tom leve estar totalmente o contrário.

\- Filhotes de guaxinim se esquentam um contra os outros? 

\- Acho que sim? - Liam fez uma careta. - Será?

\- Acho que não...

\- Não liga Louis, nós saímos cedo da escola. - Niall falou o que seria um argumento em defesa e Louis riu, balançando a cabeça. 

Dan e Jon acharam legal começar uma espécie de aulas de Yoga no corredor, Gemma gravava rindo e até Lou se juntou, seus cabelos platinados de cabeça para baixo em uma posição não muito humana que o livro indicava. 

Zayn e Harry não se juntaram, Liam não pode falar muito sobre Sophia já que todos estavam ocupados com as brincadeiras e Niall comeu o resto das batatas frias e murchas com Louis. 

Quando Lou exclamou que não queria mais brincar após de quase quebrar o pescoço, Dan guardou o livro e Jon pegou o banheiro para trocar de roupa, Gemma já estava com suas calças de pijamas e trocara a jaqueta por um sweater, levantando da cama somente para escovar os dentes. 

Liam se despediu de Louis com um beliscão na cintura e Niall o desafiou para um round de FIFA amanhã no backstage. Nessas horas tudo começa a ficar mais quieto, as vozes e brincadeiras diminuindo, algumas discussões sobre quem roubou o lençol de quem e Sandy sempre canta baixa antes de dormir. 

Louis estava se sentindo muito cheio, sua mente parecendo pesar enquanto observava o aviso para não fumar pendurado na parede do ônibus. Ele passou um bom tempo deitado somente encarando tudo em volta até Josh desligar a maioria das luzes, a única iluminação sendo as vermelhas de saídas de emergência e alertas.

Louis não sabe dizer quando tempo passou com os olhos abertos encarando o escuro, rodando no pequeno espaço enquanto os dedos torciam com força nos lençóis, parecendo sentir o cheiro da fumaça adentrar suas narinas mesmo não estando nem perto de sua carteira. 

Quando ele resolveu colocar um sweater e meias para ir até lá fora, já passavam de duas horas da manhã então ele tentou ser silencioso, pegando a carteira de cigarros e saindo do ônibus sem acordar ninguém.

Era vergonhoso, mas Louis se encostou em um dos ônibus e tragou dois cigarros, um atrás do outro enquanto praticamente sentia a fumaça tirando um desconforto inexistente de seus ombros, o deixando leve e quase oco.

Foi quando a porta do Bus 1 abriu e Harry saiu cambaleando de lá, segurando o maldito cantil entre seus longos dedos, de primeiro não vendo Louis com o cigarro preso entre os lábios, praticamente ofegando assistindo a cena desenrolar. 

\- Harry. - Louis grunhiu, jogando o cigarro fora e pisando em cima antes de se aproximar. - Harry! 

Styles tinha os olhos vermelhos, não por beber e sim por chorar, suas bochechas rosadas e os lábios molhados pela bebida forte em suas mãos, o cheiro fazendo Louis se sentir tonto.

\- Hey, hey, vem cá... - Ele sussurrou ao assistir os olhos de Harry encherem de mais lágrimas ao vê-lo, um soluço escapando alto ao ser puxado para os braços do menor. - O que houve?

Harry não respondeu, ele se deixou ser abraçado, o peso jogado inteiro sobre Louis que tropeçou um pouco quando o cantil passou perto de seu rosto, o cigarro e o cheiro de álcool forte capaz de derruba-lo se ele não tivesse apoiado no ônibus. 

\- O que houve, Haz? Porque você está fazendo isso? - Ele perguntou sem tom de repreensão, mas sinceramente triste por achar que até algumas horas atrás estava tudo bem com Harry. 

O peso logo ficou demais para Louis que escorregou para o chão, sentando Styles ao seu lado e segurando seu rosto firmemente, encarando seus olhos vermelhos. 

\- Você me a-acha patético? - Harry gaguejou, suas palavras eram trocadas e baixas, banhadas em vergonha e remorso.

\- Não Harry, já falei que eu não te acho patético, meu amor. - Louis sussurrou beijando suas bochechas e Harry soluçou algumas vezes. - Me fala o motivo, me deixa tentar te ajudar? 

\- E-eu me acho... Me acho patético. - Harry confessou, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Louis que entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo.

\- Me diz um motivo...

\- S-sabe quando você é... Você é algo. E te... Te forçam ser outra... Coisa. - Harry parecia não saber que palavras escolher, soluçando e falando mais devagar que nunca. - Que você não... Você não é. E você d-descobre que as pessoas, sabe? Que as pessoas não... Não gostam de você. Do seu... Do seu eu verdadeiro? 

\- Haz...

\- Elas não... Elas não a-aceitam nem a ideia de quem v-você, você é. Elas preferem... Q-quem eu não sou. 

\- Harry.

\- L-Louis.

Louis puxou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios devagar, só um breve selinho para fazer os olhos verdes abrirem novamente. 

\- Oi... - Louis sorriu devagar ao ter sua atenção, receoso e com o coração apertado, à beira de lágrimas. - Esse é o motivo de você beber tanto? O que pensam sobre você? Isso importa de verdade?

Harry riu, uma risada falsa e seca, diferente de suas gargalhadas mais cedo e sombria o bastante para fazer Louis estremecer.

\- U-um dos. Um... Um dos motivos. São tantos! - Harry riu novamente, seus olhos fechando como se as pálpebras pesassem. - Ou talvez e-eu... Talvez eu só seja um... Um idiota, Louis.

 

\- Você não é. - Louis negou, querendo que os olhos estivessem abertos para ver a sinceridade brilhando nos seus. 

\- Eu sou! - Harry riu de novo, cada vez mais baixo e próximo à um ataque de choros. - Deixo fazerem o que... Que eles quiserem com minha... Er, hum... Imagem! Imagem. E eles me tem como, como massa de modelar. 

\- Harry, não fala assim. - Louis já estava sentindo os olhos queimando como se ele não estivesse piscando o suficiente, seus dedos tremendo nos cachos do maior. 

\- Você... Você quem pediu um m-motivo. - Ele soluçou, estremecendo com uma rajada de vento gelado batendo entre eles. 

Louis não perguntou mais, somente o apertou com força entre seus braços, tentando procurar alguma coisa útil para fazer enquanto tudo o que Harry falava repetiam em sua mente.

Não demorou muito até Harry praticamente desmaiar contra Louis que ainda o segurava firme, tremendo de frio e segurando o choro, criando coragem para levantar e carregá-lo de volta para o ônibus. Tomlinson só tinha uma certeza: ele precisaria de mais dois cigarros depois.

"Eles preferem quem eu não sou".


End file.
